Astarté
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Lost Canvas, semi-AU y advertencia de genderbending: Una serie de acontecimientos desencadenarán la siguiente guerra santa, finalmente dos amantes inmortales se ven las caras, afectando con ello las vidas de los Santos de Athena. La guerra ha empezado.
1. Apertura

«Desaparecidos. No es que aquella palabra figurara de extraña para esos tiempos, e independientemente de ello, siempre se crea cierta tensión al pronunciarla. La desaparición física de alguien, sea de la mano del emisario de la muerte o no, crea alteración donde ocurra, sobretodo el tipo de desaparición que no tiene explicación alguna; como la de un cofre de tesoro pirata sumergiéndose en lo profundo del océano: no sabes a donde va a parar, lo que sí es seguro es que irá a un lugar donde tus manos, por más que las estires, jamás lo alcanzarán.

Con la muerte al menos tienes la certeza de que el alma ha dejado su cuerpo y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto, ¿pero qué tienen que decir sobre los que aún poseen cuerpo y alma; y sin embargo, no regresan al mundo que los vio nacer?

Nadie lo sabe.»

El número de personas desaparecidas en distintos poblados del occidente del siglo XVIII incrementó a cuarenta y cinco para esa semana, sin contar con los mismos caballeros de bronce que eran enviados como exploradores. Los reportes no pararon de llegar en todo lo que iba del mes, y las investigaciones que se hacían desde un perfil bajo no conducían a nada contundente. No era obra de las estrellas malignas que hace varios años despertaron y empezaron a esparcir el caos en distintos puntos de la tierra; el recipiente de Hades aún no era encontrado, los Dioses Gemelos no estaban en movimiento, y Ares desde su última derrota no osaba alzarse con otra santa cruzada.

¿Entonces de qué se trataba todo esto?, esa pregunta rondaba día a día en la cabeza del Patriarca. Sage consultó la sabiduría de Athena en el archivero más recóndito del Santuario, y no encontró nada que se asociara a esas desapariciones sin rastro, estudió todos los informes y posibilidades, unas más descabelladas que otras, pero ninguna logró satisfacer su ansiada interrogante.

Una noche especialmente estrellada mandó a llamar al caballero de Acuario para que le asistiera en la lectura astrológica de las constelaciones. En aquel hermoso y a la vez incierto mar oscuro de piedritas brillantes se mostró como en los años que Sage dedicaba horas exhaustivas al estudio aritmético, demasiado ambiguo. Dégel tampoco lo comprendía, y a ambos no les quedó más remedio que continuar con sus investigaciones por otro camino.

—Ni siquiera las estrellas han sido capaces de enseñarnos que está perturbando la calma previa a nuestra guerra prometida con Hades. —Habló desde su trono al santo de oro que se encontraba en frente, inclinado por el respeto que le confería al Patriarca del Santuario. —Los que han presentado sus informes no han encontrado rastro del enemigo, tampoco han sentido la presencia de cosmos maligno ni visto algún espectro. No debe ser obra de ellos a menos que eso nos quieran hacer pensar… puedes incorporarte, Albafica.

El santo de Piscis atendió a la petición, recargando el casco de su armadura en el regazo y el semblante atento y formal.

—Se que debería conferirle esta misión a Shion de Aries siendo que su templo es el primero, o incluso a Aldebarán de Tauro u otro caballero más próximo. Pero ellos ya tienen sus misiones y labores designadas por otro lado, y considero que lo poco que logré entrever en las estrellas es lo indicado. La constelación de los peces. Pueda que seas el indicado para llegar a la verdad de este misterio.

—Cumpliré con esta misión. Llegaré al fondo de lo que sucede. —Aseguró e hizo una pequeña reverencia para ponerse en marcha de inmediato.

Era extraño el tener que ser quien atendiera esa misión, ciertamente contaba con el nivel para hacerlo, como todos sus compañeros de mantos del mismo rango, los cuales estaban en su mayoría disponibles: ¿Por qué las estrellas lo erigirían a él?, ¿Al santo qué más distancia cobraba del mundo fuera de los límites de su templo y su jardín de rosas mortales?; su maestro no le enseñó a cuestionar órdenes de sus superiores, sino a obedecerlas en silencio, pero con todo y ello no evitaba el hacerse esas preguntas durante su marcha.

Por alguna razón desconocida, una voz interior le advertía que algo grande iba a ocurrir.

Un viaje que duró quince días, afortunadamente sin contratiempos. Su barco atracó en el puerto de Alejandría, ciudad donde el índice de desapariciones era mayor, y donde los caballeros de bronce fueron vistos por última vez. Debía encontrarlos, a ellos o a sus armaduras en el caso de ocurrir lo peor: resolver el misterio, descubrir el paradero de las víctimas y los santos de Athena eran sus objetivos. Lo que tuviera que hacer se haría dependiendo de la situación.

Era todo lo que pasaba por su mente, hasta que el sutil susurro de una invitación cortó con toda cavilación, en el momento en que se paseaba por el centro de la ciudad, donde el mercado exhibía sus mercancías al público.

—_Si los estás buscando, puedes hallarlos a media noche en el Serapeum. Allí te esperarán._

Cuando se volvió para buscar a quien pertenecía esa voz que se antojaba femenina, juró que por un instante veía la silueta de una mujer casi espectral pasearse por las calles. En vano, porque ya no había nadie.

Tarde para plantearse si era o no una alucinación lo escuchado, decidió aceptar la invitación a aquello que en lo profundo de su ser, sentía que le llamaba.

Toda búsqueda de día y hasta el final de la tarde fue inútil. La gente no hablaba de los desaparecidos, casi como si los hubieran olvidado por voluntad. Al santo de Piscis le tocaba conformarse con el hecho de ir al encuentro en el Serapeum, antiguo templo que servía de adoración a un dios híbrido resultante de la mezcla cultural de la ciudad y que para ese tiempo se encontraba algo deteriorado, pero en pie.

Portando la armadura dorada se adentró en la zona monumental, columnas se alzaban con dificultad, otras más conservadas con detalles propios de la cultura egipcia y detalles de la griega, así como las estatuas en distintas versiones del dios Serapis. El viento susurraba por lo bajo una débil melodía que no tenía nada que ver con el roce del mármol gastado ni las filtraciones de la arquitectura. Era música, sus sentidos no le engañaban.

_Viene de atrás_, pensó antes de adelantar sus pasos a la salida de la plaza central de aquella ciudadela fantasma. Allí estaba, esa mujer, cubierta por un velo azul cobalto que le daba un aire nocturno y misterioso, con las piernas cruzadas bajo el borde de la fuente seca; a ella se le sumaban las siluetas de aquellos caballeros desaparecidos que le miraban con ojos desenfocados y vacíos.

—Maldita, ¿qué les has hecho? —interrogó frunciendo el entrecejo, tenía que ser la responsable de las desapariciones sin duda.

Advirtió entre el velo azulado que cubría parcialmente su rostro, la aventurada sonrisa de gozo que enmarcaban sus comisuras. —Ha sido puntual, estamos felices por eso, felices de que estés entre nosotros. —Hablaba con la dulzura de una madre para con su hijo querido, en sus manos había una rosa azul que giraba con delicadeza entre sus dedos.

Albafica no comprendía nada de lo que acababa de decir.

—No me interesa, quiero saber que les has hecho —repitió tajante, los observaba y no encontraba más anormalidad en sus signos vitales, sospechaba de algún cosmos manipulador o habilidad desconocida por el enemigo. Cómo si leyera sus pensamientos, la mujer soltó una pequeña risa que no pretendía ser burlesca.

—No se preocupe por ellos, estarán bien… —musitó conforme se enderezaba dejando correr los pliegues del vestido azulado que hacía juego con el velo, apuntó con la rosa azul al santo de oro—ya han cumplido con su propósito y pueden marcharse por donde han venido. No habrá problema por ello… el único que no puede irse de aquí, es usted, Albafica-sama.

Los pétalos de la intrigante rosa se desprendieron a causa de un misterioso viento que los arrastró meciéndolos en círculos hasta chocar con la fisonomía de Albafica. Inmediatamente sintió los efectos del cosmos invasor en su cuerpo, era incapaz de moverse, sus nervios no le respondían. Estaba por entero paralizado.

—No puedo… moverme —musitó apenas, le costaba incluso hablar, como si la garganta se le cerrara lentamente.

—Le agradecería que abandonara su postura defensiva, no somos sus enemigos. —Seguía hablando en plural siendo que solo la veía a ella; y entonces reparó que en los alrededores de la abandonada plaza se escondían otras siluetas que en las sombras no se distinguían sus rasgos. No los había sentido al principio, podía jurar que aparecieron de la nada por absurda que fuera la explicación. —Nosotros seríamos incapaces de hacerle daño a usted, que es tan preciado para nuestra señora. —Hablaba con voz melosa conforme se acercaba con cortos pasos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —se esforzó por formular.

La sonrisa que venía suscitándose en el rostro de aquella mujer de azul se ensanchó sin perder parte de aquella dulzura que contrastaba oscuramente con sus misteriosas intenciones.

—Ya he respondido a esa pregunta, lo queremos a usted Albafica-sama —contestó con voz ceremoniosa improvisando una breve reverencia tomando con ambas manos los pliegues del vestido azul. —Las preguntas pueden esperar, no debemos perder más tiempo~

Observó cómo alguien emergía del manto de sombras que hacía muy difícil de reconocer las demás siluetas anónimas. La luz de luna bañó a otra mujer de la misma estatura que su compañera. También vestía un vestido pero este era en su lugar rojo, idéntico al de la rosa que se había quedado presa en los dedos inmóviles de Albafica. A diferencia de la mujer de azul, la de rojo no llevaba un velo que ocultara su rostro; este era limpio, puro y blanco como el mármol joven, sus ojos eran tan claros y etéreos como sus largas hebras lisas escurridas bajo los hombros.

—Es perfecto, justo como dijo la señora —dijo la mujer de rojo, colocando sus manos sobre los lados correspondientes al rostro del caballero, que acababa de sobresaltarse por el contacto y la cercanía. Estaba a punto de musitar la advertencia de que no le tocara, y sin embargo ninguna palabra salió. —Incluso se le parece.

—Sólo lo suficiente para ser el elegido por ella, Dita —añadió la de azul—puedes proceder.

—Sí, Selene-sama.

Los ojos celeste del caballero se dilataron de la impresión, la mujer del vestido rojo acababa de empujar su rostro contra el suyo y de unir sus labios en un beso invasivo, que se abrió paso en su boca traspasando algo que apenas percibió en la superficie de su lengua. Algo pequeño, con un ligero sabor dulce que se coló por su paladar y descendió sin reparo por su garganta.

Tosió al momento de la separación, no sabía qué demonios le habían hecho tragar. Estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno.

—¿Qué… —tosió—me has dado? —volvió a toser, de repente sentía que podía mover su cuerpo y podía inclinarse a intentar devolver lo ingerido a la fuerza.

—Es inútil, no logrará vomitarlo Albafica-sama, la semilla ya ha sido "sembrada" —explicó la mujer de azul llamada Selene—ahora solo debemos esperar a que germine.

—¿Qué germine?

—Va a empezar. —Anunció Dita.

Las piezas de la armadura dorada de Piscis abandonaron sin razón aparente el cuerpo de su dueño. Albafica observó sin explicarse cómo repentinamente su _cloth_ le rechazaba, y antes de proferir la pregunta un terrible dolor asaltó cada rincón de su cuerpo. Extendiéndose desde el centro de su pecho hasta la punta de sus extremidades. No pudo evitarlo, aquello le arrancó un grito agónico que en su vida imaginó proferir.

Sentía que su cuerpo hervía y al mismo tiempo se contraía, como si hicieran pedazos sus órganos, músculos y huesos desde dentro. Por puro orgullo se contuvo de lanzar un nuevo alarido de dolor, pero no tardó ni diez segundos en repetir uno más desgarrador que el primero. Acababa de sentir como si estiraran y comprimieran a velocidad inhumana toda su masa sin parar.

Esas mujeres lo observaban en el suelo retorcerse, mientras sujetaban con inesperada firmeza sus brazos separándolos del resto de su fisonomía para que no se hiciera daño. Veía de reojo como unos rosales azules de enredadera reptaban por distintas partes de su cuerpo con el propósito de mantenerle sujeto de cintura, piernas, brazos y cuello. Aún pegado al suelo, seguía removiéndose incontrolable por aquellas horrendas descargas de puro dolor.

No es que fuera ajeno a esa sensación, la vida de un santo, y sobre todo, uno de su categoría, estaba repleta de terribles sufrimientos, para asegurarles de insensibilizarles lo suficiente al dolor, o mejor dicho, a soportarlo. Pero era muy distinto a todo eso, salía de su conocimiento, de su imaginación. Era imposible que un humano soportara todo eso y siguiera con vida, aunque él lo estaba haciendo.

—No morirá, se lo prometemos Albafica-sama —susurró Selene—este, el dolor que solo un dios es capaz de infringir y que solo un dios puede resistir, es necesario para que cumpla con el objetivo de nuestra señora.

—Afortunadamente, los santos más poderosos de Athena son _casi_ tan resistentes como los dioses… sobrevivirá sin duda alguna, después de todo él…

Las palabras de Dita fueron ahogadas por otro grito que rompió las cuerdas vocales del santo y le llenó su boca de sangre caliente y espesa, sangre que se disparó en los rostros y ropas de las mujeres. Sangre que la mujer de azul tanteó con sus dedos y degustó con la punta de sus dedos cual si saboreara un divino manjar.

—Sí, no hay duda, este sabor es inconfundible. _Es él._

Albafica no entendía nada, pero su mente ocupada en soportar el infierno viviente que estaba obligado a sufrir le impedía plantearse preguntas, ni formularlas. Su misma mente estaba siendo aplastada por el dolor. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?, ¿Cinco minutos?, ¿Una hora?. El tiempo era relativo, sentía que llevaba una eternidad contorsionándose de puro e insoportable dolor.

Las mujeres contaron exactamente catorce minutos antes de que él se desplomara conmocionado en la sangre que empezaba a brotar de sus espaldas, tintando las rosas azules de violeta a causa del rojo que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Había resistido más de lo esperado, y eso bastaba para confirmar las palabras que su señora les confiaba. A las otras siluetas tampoco les quedaba duda alguna.

Albafica de Piscis era el avatar que necesitaban.

Y pronto, tras su metamorfosis, se daría el inicio de una nueva e inesperada guerra santa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Dreamy:<strong>_

~El **Serapeum** (en latín) o **Serapeión** (en griego) es el nombre que le daban los romanos a una especie de templos/ciudadelas que estaba consagrado al dios Serapis. Hay varios alrededor de occidente (España, Italia, Grecia y Egipto si no me equivoco), el del fic pertenece obviamente al de Alejandría, que actualmente muy poco queda de él, imagino que en el siglo XVIII estaría más conservado pero con sus fallas. Serapis es un dios híbrido como prefiero decirlo yo, ya que viene de la combinación de dos dioses egipcios (Osiris y Apis), y dos dioses griegos (Zeus y Hades). Se le representa como un hombre que tiene una especie de canasto o cuenco de barro que está repleto de semillas u alimentos, como señal de abundancia y fertilidad.

El prólogo me quedó algo largo para mi gusto, no me esperé explayarme tanto, pero creo que está "decente", o eso quiero pensar(¿?).

Insultos, cartas bomba, amenazas de muerte y comentarios son bieeeen recibidos x3


	2. La crisálida se abre

«_La sangre siguió brotando de su espalda, un mar rojo que teñía las bellas rosas azules en un violeta intenso y perverso._

_La luna llena enfocó la escena con su brillo nocturno, el cuerpo del santo desfallecido y las dos mujeres que lo contemplaban por largos segundos, esperando que algo ocurriese._

_La mujer que vestía de rojo acarició con ternura el pecho desnudo del santo, que palidecía bajo los efectos de la hemorragia. Su corazón ya no emitía latido alguno, aquel cuerpo sin duda estaba muerto. Y ellas contemplaban cuan hermosa podía verse la muerte en esa pintura realista._

"Su sangre asesina no puede hacernos nada_", pensó la mujer de mirada etérea. Y sin embargo la afirmación podía no ser tan cierta. La maestra de ambas les había advertido del peligroso veneno que poseía aquel individuo, del que incluso __**ellas podían ser afectadas**__. A su compañera de rostro cubierto parecía tenerle sin cuidado, por la forma en la que mecía la punta de sus dedos en esa sangre tibia. Lo disfrutaría así le dañara._

_Y entonces algo comenzó a cambiar en el cuerpo del que fue el santo de Piscis, las dos mujeres vieron el tiempo en que empezaría._

_Su metamorfosis._»

* * *

><p><strong>La crisálida se abre<strong>

Sin explicación alguna se estremeció, una sensación de angustia, de que acababa de cumplirse el mal presentimiento que venía persiguiéndole en ese mes donde las desapariciones subían de número en tan poco tiempo. El Patriarca no era el único intrigado por ello, también ella lo estaba, y más desde que se enteró de la desaparición de sus caballeros de bronce, los que fueron enviados a Alejandría.

"_Y ahora también ha ido Albafica"_, meditó Sasha. No es que juzgara mal la decisión de Sage al dejar ir a Albafica en lugar de otro santo tras la inconclusa revelación de los astros, pero si sentía como si acabaran de mandar a la persona justa directo a la boca del lobo.

Desde la ventana de su recámara observaba la bóveda celeste poblada de estrellas, hace mucho había aprendido a diferenciarlas todas, a identificar las constelaciones que protegían a los distintos caballeros del Santuario. Tenía la atención puesta en la del lobo, la hidra y el león, pero sobretodo también en la de los peces, la cual repentinamente se apagó en el cielo.

—Imposible… no puede ser…—murmuró angustiada, intentó buscar el cosmos del caballero de Piscis a través del mundo, cosa que solo ella podía hacer con sus santos.

No estaba, no lo encontraba. Se había esfumado.

—Athena —se anunció Sage desde el otro lado de la puerta—seguramente usted ya lo acaba de percibir. La desaparición del cosmos de Albafica.

Asintió.

—Debemos encontrarlo a como dé lugar, no puedo permitir que estos sucesos también afecten a los caballeros.

—Me encargaré de ello de inmediato, la operación de recuperación del santo de Piscis, o en su defecto, su armadura —a ambos les desagradaba pensar en la posibilidad de la pérdida del primer santo de oro antes de librar guerra contra Hades—. Designaré la misión a Shion de Aries, quien debe estar en camino al Santuario. Cómo él también ha estado investigando movimientos sospechosos en la zona de Jamir pueda que su información sea valiosa para el rescate de los caballeros.

—De acuerdo, lo dejaré en tus manos.

Hizo una corta reverencia y se alejó de la puerta; apresuró el paso, asistido por dos sirvientes. Tardó unos minutos en redactar la misiva en un pergamino, y de inmediato lo mandó con los sirvientes a las dependencias de comunicación del Santuario. El pequeño rollo partiría atado de la pata de un cuervo mensajero, de los que pertenecían al caballero encargado de controlarlos.

* * *

><p>El sol nacía de las montañas del Himalaya, trayendo consigo el nuevo día. Ese amanecer a diferencia de muchos tantos que presenció en su vida lo recibió con inquietud, la misma que llevaba sintiendo desde la noche pasada donde había visto apagarse la constelación de los peces. Como pocos, tenía la costumbre de mirar el cielo nocturno para saber de las estrellas protectoras de sus compañeros, sobretodo en días como esos donde estaba por entero desconectado del Santuario.<p>

Sabía que algo andaba mal, y que pronto recibiría la noticia que se lo confirmaría. Tal como iba a suceder al momento de avistar en el cielo el vuelo de un ave negruzca que se dirigía a él.

Shion estiró el brazo para recibirla como un dócil animal, de inmediato notó el apretado rollo de pergamino que llevaba atado en la pata y lo removió. El ave se despidió con un graznido satisfecho de cumplir con el encargo dejando soltando unas pocas plumas negras que bailaron en el aire.

—¿Es del Santuario? —interrogó la voz de Yuzuriha, quien salía de la cueva que les había servido de refugio para pasar la noche. Ambos vestían las ropas típicas de Jamir y llevaban las armaduras en sus cofres.

—Eso parece —confirmó, sentado con las piernas en posición de loto; desenrolló el papel con avidez y leyó sin problemas el mensaje encriptado en un lenguaje que solo los doce santos, el Patriarca y Athena conocían bien. Lo que decía ese papel le confirmaba su presentimiento, Yuzuriha también lo adivinó por el gesto de preocupación en el joven.

—¿Ocurrió algo malo?

—Tiene que ver con lo que investigábamos en Jamir, aunque en otra parte —explicó—debemos ir a Alejandría en Egipto, donde el número de desapariciones es mayor y el mismo lugar donde desaparecieron ya cuatro caballeros de Athena.

—¿Cuatro?, ¿quién era el cuarto?, creía que solo habían enviado a tres de bronce.

Shion se incorporó apoyando las manos en la superficie de la montaña, observando un momento el amanecer dorado rojizo de su tierra.

—Albafica de Piscis.

* * *

><p>Su alma había descendido al Hades, sin duda alguna, se sintió como que hubiese sido de esa forma. Murió presa del desconocido dolor incapaz de hacer algo por salvarse, o por salvarlos a ellos, los desaparecidos y los caballeros de bronce.<p>

Ahora flotaba, o eso creía siendo incapaz de percibir otra cosa. Su cuerpo debía estar hecho pedazos en la tierra, imposible de certificar si lo encontrarían o no, o si la armadura que lo protegía sería devuelta al Santuario si no desaparecía como ellos, como él.

Los muertos no pueden sentir la impotencia de los vivos, y Albafica no era la excepción. Si sentía una pizca de remordimiento por haber perdido sin hacer nada al respecto, pero era tan lejana y efímera que no tardó en dispersarse como todo lo demás.

Lo único que tenía ahora eran esas extrañas ganas de entregarse a un sueño profundo, ese al que todos temen abrazar porque saben que jamás volverán a despertar.

Albafica no temía, y tampoco hizo esperar a los brazos del sueño eterno.

* * *

><p>Yunkers volvió en sí dando un respingo, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. En realidad había tenido una, demasiado larga para tratarse de solo un sueño, donde estaba con sus compañeros supervisando las calles de la ciudad en la noche a la espera de tomar de improviso al responsable de las desapariciones, y repentinamente escuchaban una melodía, una canción tocada por una flauta; desde allí todo se volvía confuso. Recordaba escenas vagas, su memoria era lagunosa; y cuanto se esforzaba por encontrar esa pieza que conectaba ese extraño rompecabezas de sus recuerdos su cabeza amenazaba con quebrarse a causa de una palpitante jaqueca.<p>

Junto a él los otros, Curtis de Hidra y Bleriot de León Menor se incorporaban. Estaba oscuro, por la posición de los astros debía ser un poco cerca de la media noche. Se encontraban en el Serapeum de Alejandría, en el interior donde se encontraba una plaza y de centro una fuente vacía, ¿cómo habían llegado hasta allí?, se preguntaba cada uno por separado. Las cabezas les daba vueltas y sentían leves mareos, pero podían mantenerse en pié y estar conscientes, que era lo principal.

—¿Están todos bien? —Interrogó Yunkers, recibió un breve asentimiento de cada uno de sus compañeros—esto es extraño, es como si hubiéramos despertado de algún tipo de sueño muy largo.

—No lo sé, también es bastante extraño pero… —Curtis se estrujaba las sienes queriendo evitar que la cabeza se le escapara del cuello por la presión—recuerdo un poco… juraba haber visto mientras sucedía lo que fuera que sucedía, a un santo de oro.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo al respecto, Bleriot señaló a un punto en la plaza con dedo tembloroso.

—A-ahí hay algo.

Los tres se acercaron contuvieron una exclamación de sorpresa y horror.

Bajo una fina capa negra rojiza que parecía ser _sangre seca_ y unos extraños rosales de pétalos teñidos que lucían negros, se encontraba la armadura dorada de Piscis erguida en todo su esplendor; sin rastro alguno de su portador o señales de que hubiese librado una cruenta batalla.

—¡No la toques, insensato! —se apresuró Yunkers a reprender a Bleriot quien estuvo a punto de acercarse más—no deberíamos acercarnos, esa sangre debe ser de Albafica de Piscis, la cual lleva el mismo veneno que sus rosas, veneno puede matarnos con solo respirar un poco.

Sin embargo tampoco sentían como si debieran abandonar la armadura sagrada en ese lugar, y mucho menos, sin buscar el cuerpo de su portador.

¿Pero que sacaban tres caballeros de bronce al buscar el cuerpo de un camarada, cuya sangre podría matarlos?

La respuesta era demasiado obvia, pero aún así, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados.

—Debemos informar a Athena de esto.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿A quién buscas, Albafica? —le preguntó la lejana voz de Lugonis, la de sus memorias.<em>

_Estaban ambos en el jardín de Piscis, con las rosas envenenadas sirviendo de alfombra bajo sus pies en un perfecto día soleado; se veían a sí mismos en el pasado, un Lugonis vistiendo el manto de Piscis y él más joven, siendo su aprendiz. _

_Ah, ya recordaba, acababan de terminar el ritual diario del vínculo escarlata, y por un breve lapsus se había distraído._

—_Creí haber visto a alguien aquí… pero eso es imposible, ¿verdad? —respondió inocentemente, apenas convencido de la respuesta que sabía por defecto._

_En lugar de que le recordara como muchas veces, que eran los únicos capaces de entrar al jardín de rosas y sobrevivir a este; Lugonis hizo una nueva pregunta._

—_¿A quién creíste ver?_

_El alumno parpadeó, entonces no lo había imaginado del todo._

—_A una mujer._

—A una mujer. —Musitó, el sonido de su propia voz y la sensación del mover los labios hizo que comenzara a recuperar la conciencia. Abrió los ojos e inspiró profundo a causa de la sorpresa de encontrarse vivo, _estaba vivo_, ¿Cómo era posible si había muerto hace apenas nada?, y entonces, ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido muerto si es que en verdad lo estuvo?

_No morirá, se lo prometemos Albafica-sama, _eso dijo aquella mujer, Selene sin no recordaba mal su nombre.

Ahora que lo notaba, el Serapeum había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba en una habitación acomodada, acostado en cama. Se incorporó al sentirse seguro de poder moverse, ni rastros de dolor en su cuerpo, ni de nada de lo que había ocurrido a excepción de su _cloth_ y…

_Espera… siento mi cuerpo extraño._

No solo lo sentía, sino que también lo visualizaba. Miró sus manos y las notó mucho más delgadas, finas y pequeñas, al igual que la muñeca y el resto de sus brazos que parecían haber cambiado su dimensión. Sus ojos bajaron a su pecho y quedaron impactados al notar el cambio dramático que había sufrido no solo su torso, sino también su cuerpo por entero.

Ese cuerpo no podía ser el suyo, _era imposible_. Albafica se palpó los generosos pechos femeninos que ocupaba el lugar de las líneas de su bíceps, queriendo comprobar que aquello no era una alucinación. El descubrimiento al seguir la revelación hizo que saliera de la cama casi espantado. Sus pantorrillas eran más delgadas y delineadas, su silueta era más curvilínea y lo que fue todavía más trastornador, la ausencia de su virilidad intercambiada por un vientre plano. Todo eso sumando a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo de una cómoda frente a la cama se convirtió en el impacto definitivo. Ese era su rostro, solo que mucho más femenino de lo que habría imaginado ver enmarcado por la misma larga cabellera azul turquesa que poseía, a eso se le sumaban los jirones de tela trenzados en una firme malla de seda roja y azul cobalto que recogía los senos y el hecho de que el pantalón que originalmente llevaba bajo la armadura le quedaba más holgado, y se mantenía en su sitio gracias a un improvisado cinturón hecho de las mismas trenzas de seda bicolor.

—Imposible… —su voz incluso era distinta, mucho más delicada, sublime—esto no… puede ser…

_¡Este no puede ser mi cuerpo!_

Albafica apretó los dientes de furia, la furia que causa la impotencia.

—Una mujer… —masculló, antes de que abriera la puerta de golpe y saliera en busca de respuestas, responsables, y un sinfín de cosas que lograran calmar el infierno que comenzaba a arder en su interior por haberle quitado su cuerpo.

Apenas se percató de que el lugar donde estaba era una especie de torre, por la forma rectangular vertical que caracterizaba la estructura, y que era de noche –la del día siguiente-. Ellas debían de estar en ese sitio, las encontraría y más que una explicación les haría pagar caro todas y cada una de sus acciones.

Era todo lo que tenía en mente, hasta que por una de las ventanas de ese piso obtuvo una vista muy clara de la situación actual de la ciudad portuaria. Había humo en algunos lugares, polvo levantado por fuertes impactos, indicando que estaban siendo emboscados, seguramente por algún enemigo. Las posibilidades de que se trataran de espectros eran considerablemente altas, y también, podría tratarse de esas misteriosas personas del templo de Serapis.

Meditar la situación logró apaciguar su desconcierto ante el cambio de su cuerpo: tenía que ir por su armadura si todavía estaba en el Serapeum, y también debía detener el ataque en Alejandría, así como llegar al fondo de las desapariciones y encontrar a esas dos mujeres.

Hizo una rápida comprobación de su cosmos y todo parecía normal, lo que quería decir que si estaba en capacidades de enfrentarse al enemigo.

Quizás hubiera cambiado por fuera, pero por dentro era Albafica de Piscis, y tenía un deber con el que cumplir.

* * *

><p>Ni Yuzuriha ni Shion se vieron dispuestos a perder el tiempo, por lo que acortaron bastante camino gracias a la teletransportación que era entre muchos otros dones un legado de su raza. Cuando llegaron a Alejandría el misterioso ataque ya había iniciado, y el hecho hizo que ambos se dieran prisa en aparecer luciendo sus respectivas armaduras.<p>

—Deben estar cerca —indicó Shion quien iba a la par de Yuzuriha en velocidad, ambos con el cuerpo inclinado y los brazos hacia atrás propulsados por sus pies.

Al llegar a la calle donde se suscitaba el disturbio frenaron, y para sorpresa de ambos, si se trataban de espectros causando problemas en las calles y aterrorizando a la población, pero estos eran reprendidos por otras personas que a pesar de llevar armaduras como ellos, no eran de su misma élite.

—En verdad, ustedes los espectros de Hades no son nada divertidos.

Uno de ellos llevaba el cabello de un tono rubio castaño, cuyas extensiones descendían hasta sus hombros en una cascada lisa mientras que la otra capa de pelo era una mata revuelta desmechada que le daba un aire rebelde y jovial, en contraste con las jóvenes y pícaras facciones que eran más propias de un Casanova que un guerrero. Su mirada altiva de color topacio contemplaba sin mucho interés al espectro que sujetaba del cuello de la armadura con la facilidad de quien sostiene un muñeco de trapo. Esbozó una sonrisa despectiva y simplemente le dejó caer, como si pudiera contagiarle algo. A juzgar por el estado del espectro aquel desconocido le venció con mucha facilidad, porque su sapuris estaba por entero destrozado, y la armadura del otro, que tenía un brillo azul hielo metálico con curiosos detalles que simulaban flores de enredadera, se hallaba intacta.

Él solo al parecer había acabado con siete espectros esbirros sin sudar, los mismos que estaban desperdigados a su alrededor. No podía tratarse de alguien normal, eso pensaban Shion y Yuzuriha que esperaban quizás que el otro notara sus existencias. Finalmente el caballero desconocido les dedicó una primera mirada que no estaba cargada de hostilidad, por el contrario, parecía bastante despreocupado al respecto.

—Hoo~, pero miren que tenemos aquí~ —canturreó en tono jovial, igual que acabara de encontrarse con viejos amigos—así que estos son los santos de Athena que tanto se jactan de proteger a los humanos; y perdón, no es que quiera hacer menos su noble labor entrometiéndome, es que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras aterrorizaban a estas hermosas jóvenes.

Señalaba con el brazo extendido a un grupo de mujeres agrupadas en una de las casas, donde sus cabezas se asomaban; parecían damas de compañía de algún sitio de entretenimiento por las sugerentes vestimentas que usaban. Shion se cercioró de que en sus alrededores no había ningún herido ni presencia enemiga. El extraño tenía razón.

—Te agradecemos el que te hayas tomado la molestia de ayudarles en nuestro lugar —enunció Shion sin disimular la nota de recelo en su voz. Iba a preguntarle su procedencia cuando el otro se le adelantó.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Shion de Aries, dije que lo había hecho por querencia propia —aclaró el joven que no debía ser mayor que Shion por unos tres años, este pasó los ojos del santo de oro a Yuzuriha. Ladeó levemente la cabeza y negó con suavidad. —No sabía que las mujeres de Athena poseían ese grado de belleza, lo tomaré como referencia para el futuro —guiñó un ojo descolocando un poco a la rubia y su compañero—, bueno, dejando eso para otro momento —enseñó una sonrisa amistosa—soy Adonis, encantado de conocerles.

—¿Adonis? —aquel nombre le sonaba conocido a Shion, recordaba haberlo escuchado alguna vez en su vida, quizás vinculado a alguna de las historias mitológicas.

—No nos has dicho del todo quien eres, si eres un santo con armadura entonces sirves a alguien, ¿no es así? —inquirió Yuzuriha que no estaba conforme con la explicación.

—Veo que no solo son bellas, también inteligentes como su diosa —halagó a la amazona, quien no presentó reacción por eso. Suspiró sin perder esa actitud holgada—si te refieres a si servimos a un dios tus suposiciones son correctas.

—¿Ya terminaste de parlotear, Adonis? —preguntó el otro caballero que estuvo en segundo plano al encontrarse mucho más distante. Se acercó hasta quedar junto a su compañero, un paso tras él.

A diferencia de Adonis quien se veía agradable y abierto, el segundo caballero quien era en belleza más agraciado que su compañero, se veía en contraste menos deseable para llevar una conversación. Parecía que ese hermoso rostro solo era capaz de reflejar hastío y capricho, los rizos dorados de su cabellera corta le daban un aire de niño mimado, así como los ojos verdes realzados por voluminosas y firmes pestañas; y su tez apiñonada. Su armadura era similar en brillo –y aparentemente en materiales- a la de su compañero, con la excepción de que esta era magenta claro y las inscripciones reflejaban otro tipo de flores.

—Solo me acabo de presentar —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a la interrupción de su compañero—¿Terminaste con los espectros que venían del muelle, Narciso?

—¿Ah?, ¿Esos asquerosos seres del subsuelo?, jm, no me interesa ensuciarme con la primera alimaña que veo —se apartó un rizo en un gesto presuntuoso—no soy como tú y el resto de desaforados que les encanta rodearse de tan vulgares seres.

—Se me olvida que tienes un sentido torcido de la selectividad, hasta con las cucarachas —negó con la cabeza Adonis sin perder la paciencia—entonces los dejaste escapar.

—Sólo los ignoré.

—¿Moviste el culo aunque sea un poquito para hacerles algún daño?, ¿un rasguñito?

—¿Me ves cara de purgador de insectos?

—¡Joder!, ¡¿Los has dejado irse así sin más?

—¿Qué parte de "yo no me rodeo de alimañas no has comprendido", Adonis?

El llamado Adonis iba a replicarle una más a su compañero, hasta que Shion intervino considerando que no era el mejor momento para limitarse a una discusión de compañeros de mantos.

—No es que quiera inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, ¿pero dijeron algo sobre espectros en el muelle?

El llamado Narciso lo miró por encima del hombro como si sopesara si era o no digno de recibir una respuesta por su lado.

—Llegaron desde el agua, la última vez que les dirigí la mirada hablaban de ir al Serapeum. Mencionaban algo de una armadura dorada.

—¿Una armadura dorada? —Shion y Yuzuriha se miraron las caras adivinando el pensamiento del otro, tenía que tratarse de la armadura de Piscis.

—Shion, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

El carnero asintió, y ambos se desplazaron rápidamente en dirección al Serapeum dejando al par de caballeros anónimos.

—Las cosas se van a poner animadas ahora, ¿no crees Narciso?

—Eso parece, ojalá sea así, y que los caballeros de Athena al menos no me decepcionen tanto como la repulsiva milicia de Hades.

—He escuchado que tiene a los Tres Jueces de su lado, así como los dioses gemelos y otros menores. Al menos en fuerza no tiene nada que envidiarle a Athena.

—¿Y es que ahora piensas como un soldado? —Se burló Narciso—ya razonas como un primitivo guerrero. Por eso odio bajar a la tierra, solo hay guerras que destruyen la poca belleza de este triste mundo.

Adonis avanzó por la calle con intenciones de irse, Narciso le siguió sin esperar que contestara.

Ellos no pertenecían a esas contiendas, y sin embargo eran conscientes de que pronto serían absorbidos por una, por su propia guerra.

—Las cosas se van a poner animadas, ya quiero que empiece el bacanal. —En los labios de Adonis una sonrisa ansiosa apareció.

* * *

><p>No iban a permitirlo, la idea de vivir soportando la derrota de haber dejado que una de las sagradas armaduras del zodiaco cayeran en manos enemigas era inaceptable. Antes preferían morir con honor de santos, haciendo lo que estuviese a su alcance para que el enemigo no diera un paso más.<p>

Bleriot tenía una herida en el costado seria, y aún así se mantenía en pie con mucha fuerza de voluntad para que los espectros no se acercaran a los rosales donde reposaba la armadura de Piscis. Yunkers y Curtis le protegían desde los laterales, uno con un ojo herido y el otro con los brazos quemados. Tenían el alma puesta en un solo objetivo, no dejar que nadie se acercara a esa armadura, no hasta que lograran regresarla a Santuario o su dueño regresara del más allá a portarla.

—Pfff hahahaha, mírenlos, parecen un montón de perros heridos —se burló uno de los espectros, el que tenía una especie de zarpas en la armadura rodeadas por un aura verde mohosa, que al gotear desintegraba la parte del suelo que tocaba cual ácido. —Yo, Possion la Estrella Celeste de la Ociosidad los reduciré a una masa irreconocible, ¡a puré de santos!

Yunkers apretó los dientes, aquel era el espectro que más problemas les estaba dando, los otros habían sido un poco amedrentados por sus fuerzas combinadas, pero con la llegada de ese estaban más confiados de ganarles. Para colmo, todavía no se recuperaban de aquel extraño lapsus y continuaban sintiéndose con la cabeza palpitante.

No se apartarían, así se acabara de lanzar contra ellos y los cortara en finas rodajas, dejando sus carnes arder en las llamas de su ácido nauseabundo. Hubieran terminado así de no ser por una inesperada lluvia de rosas negras que barrió con los espectros restantes e hirió al que servía de cabecilla temporal.

Juraron que era el caballero de Piscis quien descendía de un salto frente a lo que quedaba de los espectros, que realmente estaba vivo y había regresado por su armadura. La alegría les duró el mismo instante en que les abordó la sorpresa de encontrarse con algo completamente distinto.

Una mujer, que no iba precisamente luciendo en las mejores fachas, pero que poseía un cosmos tan intimidatorio como cualquier santo dorado.

Yunkers no podía creer lo que veía, al igual que sus compañeros. Esa mujer era idéntica al santo de Piscis.

—T-tú… ¿qui-quién e-eres…? —se esforzó por decir Possion, que débil se incorporaba con intenciones de cortar a la osada joven que tenía en frente. Su orgullo de espectro no toleraba que una mujer sin armadura los llevara, a él y a sus camaradas a esas condiciones.

La mujer de cabellos turquesa hizo aparecer entre sus dedos una rosa negra, idéntica a las que habían acabado con sus camaradas. La misma que iba a darle muerte.

—Eso es algo que no necesitas saber, espectro —musitó

_**Piranha Rose!**_

La rosa negra perforó su pecho y el espectro cayó sin vida en el pavimento del Serapeum. Un silencio un poco incómodo se instaló entre los caballeros de bronce que estaban confundidos por que una mujer repitiera con exactitud las técnicas del santo de Piscis y que esta les salvara, por si no fuera poco, tenía un horrible parecido con el dueño de la armadura que protegían.

—T-tú… ¿quién eres?, ¿cómo es posible que conozcas esas técnicas tan avanzadas y que pertenecen al santo de Piscis? —exigió saber Yunkers, desconfiado e intrigado.

La joven no respondió, no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿De qué forma explicaría esa situación?, y qué decir de su armadura, la que estaba entre esos rosales marchitos, ¿No volvería a portarla ahora que su cuerpo era incompatible con esta?

Albafica tenía demasiadas dudas, y sin embargo, eso no le impidió voltearse hacia los caballeros de bronce heridos y hablar con la propiedad de siempre.

—Es peligroso que permanezcan cerca de la armadura, está cubierta con mi sangre, todavía seca podría matarlos y más si tienen heridas abiertas —les advirtió, y sus palabras fueron tales cuales otros santos que le habían visto mínimamente recordaban.

Era imposible, ¿verdad?, no tenía sentido que…

—No nos has dicho quien eres, ¿cómo saber que no eres el enemigo que se aprovecha de la situación?

Los tres caballeros se crisparon al unísono en cuanto vieron que una rosa roja aparecía en los dedos de la mujer y que les apuntaba. Ninguno se movió así fueran a recibir el golpe, apretaron los párpados al ver que sí arrojaría la rosa contra ellos y se sorprendieron de no sentir el impacto en cuanto escucharon el roce de la rosa cortar el aire.

La Royal Demon Rose se clavó en el pecho de un espectro que pretendía atacar desde las sombras de las ruinas al trío de bronce. El cuerpo de este dio unos pasos delante y cayó al suelo con un ruido seco presa del veneno.

Aprovechó que los de bronce se apartaban para ver el cuerpo del espectro, y se acercó con cierta timidez a su armadura. El pez dorado le saludaba con el mismo brillo, la misma superficie. Posó una mano sobre la cabeza sintiendo una punzada de impotencia, era imposible vestirla tal cual como estaba ahora. Su mandíbula y puños se apretaron presas de eso.

—Hoo~, al parecer la princesa ha despertado de su mal sueño —irrumpió una voz. Albafica giró el rostro en la dirección concreta y encontró en los restos de una columna dos caballeros con armadura que no reconocía de ningún sitio. Adonis en compañía de Narciso descendieron a la desmantelada plaza, acercándose sólo los pasos suficientes para contemplar la imagen del ser metamorfoseado. Adonis contempló al caballero de Piscis de pies a cabeza en una rápida pero no menos detallada evaluación. —Nada mal, en verdad, la señora no se equivocó nada al escogerte. Eres muy parecida a ella en esa forma.

—Compara pero no ofendas, Adonis —reprendió Narciso, quien no dedicaba una mirada apreciativa a Albafica, por el contrario, parecía crítica, cortante y de marcado desagrado—nuestra señora es una diosa, es un crimen comparar su belleza con la de una vulgar rosa mortal, y para colmo, santo de Athena.

—Que malo eres reconociendo la competencia, Ciso —comentó con un deje de burla que irritó a su compañero. —Serás un magnífico avatar, Albafica de Piscis… o mejor dicho, señora Astarté.

Los santos de bronce exclamaron sorprendidos, entonces en verdad… ¿esa fémina era el santo de Piscis?

—¿Son del mismo grupo que aquellas mujeres? —interrogó Albafica midiendo la rabia que sentía, una que bullía con mucho mas salvajismo que cualquiera que hubiese sentido en su vida. —Ustedes… ¡¿Por qué me hicieron algo como esto…?

—Cambiar tu género fue un juego de niños, sin ofender, tenemos en nuestras filas a alguien que eso se le da demasiado bien —río Adonis sin perder el buen humor a pesar de la mirada airada de la pisciana—y refiriéndonos al porqué, nuestra señora lo demandó así y nosotros obedecimos. Eres la herramienta que necesita para renacer en la tierra.

—Siéntete honrado de ello, Piscis, estás destinado a prestarle tu cuerpo a nuestra diosa —añadió Narciso sin perder la aspereza en su voz.

—Además, no es como si te hubieras denigrado, incluso así te ves bastante bien.

El comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso de su tolerancia, fue en búsqueda de Adonis rodeándose de las rosas demoniacas, proponiéndose embestirlo y obligarlo a dejar esa postura tan relajada. El rubio castaño eludió el ataque, recibiendo apenas un rasguño en la mejilla. Narciso ni se inmutó por su compañero, y este, Adonis, seguía actuando como normalmente, ignorando el hecho de que el líquido caliente corría por su rostro.

—Creo que ahora deberías atender a las preguntas de tus compañeros, parece que llegaron los que faltaban —anunció Adonis señalando al fondo de una de las entradas a la plaza. Ahí estaba un Shion estático y una Yuzuriha igual de perpleja, los ojos de ambos se clavaban en la mujer de cabellos turquesa quien les devolvía la mirada con escepticismo.

Desde el otro punto de vista, ellos ya habían visto y escuchado parte de la conversación entre esos misteriosos santos y la joven fémina, que tenía un parecido idéntico con Albafica, e incluso poseía sus técnicas. Aunque lo vieran, les costaba creerlo, era imposible que alguien cambiara su género de la noche a la mañana, ni Shion con toda la sabiduría que poseía encontraba una explicación a lo que acababa de ver. A una mujer que a la vez era el mismo santo de Piscis.

_Shion._

Hasta la manera en la que hacía llegar los susurros a las puertas de sus oídos era la misma, no cabía duda: _era él_.

—Albafica…

Una suave brisa ocupó el silencio por momentos en los que Narciso bostezaba y Adonis veía el momento en abandonar ese sitio.

—Creo que lo dejaremos por hoy, igual, debemos enviar a quien supervise la evolución de la matriz —informó Adonis—así que con toda certeza nos volveremos a ver, señores, princesa Astarté. —improvisó una reverencia—por favor, cuide bastante ese colgante, no debe separarse de él o su cuerpo volvería a colapsarse por el dolor de la metamorfosis.

Con toda la mezcla de sentimientos, la rabia, la impotencia y el desconcierto, no había notado que en su cuello colgaba algo, de una fina tira de cuero negro pendía una piedra pulida en forma de rosa, en la cual se inscribía en la parte baja donde había una superficie plana una palabra en griego. Un nombre. _Nacida de la espuma._

—Afro…dita… —alcanzó a leer sosteniendo el dije entre sus dedos, a la vez que Adonis y Narciso se retiraban engullidos por los portales de las ruinas. Ahora comprendía un poco más la situación en la que estaba metido, solo un poco, sabía quién y por qué su cuerpo había cambiado tan dramáticamente, y de allí surgían otra serie de problemas que se les venía encima a los santos de Athena.

—Albafica. —la voz de Shion sonó muy cercana, no se había dado cuenta del momento en que se acercaba. Se giró con brusquedad y dio dos pasos largos apartándose de la mano que pretendía posarse en su hombro a modo de consuelo.

—¡No me toques Shion!, ¡Te lo he dicho siempre!, ¿acaso alguna vez escuchas lo que te dicen? —explotó, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo enojadas que sonaban sus palabras, de que acababa de rechazar de la peor forma a quien solo se estaba preocupando por su condición. Albafica se arrepintió al momento de ver la mano de Shion descender y su expresión, al principio preocupada y consternada por la forma en la que fue rechazado, pasaba a ser una tristemente comprensiva. —Lo siento…, no quería hablarte así.

—Me alegra de que estés vivo —comenzó a decir Shion, un tanto confundido por la apariencia, logrando que él o la otra levantara la mirada—quiero decir, viva, o no, ¡no!, vivo, ¡sí!

—Déjalo así, Shion —intervino Yuzuriha, quien en primer lugar había evaluado el estado de los santos de bronce, y ahora tomaba parte—entiendo que no debe ser fácil, pero es solo una apariencia, sigue siendo la misma persona.

—No me importa cómo se refieran a mí ahora, me tiene sin cuidado —intervino Albafica—lo único que en verdad me preocupa es mi armadura y la forma en la que mi posición compromete al Santuario.

Porque si de verdad llevaba en su interior la sombra de una diosa que pretendía encarnarse en él, algo más que su posición como caballero dorado estaba en juego. De un momento a otro se convertía en el origen de un serio problema.

—Eso ya debemos arreglarlo una vez que regresemos allí y expliquemos la situación… no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas.

Albafica asintió, y el ambiente serio se cortó por la suave risita de Yuzuriha que señalaba a Shion con la mirada.

—Pero antes considero que debemos conseguirte una prenda que te tape mas, deberás acostumbrarte a que las mujeres no enseñan con tanta despreocupación el torso como ocurre con los hombres. —Aconsejó haciendo evidente que la malla, por efectiva que fuera para que el busto no le estorbara en un combate, seguía siendo demasiado reveladora.

El peso de la vergüenza cayó cuando notó que Shion se apenaba por caer en la trampa de Yuzuriha. Fue la primera vez en la que sintió con tanta desesperación el tener algo que le tapara el torso. Iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse el tiempo en que tuviera que soportar esa apariencia… si de verdad tenía la posibilidad de recuperar su auténtico género.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Dreamy:<strong>_

Antes de cerrar el Word: Pfffffff e_e quedó horrible, lo sé, no me lo tienen que decir. Pero ¿qué les digo si son la 1 y media de la noche?, no esperen milagros nenes Uu.

El lugar donde despierta Albafica-chica es el Faro de Alejandría. Se especificará más de este sitio en el siguiente capítulo.

¿A qué no se lo esperaban?, acepto todo tipo de comentarios, enserio, hasta cartas bombas y amenazas de muerte. Me lo merezco por esta troleada de la que estoy bizarramente orgullosa. Esto es lo que causa el estrés de un 8vo semestre en la carrera de Ingeniería de Sistemas y la sobredosis de azúcar, ¡Yay!

PD: Me referiré a Albafica-chica tanto como él como por ella, al final viene a ser lo mismo ¿no?

Espero al menos haber cumplido con las expectativas después de causar tanta intriga en el prólogo ;D ¡Saludines!


	3. Carnaval de impurezas: Ensayo

A decir verdad tenía listo este capítulo desde hace muchísimo, pero quería darme tiempo para planificar y adelantar este y otros mini-proyectos como mis drabbles y el ASK para variar. Lo subo antes de lo previsto como regalo de navidad y fin de año, además de entero agradecimiento a los comentarios de kumikoson, Umizu y Eli castillo. ¡Gracias por animarme a continuar!

* * *

><p><strong><strong> Carnaval de Impurezas: Ensayo<strong>**

Sin lugar a dudas, el Faro de Alejandría se tenía bien merecida su posición como antigua maravilla del mundo. Un dios podría despreciarla con la misma facilidad que desprecia al resto de la tierra y sus habitantes, y un ser humano lo encontraría como otra bonita arquitectura histórica, entre otros puntos de vista, ninguno encajaba en la perspectiva que ella tenía: porque no se consideraba ni diosa, ni mucho menos humana.

Sólo para aclarar, tampoco un demonio.

Para una bruja el mundo está lleno, repleto de magia, de misterios, de fórmulas que logran resultados considerado imposibles. La han llamado ciencia para este tiempo, y pronosticaba que en unos dos siglos más la ciencia cambiaría mucho el concepto de la magia, lo sobrenatural, y también serviría de tapadera para un millón de secretos más bajo el velo del escepticismo.

A Selene le parecía bien así, de esa manera la magia se escondería de las personas y solo unos contados escogidos serán capaces de verla, de tener el honor de ser uno con ella, tal como era su caso. La magia no necesitaba de más gente de la necesaria, esa era su forma de verlo.

Contemplaba el firmamento por la ventana del último piso de la torre, en la minúscula isla. El manto negro azulado y las estrellas, las bellas constelaciones refulgiendo de vida. La brisa le acariciaba el rostro níveo, revolviendo parte de su cabellera azul índigo que mantenía sujeta por una fina cinta azul con el resto de la cortina de hebras cayendo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos que eran del mismo color de pelo se mantenían fijos en el astro que hacía justicia a su nombre.

—Es una hermosa noche —comentó más para sí misma que para la persona que caminaba hacia ella en la sombra de la habitación del último piso. La recámara que antecedía a la de la linterna del faro. —Sentí que Adonis y Narciso descendían al pueblo, ¿es verdad que se encontraron con los santos de Athena?

—Eso parece, además de neutralizar a los espectros de Hades y vigilar el retorno de la princesa con los suyos no intervinieron más. —Informó Dita, situada ya junto a Selene. Ambas tenían el vestido roto en los pliegues y las mangas arrancadas, como si las hubieran hecho jirones.

—Entonces todo marcha según los deseos de la señora —sonrió con especial dulzura, sin dejar de contemplar el cielo—lo mejor para la princesa ahora es que permanezca con los que todavía se consideran sus camaradas, arrastrarla con nosotros ahora sería un acto demasiado precipitado y por cómo está la situación actual nos conviene evitar una guerra contra el Santuario.

—Lo dice por _él_, ¿no es así? —el rostro de Dita ganó seriedad, una que le daba más años al juvenil rostro que poseía.

—Precisamente, me he mantenido cuidadosamente informada sobre sus movimientos, también sobre los finos hilos que ha tejido el destino hasta ahora —rodó los ojos hacia Dita manteniendo esa vaga sonrisa—los santos de Athena, nos guste o no, son los que actualmente están mejor capacitados para proteger al recipiente de nuestra preciosa señora contra este enemigo. La mitología los coloca como nuestra mejor opción por los momentos.

A Dita no le agradaba sentirse insuficiente, pero tanto Selene como ella se sabían como simples sacerdotisas que no están acostumbradas a la guerra, ni mucho menos, a batallas tan constantes.

Y sin embargo compensaban demasiado bien eso con la astucia y las artimañas que a lo largo de los años habían practicado y enseñado como tutoras. Recursos y talento les sobraba para conseguir lo que querían.

—Pero eso será hasta que ese peligro desaparezca, y la señora Afrodita podrá estar entre nosotros como antes.

Dita asintió.

—Seguramente su parada será Santuario —un velo de preocupación cubrió su rostro—sin embargo, una vez que esté allí será difícil interceptarla.

—No te preocupes por eso —colocó una mano en el hombro de la muchacha con gesto afable—ya me estoy encargando de que la persona adecuada nos sirva de vínculo con ella, y por supuesto, también le ponga al tanto de ciertas cosas que le serán de ayuda. —La mirada de Selene se desvió al interior del cuarto, a las sombras donde apenas se reconocían varias siluetas deformes amontonadas en el suelo, encadenadas a las paredes y el suelo. Los murmullos de aquellos que fueron _humanos_ comenzaron a irritarle profundamente, en otro momento sus lamentos habrían sido música para sus oídos, pero ahora que requería de la concentración total para seguir las predicciones en el cielo nocturno solo eran puro ruido. Pura basura.

La mujer etérea se percató de esto al mirar en la misma dirección de Selene, donde una mano pretendía apoderarse del tobillo blanco de Dita. Su compañera pisoteó sin piedad alguna la extremidad de la criatura y la retorció hasta deformarla más de lo que ya estaba esa huesuda y putrefacta mano.

—Es de los pocos que han tenido energía suficiente para _permanecer vivos y conscientes_ —comentó Dita, sin inmutarse por la acción de Selene, quien sonreía entre divertida y fastidiada por la presencia de esos seres que eran más parecidos a los espectros que a otro ser viviente.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer una limpieza, una donde no quede rastro de sus _horribles _existencias. No creo que las personas que les conocían quieran volverlos a ver en ese estado. —río un poco antes de chasquear los dedos.

El fuego cubrió sus cuerpos, iluminando la recámara donde se avistaba la luz de las llamas a través de la ventana y el humo que comenzaba a alertar sobre el incendio en el faro de Alejandría. Los primeros en aproximarse a atender el incendio juraron haber escuchado algo parecido a las carcajadas de una malvada bruja.

* * *

><p>¿A dónde se había ido todo el mundo?, pregunta interesante. Desde la mañana el bar, su bar, estaba por entero desolado, y no, no tenía nada que ver con la hora, siempre que abría el local pasaban uno o dos comensales a saludar, alguno que otro ocasional que se bebía un par de jarras para refrescarse del trabajo y en la medida que caía el sol la gente llegaba a ocupar las mesas para despejarse de los quehaceres diarios y comentar las noticias del día.<p>

Ya era casi medio día y el lugar permanecía vacío, ni un alma se asomaba.

Extraño, ni las veces en las que echaba un ojo fuera veía casi gente, alguno que otro sujeto ocasional que pasaba de largo. No era el primer día en que sucedía, toda la semana había sido así, y en la noche apenas ni recogía la cuarta parte de las ganancias que normalmente recibía. ¿Alguien quería tumbarle el negocio?, no podía ser, de tratarse de alguna taberna nueva se habría enterado.

Suspiró, por enésima vez, fregando con el trapo un vaso de vidrio por pura inercia de barman en la soledad de la barra.

_Om nom nom nom~_

En la soledad que _alguien_ se había esforzado por mantener, porque claro, aquel sujeto no podía llamarse propiamente compañía ahora, si solo estaba echado en una silla comiendo manzanas sin decir una palabra. Ni siquiera le había dicho con que motivo regresaba a ese pueblo, porque de visita obviamente no estaba. Para colmo todo lo que hacía era ignorarle y tragar.

Una venita palpitó en su sien cuando dejó otro hueso en el montoncito que venía coleccionando. Se hartó.

—¿Y bien?, si no viniste a tomar nada, ni siquiera a sacarme un poco de plática, ni mucho menos a contarme bien como te ha ido —le lanzó el trapo hecho una bola a la cabeza—¡por lo menos deja de hacer el vago y mueve el culo para ayudarme a limpiar el lugar!

—_Ajshkjahslkajslñakjslajs!_ —Se atoró con un pedazo de manzana, tosió un poco y recuperado de la sorpresa y la obstrucción se irguió para replicarle—¡¿Pero qué mierda te sucede ahora mujer? —bramó—, hace rato te morías por tener algo de compañía y por eso me quedé aquí, ¡y ahora que estoy te quejas de que no hago nada!

—¡Por si no lo sabías señor importante, no has hecho más que echarte ahí a devorar _mis manzanas_!, no tenía problema, al fin y al cabo fueron un regalo por la cosecha y no me las voy a comer todas, ¡pero que te quedes ahí sin decir pío te hace ver como un parásito aprovechado! —Calvera fulminó a Kardia con la mirada, quien se la devolvía con gesto de reproche. El silencio no duró sino hasta que ella suspiró dándose por vencida con aquel hombre que, para ciertas cosas como lo era entretener a una mujer era todavía un crío. —Oye, tú no andas por aquí si no es por un buen motivo, ¿verdad?, ¿sabes algo de la razón por la cual el pueblo está _tan_ desierto?

La pregunta no sorprendió al santo de Escorpio, Calvera era una mujer aguda, y verlo de nuevo tan despreocupadamente por ese pueblo distante del Santuario y llevando el cofre de su armadura, obviamente no era por viaje de placer, aunque para Kardia el simple hecho de irse a encontrar con la muerte lo volvía todo un viaje de placer por supuesto.

Calvera dudaba que fuera a contestarle, y tampoco pensaba en seguir insistiendo si a la primera –esa era ya la segunda- no iba a responder. Fue cuando él se incorporó de su asiento y se echó el cofre en la espalda, sin olvidar de apropiarse de una última manzana, que escuchó decirle:

—No estoy seguro, pero mi amigo piensa que algo extraño está ocurriendo en Éfeso. Por eso estoy aquí.

—¿En Éfeso?, pero… ese lugar está desierto hasta donde tengo entendido, nadie más que los vagabundos y ladrones están allí —normalmente estaba extrañada, ya que Éfeso era una civilización en ruinas cuya población estaba repartida en otros pueblos, y la permanente solo se trataban de indigentes y gente que venía de paso.

—Él dijo que necesitaba ir allí por algo, creo que tiene que ver con su maldita afición con los libros —negó con la cabeza—en fin, me iré a reunir con él pronto, se pone insoportable cuando lo hacen esperar adrede —rió imaginándoselo con esa cara de pocos amigos, cruzado de brazos y moviendo el dedo impaciente—. ¡Hasta entonces Calvera!

—_Cretino_ —murmuró apresuradamente en voz baja, apretando un puño y los dientes en una sonrisa ruda—¡Mándale mis saludos y bendiciones a Sasha!, ¡No hagas nada demasiado peligroso!

Kardia respondió a eso con una seña de brazo, él nunca aseguraba nada y Calvera lo sabía. La palabra **peligro** seguía a ese sujeto a donde fuera, pedirle que no se excediera más de la cuenta era lo único que podía hacer. Kardia vivía atado al riesgo, donde o todo ganaba o todo perdía, era una suerte que todavía no encontrara a esa persona donde entregarse sin remedio a su destino.

Al salir de la taberna el escorpión se encontró con la calle desierta, y le dio la razón a la angustia de Calvera por no ver ni un alma en los alrededores; eso incrementaba sus sospechas acerca de lo que Dégel le había comunicado en el mensaje recibido ayer de la pata de una paloma mensajera. _Sí que son útiles esos bichos emplumados_, pensó recordando a un Dégel cargado de varios rollos de pergamino, su cofre de armadura y una jaula de palomas que había partido hace más de una semana.

Estaban ocurriendo cosas extrañas en Éfeso, donde él fue a buscar quien sabe que información, sinceramente no lo recordaba, para el poco interés que ponía en las investigaciones de Dégel. El mensaje a pesar de estar encriptado en uno de los pocos idiomas que Kardia dominaba -la suerte de haber nacido y educado a lo griego- tenía un aspecto apurado y casi, casi desesperado. ¿En qué lío se había metido Dégel, y sin haberlo invitado desde un principio?

—Por suerte la invitación llegó, con retraso, pero dicen que _lo bueno se hace esperar._

Con una sonrisa dio un mordisco a la manzana y emprendió su marcha hacia Éfeso, que estaba a unos kilómetros a pie. No tenía pensado seguir haciendo esperar al acuariano.

* * *

><p>Lo que siguió del resto de la noche tras la aparición de esos misteriosos caballeros que decían seguir a la diosa Afrodita no fue la calma que hubiese querido Shion y el resto. Tras salir del Serapeum después de resolver que nada más había que hacer en esas ruinas y llegar al pueblo, se enteraron de que el Faro de Alejandría se estaba incendiando y que ya algunos aldeanos y pescadores estaban moviéndose para apagar las llamas. Albafica insistió en ir ya que se trataba del lugar en donde había despertado, y que en el momento no se le había ocurrido explorarlo al no sentir ninguna presencia en este. Todos comprendían que quizás eso no había sido ninguna casualidad y tenía que ser obra de esos misteriosos siervos.<p>

Al llegar el incendio estaba controlado, las pocas llamas que quedaban ya eran siendo apagadas gracias a los esfuerzos de pescadores y aldeanos, a los que no les duró la dicha de haber hecho un buen trabajo en equipo cuando uno de ellos lanzó un grito de horror al pisar algo que hacía _crack_, algo que tenía forma de un cráneo humano carbonizado.

Según el informe del médico forense del pueblo, eran los cuerpos de las treinta y siete jovencitas desaparecidas en ese mes: las edades y tamaños de los huesos, por malo que fuera su estado, concordaban con las descripciones, así como el número; y solo para que no quedara duda, el cuerpo mejor conservado por su forma parecía ser el de una mujer, una que no era otra sino la antigua dueña de una casa de entretenimiento de Alejandría, pérdida que rompió el corazón de más de uno.

El de Albafica no había sido la excepción, algo más que su corazón estaba quebrado y ese era su orgullo; ya no se trataba solo de su cuerpo, ¡había fallado por completo en su misión!. Esas muertes eran las que él tenía que haber evitado, y ahora era _su culpa_ que ellas estuviesen reducidas a eso. No lo soportó y se alejó del escenario apenas sin que muchos se dieran cuenta de su intento por desaparecer, logró llegar a la playa hasta que Shion le atajó el brazo frenándole.

—Suéltame —murmuró, aferrando en un puño los pliegues de la capa que Shion le había prestado para taparse.

—No tienes que cargar con esto tú solo —le dijo—tampoco fue tu culpa que eso ocurriera —no veía que Albafica apretaba los dientes con esas palabras—tú mismo viste que no hubiera nadie antes de irte.

—¡Pero podían haber estado allí y ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza! —Exclamó volviéndose hacia este e intentando removerse sin éxito, desventajas de ser mujer—¡yo solo pensaba en mí en ese momento y lo olvidé!, ¡me olvidé de la razón por la que había venido y eso es algo que no me puedo perdonar de la noche a la mañana!, ¡quizás nunca!

Estaba quebrado, y Shion sentía que también se quebraba con él. Sabía exactamente como se sentía; desde que tenía memoria, cuando Albafica liberaba esas emociones –como ahora- conseguía que el mensaje fuera tan claro que solo podía resumirse a empatía, llegaba muy adentro de quien lo presenciara. Tenía el impulso de consolarlo, de decir algo que le quitara esa amarga sensación de impotencia, de reconfortarle con un abrazo y decirle –aunque bien fuera una mentira piadosa- que todo iba a estar bien.

Pero no pudo hacer nada de eso, porque en el momento que bajó la guardia Albafica liberó su brazo del agarre, sin moverse de su sitio. Ahora la playa estaba desierta ya que la mayoría de los pobladores se encontraban en los alrededores del faro, la calma indiferente de la noche y la brisa del mar consiguieron suavizar algo de ese difícil silencio.

—Lamento si mi comportamiento te trae problemas, Shion —habló después de mantener por un rato la mirada desviada hacia las olas del mar negro—no pude controlarme… me es difícil controlarme ahora.

—Tú no debes disculparte por nada, es perfectamente normal que te sientas así —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva—además…, considero injusto que te tomes toda la responsabilidad del asunto tomando en cuenta que Yuzuriha, los demás santos y yo también estábamos aquí, no eres el único que se siente de esa manera. —Albafica bajó la mirada unos milímetros—. Pero comprendo que hoy se te han juntado demasiadas cosas, si te sirve de algo, por lo menos me alivia que estés con vida.

Creyó haber escuchado que Albafica murmuraba un "_gracias Shion" _antes de que Yuzuriha y los demás se reunieran con ellos en la playa. Ya nada podían hacer en Alejandría, descubrir los cuerpos había representado una fuerte derrota para cada uno de ellos, y también significaba que los enviados de Afrodita no intervendrían más allí. Cansados de esa larga noche resolvieron instalarse en alguna posada a descansar, tuvieron suerte de encontrar cupo en una pequeña, muy humilde, pero lo suficientemente cómoda para pasar la noche.

Ninguno consiguió dormir a plenitud, todos parecían contagiados por alguna plaga insomne que los ponía de una u otra forma a pensar en lo sucedido. Yuzuriha ni siquiera intentó dormir, invirtió su tiempo en pedir algunos materiales de costura a la dueña de la posada para sacar de la capa de Shion una blusa para Albafica, una que por la mañana estaba lista esperándole para medírsela.

—Fue suerte que nuestras medidas coincidieran un poco, por lo cansada que estabas no quería molestarte tan tarde —le decía en lo que enseñaba la prenda— ¿te gusta?

La pregunta le sorprendió un poco ya que se hallaba revisando el trabajo de Yuzuriha, una blusa blanca bastante sencilla, de mangas largas y de torso largo que descubría buena parte de los hombros para añadirle cierto matiz de frescura. La sintió cómoda al colocársela, no era algo tan femenino como para avergonzarle ni tan masculino como para decir que se estaba travistiendo. La amazona había dado en el clavo con su trabajo, le daba la impresión de que entendía demasiado bien cómo se sentía respecto a ese nuevo cuerpo.

—Sí, está perfecta; muchas gracias Yuzuriha. —Agradeció disimulando la fijación que tenía con su reflejo, con la apariencia que le devolvía; no se cansaba de lucir sorprendido –y turbado- por tan abrupto cambio.

Después de desayunar en la posada, tratando de no verse tan _caras largas_ respecto a la fea noche, fueron al puerto a esperar por un barco que los llevara a Grecia de vuelta, cada uno con la armadura en el cofre. Un pescador les informó que hoy ninguna nave iría a Grecia, y que lo más cerca que pasaría de allí era una que tenía como puerto la ciudad de Éfeso en el territorio turco. No les quedó más remedio que esperar a que esa nave zarpara, y hacer el resto del camino en esa parada.

Pocas fueron las palabras que intercambiaron entre sí, los caballeros de bronce así como el mismo Shion ayudaban en lo que podían a los pescadores en su trabajo como compensación del favor que les hacían al dejarlos ir en su navío. A Yuzuriha y a Albafica les habían casi prohibido el trabajar alegando que había suficientes hombres y que era mejor si disfrutaban del viaje. Aquello casi les llegó a sonar ofensivo, por lo menos a la rubia se le notaba más que a la de cabellos turquesa.

—Tch, no es que no esté acostumbrada a esto, pero resulta molesto cada vez que me topo con esta clase de amabilidad —había dicho en cuanto se encaminaba por la cubierta sin rumbo determinado—es una de las cosas con las que hay que lidiar siendo mujer.

A veces le daba la impresión de que Yuzuriha aprovechaba, consciente o inconscientemente, su condición para hacerle saber más sobre el mundo de las mujeres, no solo en la manera de vestir, sino en la forma en que la sociedad, con mucha influencia masculina donde la parte femenina era una clase aparte. Desconocía si le estaba haciendo sentir esa distinción con buena intención o a manera de _desquite _porque un hombre se colocara los zapatos de una mujer, pero fuera de la forma que fuera le caía como un balde de agua helada ya que le costaba acostumbrarse, siempre había sido muy independiente y de un momento a otro le parecía que todo el mundo se veía en la disposición de tratarle _distinto_ cómo si se fuera a quebrar, así se sintió cuando al subir les colocaron una rampilla de madera extra para hacer el ascenso al barco más fácil, lo habían hecho especialmente para ellas.

Yuzuriha accedió a ayudar en la cocina, Albafica se negó con educación ya que la presencia de cuchillos y la posibilidad de un corte era un riesgo que no pensaba tomar, su cuerpo habría cambiado pero su sangre no lo había hecho. Le sabía mal el no hacer nada en lo que iba del viaje, siendo que todos ayudaban en algo; si no fuera por la presencia de ellos, por su amabilidad, no estaría sintiéndose tan inútil. Ya no era solo su sangre sino su cuerpo como tal.

—¡Ah!, Albafica, estabas aquí —Shion llegaba con el torso descubierto, a excepción de las vendas que las llevaba empapadas de sudor, así como en el cuello, los hombros y la frente perlada—por un momento te me perdiste en el barco —sabía que lo decía por su aspecto, ni él ni nadie estaban del todo acostumbrados a verlo de esa forma, sin embargo no mostró incomodidad ante esto aunque Shion si cayera en la cuenta de su imprudencia. —En fin, te buscaba porque necesito un poco de ayuda con esto.

Redes de pescar, aunque jamás en su vida había tejido una Shion tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera mejor que él. Al inicio no supo qué hacer pero después identificó la forma del tejido y cómo debía enhebrar el hilo en la malla, consiguiendo así reparar las redes rotas.

—Podrías haberle pedido ayuda a alguno de los pescadores —dijo Albafica después de terminar de cerrar el hueco.

—Ninguno de ellos se encontraba disponibles y me tomaron por sorpresa con este encargo —se encogió de hombros—no soy muy bueno con las agujas.

—Yo tampoco lo soy.

—Al menos eres mejor que yo.

—Shion —lo detuvo—basta, se que hiciste esto para no dejarme por fuera, tus excusas siempre han sido pésimas y es siempre lo que te delata —puntualizó directo y sin anestesia.

El lemuriano se incomodó un poco, no por la franqueza de Albafica, sino por el hecho de resultar tan obvio para él o ella –no sabía si el hecho de ser mujer le hacía más agudo-. Suspiró viendo que no había nada que hacer.

—Igual, no era para darte un quehacer… lo hice porque pensé que al menos eso te distraería y no te enfrascarías en pensar las cosas antes de llegar a Santuario. —Se sinceró.

Ambos sabían que su posición como caballero dorado de Piscis estaba en juego, y no es que el hecho de que era mujer ahora fuera la razón, sino lo que estaba detrás de eso, lo que significaba el colgante de rosa. Lo habían destinado a encarnar a una diosa que bien se desconocían sus intenciones, si iba a ser una amenaza para Athena y la humanidad. Tenían que existir motivos para que un dios decidiera encarnar, y más aún, hacerlo en un santo ateniense.

Ambos también sabían cuán importante era para Albafica su puesto. Había vivido para ser lo que era, había sacrificado el contacto con otros para seguir ese camino, incluso, la vida de su preciado maestro, y ahora todo eso estaba a punto de irse al demonio. Él no tenía nada más allá que esa vida, nadie le esperaba fuera del Santuario, y tampoco podía darse el lujo de ser esperado por alguien siendo el peligro que era.

—Asumiré las consecuencias de lo sucedido, no te preocupes —dijo Albafica dejándole las redes a Shion en los brazos, o mejor dicho, casi se las arrojaba para evitar el contacto—el Patriarca y Athena sabrán que hacer al respecto, me preocupa más que esto pueda ser problemático para ellos.

_Una mentira muy piadosa viniendo de ti Albafica_, pensó Shion negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Será mejor que te vuelvas a tapar, a tus hombros parece no sentarles bien el sol pesquero —aconsejó Albafica antes de retirarse, dejando a un Shion que se miraba la piel de los hombros y brazos con gesto de sorpresa al notarlas enrojecidas. Sintió una punzada de vergüenza al escuchar las risitas disimuladas de los santos de bronce acerca del comentario y lo delicada que parecía ser la epidermis de un santo de oro. Shion prefirió lidiar con la pena riéndose con ellos en lo que pensaba buscar algo con qué refrescarse la piel que después le iba a arder como los mil infiernos.

Ya pronto estarían en tierra.

* * *

><p>Rotura de cráneo, y esa era una visión optimista para la forma en la cual había conseguido que su cabeza le doliera de tan monstruosa forma. La verdad tenía mucha suerte de tenerla entera, pero eso no hacía menor el dolor, por el contrario, el solo hecho de pensar –en las posibilidades o lo que fuera- acrecentaba las punzadas en toda la zona del hueso y un poco más. Al menos le aliviaba seguir siendo el mismo y no saberse loco, o con algún trastorno cerebral por el golpe: si era capaz de distinguir eso, entonces estaba en sus plenas facultades.<p>

Aún así no se atrevió a mover un músculo, todavía no evaluaba por completo los daños en su cuerpo, ni mucho menos conseguía hilar los eventos que le condujeron a ese estado, el tiempo que llevaba así, y más importante, _donde_ se encontraba. Por lo que lograba captar con la vista, ese lugar no era la biblioteca de Éfeso donde había estado antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia. El techo era de piedra, por las rejas que cercaban el cubículo debía ser una celda subterránea dado que no encontraba ventanas y sentía la temperatura distinta respecto a la latitud.

Dégel lo intentó de nuevo, recordar, recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí o mejor dicho, lo que ocurrió antes. Aunque le matara la cefalea encontraba esencial hacerlo; en su forma de actuar siempre empezaba por el análisis situacional y en base a ello tomaba sus decisiones; a veces le ganara lo impulsivo cuando algo valioso para él estuviese en juego, ocasiones que podían contarse con los dedos; al no ser el caso podía tomar esa prevención.

Había llegado a Éfeso alrededor de una semana, sin contar el espacio oscuro en el que permanecía inconsciente. Tras esa noche en el Star Hill intentando leer las predicciones de las estrellas y llegar a tan inconclusos resultados, la ansiedad producida por la intriga y curiosidad a causa de la misma situación, sumada la urgencia que traía el asunto de las desapariciones, le llevaron a realizar una investigación más rebuscada. Sus libros no eran suficientes, y realizar un viaje tan largo hacia Bluegard implicaba más tiempo del que en realidad contaban.

Entonces recordó haber escuchado de su maestro que en Éfeso se encontraba la biblioteca más antigua del mundo, que a pesar de haber sido desmantelada en varias ocasiones conservaba entre sus paredes y escombros valiosos rollos de pergamino que albergaban información en lenguaje encriptado que la gente normal lo identificaría solo como un archivo más de inventario, cuando en realidad escondían secretos sobre diversos sucesos de los cuales, yéndose a la parte conspirativa, encerraban cuestiones relacionadas con los dioses. Aquella era una de las tantas teorías de las cuales Dégel, ni el mismo Krest, podían certificar como auténticas, se basaban en puras especulaciones y alguna que otra prueba que casualmente la corroboraba por encima.

Sin embargo era una opción, si no daba resultado siempre podía desviarse a Bluegard o alguna región cercana donde le fuera posible contactar con la gente que él conocía, gente estudiada en diversos campos de la ciencia para ese entonces, y que con algo de suerte podrían orientarle. Nunca una lectura astrológica le había resultado tan difícil, ambigua, e intrigante hasta ahora, todas las noches desde que eso empezó se lo preguntaba, al punto en que a veces se quedaba perdido en el espacio sin prestar atención a lo que le decían otros, con Kardia por ejemplo se había llevado repetidos bromazos hasta hartarlo.

En fin, acabó por ir a Éfeso a investigar en su biblioteca, conmemorada a Celso por su hijo Gayo Julio Aquila durante la vigencia del Imperio Romano. Recordó haberse quedado por entero fascinado con la fachada de aquel monumento de la historia, sostenida por cuatro columnas dobles en cada piso, y que a la entrada se topara con cuatro nichos albergando las "Cuatro Virtudes de Celso", y flanqueadas por dos estatuas que daban paso a nueve escalones de mármol; la fachada de la Biblioteca no era sino un adelanto de lo que se podía ver en su interior: una gran sala de lectura situada en su planta baja cuyas grandes ventanas orientadas hacia el este favorecían el paso de la luz a primeras horas de la mañana.

Una sala subterránea de techos abovedados protegía la tumba de mármol de Celso; mientras que el segundo piso, por lo que parecía, estaba destinado únicamente a albergar manuscritos, de los aproximadamente 12.000 que se calcula llegó a tener la biblioteca, logró enumerar unos 500 sin contar si estaban o no en condición de ser estudiados.

Admitía haber perdido alrededor de cuatro horas en la exploración y la fascinación que le causaba ese pedazo de la historia del mundo. De no ser por la necesidad de iniciar cuanto antes el proceso de decodificación de aquellos pergaminos restantes se habría permitido estudiar con más detenimiento los distintos recovecos de la biblioteca. El trabajo más engorroso fue el descifrar que tipo de código usaban esos pergaminos, un griego tan antiguo entremezclado con anotaciones turcas lo hacían verdaderamente difícil si sumaba también las constantes mezclas de latín. Una noche de desvelo entero fue suficiente para descubrir ese código, ya a la mañana siguiente y después de un merecido descanso, se encontraba enfrascado en la traducción.

Quinientos rollos, todos en estado precario, algunos ilegibles, otros que de solo moverlos un poco se pulverizaron. A Dégel le se sentaba mal que tan antiguos registros quedaran reducidos a polvo por culpa de la ignorancia de las personas y el abandono. Los rollos con los que contaba, hasta ahora, le revelaban algunos detalles sobre el culto a Artemisa que se celebraba en aquellos tiempos antes de Cristo, y le llamó especialmente la atención que otro rollo contara con una precisión tremenda la historia de los siete durmientes de Éfeso, la cual era una de las leyendas más antiguas del Cristianismo. En alguna ocasión también había estudiado la biblia, e incluso, leído libros que según su maestro la Iglesia les había rechazado y tildado de escrituras impostoras (más adelante conocidos como textos Apócrifos). Lo cierto es que la historia como la leía Dégel tenía sus diferencias respecto a la original, cosa que le llamó la atención pero no la suficiente como para seguir indagando. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle hecho suficiente hincapié en el momento.

Días pasaron, y tras más de mediodía traduciendo y requisando decidió que era tiempo de tomarse un descanso, lo aprovechó en ir al pueblo vecino por provisiones, la villa de Selçuk. Tomó las suficientes como para cinco días más que según sus cálculos sería lo que más o menos necesitaría para terminar su investigación. De regreso a la ciudad en ruinas se encontraría con una sorpresa.

Las calles, antes vacías, abandonadas, ahora estaban repletas de gente; y no precisamente de vagabundos o ladrones que frecuentaban el sitio. Eran personas que iban vestidas como los griegos antiguos, y algunos iban representando algún dios de la mitología o llevando sus estatuas en miniatura. Dégel se quedó en una pieza observando a esa multitud de personas, salida de la nada, y que para colmo exhibían un comportamiento desenfrenado de pasión, violencia, lujuria y codicia en contraste con la música alegórica de los carnavales.

—Bienvenido a la _Catagogonia, _señor. —Le había dicho una joven que iba sugerentemente vestida, enseñando uno de sus pechos tal como era visto en la en la antigua Grecia. Dégel tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para recomponerse y pensar en lo que sucedía. La Catagogonia era una celebración _prohibida_ hacía varios siglos atrás desde la instalación del Cristianismo, y precisamente había sido prohibida por los excesos y los tantos actos delictivos que ocurrían durante su celebración. También era extraño que repentinamente toda esa gente apareciera en Éfesos para eso, no tenía sentido.

—¿Quién está organizando esto? —Exigió saber—las Catagogonias solo se celebran los 22 de Enero, faltan días para esa fecha.

—El Señor nos dijo que podíamos celebrarlas antes, y que en la fecha prometida sería la obra definitiva —respondió sin inmutarse, casi embelesada o fascinada por alguna razón que el acuariano desconocía, y que le hacía sospechar que esa chica estaba bajo los efectos de algún narcótico por como lucían de dilatadas sus pupilas. —Este es un ensayo, pero igual puede divertirse.

—Los caballeros de Athena también son bienvenidos en las Catagogonias —intervino un hombre de notable porte, ancho y un poco robusto con los bíceps bien formados y expuestos bajo la túnica que le colgaba de lado. De piel tostada por el sol y abundante barba cana, los rizos de su melena también eran grises y le daban el aspecto de ser un viejo león. Sus pequeños ojos dorados estudiaron a Dégel un momento, y este hacía lo mismo identificando que ese sujeto iba vestido en representación a Zeus, lo cual le hacía sospechoso de ser el responsable de esa celebración pagana. —Sería un honor que un santo de su orden se uniera a nuestra celebración.

—¿De dónde ha venido esta gente? —preguntó Dégel.

—Los dioses los han llamado.

—Los dioses también lo llamaron a usted… —dijo la joven que ahora se recargaba en su brazo, abrazándolo entre sus senos—seguramente recibió la invitación de las estrellas.

_¿Las estrellas?_, Dégel no pudo evitar asociarlo con la misteriosa lectura con el Patriarca. ¿Acaso se debía a esa misteriosa celebración?

—Leica, hija, conduce a nuestro invitado a que se cambie y se una a nosotros —indicó a la muchachita de cabellera castaña y rizada—siendo el santo de Acuario será como tener a la encarnación de Ganimedes entre nosotros. —Esbozó una sonrisa libidinosa.

Dégel trató de obviar el doble sentido de aquella insinuación poco decorosa, y también el hecho de que esa chica –que a su juicio no estaba consciente de lo que hacía- se le restregara de forma tan descarada en el brazo mientras le conducía a uno de los pocos edificios en pie donde le haría cambiarse para la ocasión. Lo mejor para comprender esa situación era mezclarse con ellos y averiguar desde la raíz si todo eso era obra de algún enemigo.

Tuvo que manejar bien la situación para no ser descortés y a la vez no caer presa de los bajos instintos de la jovencita, cuando esta le propuso quitarle la armadura dorada y vestirlo con el atuendo del copero de los dioses. Por suerte había logrado disuadirla de que le esperara fuera del edificio mientras se cambiaba. Tiempo que aprovechó para escribir con un pedazo de pergamino que llevaba y un trozo de carboncillo una apurada nota en _Ateón_*. Tenía que avisarle a alguien de lo que sucedía, y en ese momento solo podía pensar en una persona que sin pensárselo dos veces acudiría en su ayuda: Kardia.

Él debía conocer mejor esas costumbres dada su proveniencia, y era de las pocas personas a las cuales se confiaría sin pensárselo dos veces de sucederle algo.

Cuando salió al encuentro fue recibido no solo por Leica, sino por una multitud de personas que rodeaban en un arco a la representación de Ganimedes en la tierra. Le sentaba incómodo que repentinamente todos quisieran tocarlo, acariciarle la cabellera o rozarle las extremidades; de las pocas cosas que pudo evitar fue que una mano intrusa le apretara una de las nalgas, mano del cual no conoció a su dueño o dueña.

Sin duda esa introducción a la Catagogonia iba a ponerlo a prueba. Tenía que buscar la oportunidad para regresar a la biblioteca e ir por una de las palomas mensajeras que se había traído del Santuario, el mensaje debía llegar a Kardia o en su defecto al Patriarca. Con tanta gente pendiente de él y la joven Leica que ahora no se despegaba de su cintura, iba a ser un verdadero reto.

—¿El copero de los dioses no tiene sed?

—Necesito ir un momento a la biblioteca, ¿te importaría esperar?

—La biblioteca… ¿Qué harás allí?, ¿quieres un lugar más privado~? —le susurró sensualmente al oído.

—Debo buscar algo, no demoraré.

Iba en contra de su ética tratar tan indiferentemente a una mujer, por más ansias que esta tuviera en llevarlo a la cama con tanto descaro; para ese caso le urgía salir de ella e ir a entregar el mensaje. La dejó cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca y se fue casi a trote al interior, donde localizó inmediatamente entre los nichos con las estatuas las jaulas de las aves. Tomó una y ató con habilidad el mensaje en la pata, no sin antes indicarle al adiestrado animal a quien debía entregar el mensaje.

—A Kardia, cuento contigo pequeña. —La dejó ir por una de las ventanas y observó por segundos como esta se perdía en el cielo más allá del horizonte.

E inmediatamente escuchó un grito femenino, este pertenecía a Leica, la cual encontró arrinconada por dos hombres que le sujetaban los brazos y rasgaban indecentemente las ropas. Dégel no demoró en intervenir empleando una de sus técnicas, la cual congeló momentáneamente los movimientos de aquellos tipos. Tomó la capa roja de uno de ellos y la usó para proteger el desnudo torso de la muchacha, la cual le miró con ojos llorosos conmovida antes de lanzarse a su cuello a abrazarle. Dégel solo le correspondió a modo de consuelo y como acto protector de su parte.

Tenía que sacar a esa muchacha de allí, si al menos ella se salvaba de aquella locura podría alertar a los lugareños de los pueblos vecinos. La llevó en sus brazos hasta que se quedó por entero dormida, después de sollozar largo rato en su cuello y después en su pecho antes de que se rindiera al sueño.

Lástima que los abusivos se habían ya recuperado de su técnica momentánea y habían tenido el tiempo suficiente como para recolectar un ejército de hombres afiebrados y celosos de la pareja. El que no da ni comparte lo que tiene. Dégel no era el tipo de caballero ateniense que atacara personas si con eso podía librarse del peligro, teniendo las manos ocupadas no podía emplear sus técnicas, y tratándose de personas comunes, estas podrían herirles terriblemente si en la huída calculaba mal. Todo lo que le quedaba era correr como una persona normal y esperar el poder perderles de vista.

Leica fue reaccionando a medias, se asustó al notar que una pedrada había herido al Ganimedes en la cabeza y un camino de sangre se dibujaba en un lado de su frente. Dégel le sonrió restándole importancia.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —le aseguró—¿te puedes mover? —ella asintió con la cabeza, Dégel se percató que por la forma en la que ahora enfocaba la mirada revelando sus pupilas violeta, la chica se encontraba más sobria—¿serás capaz de correr lo más rápido de puedas hasta la villa?, un amigo o más podrían venir allí y necesitarían de alguien que les cuente de la situación. —explicó y Leica pareció comprender a donde quería llegar el santo de Acuario. —¿Podrás hacerlo?

La muchacha asintió.

—Sí, Dégel-sama.

Soltó a Leica y la dejó correr por el camino de tierra rodeado por el bosque que limitaba con la siguiente villa. Dégel se detuvo y se aseguró de que ingresara al bosque sin dificultades, rezando porque llegara sana y salva.

Lo que seguía tras esa escena era borroso y confuso. Recordaba haber creado un muro de hielo que impidió el avance de las tropas de personas exaltadas por la celebración. Después había localizado un desvío en el bosque para regresarse a Éfeso una vez que renunciaran a buscarle. A diferencia de Leica él sí debía permanecer allí, como mucho, recuperar sus anotaciones y los pergaminos que faltaban por estudiar así como su armadura. No sabía exactamente en qué punto o momento se hizo esa supuesta fractura de cráneo, pero si la forma en la que había sucedido. Un olor embriagante le había enturbiado los sentidos –quizás al llegar efectivamente a la biblioteca- y aprovechando ese instante de debilidad le habían golpeado salvajemente con un garrote.

—¿Cuántos días llevaré aquí…? —se preguntó en voz baja a sí mismo, en lo que intentaba colocar su cuerpo de lado contra el suelo, midiendo si era o no conveniente incorporarse.

—Dos días y una noche haciéndome compañía~ —dijo la voz de alguien que hasta ahora no había notado allí, al mismo tiempo sentía que ese alguien tenía su mano sobándole una nalga—por fin despiertas, guapo.

Dégel se volteó abruptamente y en lo que establecía una marcada distancia entre el sujeto y él. Incrementó su cefalea con el movimiento, y le sirvió para darse cuenta de que su compañero de celda era un hombre de aspecto descuidado, cuyas ropas estaban curtidas y polvorientas –quizás llevaba más tiempo que él allí- y tenía una barba descuidada poblada de vellos rojizos similares al tono de su cabello que iba sujeto en una coleta baja. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, como si hubiera probado altas dosis de alcohol etílico y quien sabe que otras cosas, lo cual le daba un aspecto enfermizo a sus pupilas azul pálido. Estaba seguro de que su aspecto no podía ser peor que el de aquel hombre.

—¿Quién eres?, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? —interrogó, recomponiéndose.

—De la misma forma que tú, me imagino —dijo con la voz rasposa y cansada—una linda chica que me ofreció una copa, después todo se volvió confuso y… bueno, es una lástima, esperaba disfrutar un poco más de la fiesta.

—A mi me golpearon desprevenido, había un olor en la biblioteca muy extraño que me desconcentró…

—Incienso del templo de Artemisa, para los intrusos —dedujo el extraño—le veo el lado positivo, ahora que estabas aquí podía tocar la otra gemela que me faltaba~

Dégel, como pocas veces en su vida, sintió la fría sensación del acoso bajándole de la cabeza a todo el cuerpo. Y eso que el frío era su temperatura, este resultó desagradable.

—Me llamo Hamelín —se presentó—es un placer conocerte, Dégel de Acuario.

—¿Cómo sabes mi…?

—Tienes un culo digno de los dioses, ¿cómo no te iba a conocer?

—… no me basta con esa explicación —aclaró Dégel, incómodo con los halagos hechos hacia su zona trasera.

—Si me dejas darte otra sobadita puedo ser más específico.

—No, gracias. Me conformaré con esto.

Tanteó con los dedos la reja, parecía una aleación de metal corriente, no le daría problemas para romperla en ese caso y salirse de ahí. Todavía debía recuperar sus cosas y la armadura dorada.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —le advirtió el otro como si leyera sus movimientos aún en tan precarias condiciones, eso sorprendió a Dégel—ese metal repele la actividad del cosmos, así como las paredes, el piso, el techo…

—Sabes dónde estamos, ¿no es así?

—En el templo de Artemisa, o mejor dicho, en la parte de abajo donde encerraban a los prisioneros de guerra. Supongo que te harás una idea de la clase de prisioneros que estuvieron aquí, ¿verdad? —sonrió irónico—santo de Athena.

Eso lo explicaba todo, dejó de palpar el metal con los dedos resignado. Había probado si la temperatura del metal disminuía y era inútil, tal como decía Hamelín. La única forma de salir de allí era esperar a que vinieran por ellos.

—Hay que esperar.

—Y tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos para conocernos mientras esperamos~~ —Dégel volvió a ponerse en guardia ante la insistencia del otro, que también notó esto—vamos guapo, ¿o es que ya estás comprometido con alguien más?

—No sé si a eso se le pueda llamar compromiso, pero dudo mucho que le guste la idea de que tenga un acosador —dijo un franco Dégel al pensar en lo que Kardia podría decir de enterarse de cómo había sido hasta ahora su experiencia en Éfeso.

—Me tiene sin cuidado, lo que pueda pasar en esta celda se puede quedar aquí —le guiñó el ojo—aunque entiendo que con este aspecto no luzca muy atractivo.

—En realidad, y para el estado en el que se encuentra, dudo que pueda hacer gran cosa. —Remató Dégel con una punzada de sinceridad, acabando con las esperanzas de Hamelín a quien había hecho colapsar y volverse de piedra. Por lo menos así respiraba más tranquilo.

En lo que esperaba que el mensaje llegara a su compañero, y conseguía recuperarse lo suficiente como para salir de allí si venían por ellos. Porque dudaba que los responsables fueran a olvidarse de ellos, eso intuía.

Kardia, y algunos invitados inesperados, pronto se reunirían allí para la mañana del 22 de Enero. El día del Catagogonia definitivo, donde quizás se explicarán y aparecerán más misterios que giran alrededor de una ambigua predicción de los astros. Eso apenas era el interludio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Dreamy:<strong>_

**Éfeso**, Antigua ciudad griega que pasó a manos de Turquía, la cual tiene entre sus atractivos la Biblioteca de Celso, el templo de Artemisa, la casita donde María, la madre de Jesús de Nazaret, vivió y murió. La Iglesia de San Juan, Odeón, el estadio de Éfeso, el Templo Corintio, las Canteras de Prion, entre otros. Algunos de estos lugares aparecerán en lo que permanezca el escenario de Éfeso.

**Catagogonia**, una celebración que se llevaba a cabo todos los 22 de Enero en Éfeso, fiesta donde la gente salía vistiéndose como los antiguos griegos; acostumbraban a representar a los dioses y héroes de la mitología. Algunos sostenían figuras en miniatura de estos. Era especialmente conocida por los excesos, los abusos, violaciones a mujeres, robos y cuando mucho, asesinatos, que se cometían en pleno desenfreno que eran escusados bajo el afán por la actuación. Fue prohibida por lo mismo.

**Ateón** es el nombre que le daré al lenguaje encriptado con bases del griego antiguo que usan tanto el Patriarca como Athena y los dorados para comunicarse mediantes mensajes llevados por aves mensajeras. Es pura invención mía para explicar la forma en la que ellos se comunicaban a distancia.

Recomendación: si quieren hacer más didáctico el fic y conocer algo del escenario pueden buscar en Google imágenes sobre Éfeso y sus atracciones, sobretodo la Biblioteca de Celso, no se van a arrepentir, hasta a mí me dieron ganas de ir algún día a visitarla.

Y de nuevo las insinuaciones. Dégel da señales de tener acceso a información que podría tildarse de "prohibida" al público, de ahí que aquí en el fic haya tenido la libertad de ver los rollos –quizás los originales o copias- de los textos apócrifos de la Biblia. Me encanta pensar que él tenía esa ventaja, una de la que siento mucha envidia (?).

Este capítulo es la apertura del primer mini-arco del fic, que incidirá más adelante. ¡Ya empezarán a aparecer más caballeros de Afrodita!

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!


	4. Carnaval de impurezas: Catagogonia

De nuevo subo capítulo antes de lo que tenía propuesto, estoy poniéndole ganas en terminar este mini-arco y adelantar; así si estoy en una temporada muy dura con el fin de semestre o cosas por el estilo sabrán que los capítulos no demorarán en actualizarse. Si demoran pues... teman y recen mucho a los dioses por mi alma.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!, no saben lo bien que me hace leerlos, me dan fuerzas y mucha más motivación a seguir con esto: Andy, Umizu, Eli Castillo y kumikoson, ¡hacen posible que me proponga estar al pie con esta historia!

Futuramente habrá en mi perfil una encuesta para el mejor caballero (chico o chica) de Afrodita. Solo dejemos que la historia avance y aparezcan los personajes, ¡estén muy pendientes de los OC!, créanme, me he esmerado mucho por hacerlos dignos de la diosa que tienen, con el debido respeto a la señora del Amor y la Belleza.

Ya saben que al final de capítulo se agradecen los comentarios~ así sean amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones, cualquier cosa, yo lo recibo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja :)

¿Ya he dicho que Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece?, bueno, no es que estuviera ansiosa por recordarlo u.ú

* * *

><p><strong>Carnaval de impurezas: Catagogonia<strong>

¿Se habría perdido?, no, estaba seguro de que el bendito pueblo en ruinas quedaba por ahí, Calvera dijo _por la ruta del bosque pasando por la villa vecina encontrarás el desvío: un camino de tierra que no tenía otra ruta más de la que señalaba con claridad_. Pues bien, para Kardia no era tan claro, llevaba horas siguiendo esa ruta que no le conducía a ningún lugar. Los arbustos no se habían terminado, al salir de la villa de Selçuk le esperaba otro bosque espeso y el camino de tierra de la dirección, ¡pero el maldito camino de tierra se había terminado en mitad del bosque!

Tenía tiempo caminando por su cuenta, arrastrando los pies como si se propusiera arrancar la tierra debajo a ver si "mágicamente" reaparecía el condenado camino de Calvera. Fastidiado, Kardia sacó del bolso viajero de cuero que llevaba con un movimiento brusco una de las manzanas de las cuales se apoderó al durante su estadía en el bar, e iba a darle el mordisco de gloria de no ser porque el sonido cercano de un derrape le llamó la atención.

Naturalmente que por un simple desprendimiento de tierra no se habría ni molestado en correr a ver donde había ocurrido, si este no hubiese sido acompañado por un grito –juraba que era femenino- de auxilio. Kardia esquivó toda la vegetación que se le atravesaron en el camino valiéndose de brazos y piernas hasta que llegó al filo de un barranco, abajo se extendía una boca profunda y del otro lado estaba la chica, agarrándose torpemente como podía de las superficies rocosas sobresalientes que le servían de apoyo para no caer. Evaluó la situación con rapidez: él estaba del lado contrario y los separaba un abismo de sabría Dégel cuantos metros, y ella estaba del otro lado pendiendo de un par de dedos. Kardia chasqueó la lengua un tanto frustrado, ese no era su día.

Se desprendió del cofre de la armadura para mayor movilidad, y con la habilidad de un felino saltó hacia la pared donde se aguantaba la muchacha. Acertó al ver que no solo sus extremidades se ajustaban a la superficie, sino que el aguijón en su uña derecha era perfecto para sostenerlo una vez clavado en la tierra. Por el nuevo peso de la chica en su brazo izquierdo bajó unos centímetros hasta que finalmente su fuerza prevaleció frente a la gravedad del acantilado.

—_Deh!_, definitivamente esto me pasa por ser demasiado buen tipo —masculló, vigilando la distancia que lo separaba de arriba, no era demasiada por suerte, nada que una rápida escalada para estirar sus miembros –y uña- no aguantara; de paso le servía de estiramiento. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kardia se dio cuenta inmediatamente de no recibir respuesta que estaba desmayada. Suspiró resignado y comenzó el asenso, uno complicado al principio pero seguro al llegar a tierra estable. En lo que acomodaba a la muchacha caía en la cuenta de las ropas un poco rasgadas, la capa roja que protegía la agresión, y el helado aliento que rodeaba la tela en general. Reconocería ese aroma mentolado y frío en cualquier lugar.

—Dégel… —murmuró, incorporándose con la castaña en brazos—¿acaso empezaste a divertirte sin mí? —negó con la cabeza suavemente, sonriendo de forma cínica. —Pero qué desconsiderado eres amigo.

* * *

><p>El barco pesquero atracó en un puerto de apariencia desolada, las tablas de madera crujían peligrosamente con cada paso que se daba sobre este, amenazando con quebrarse y otorgar un buen susto; afortunadamente nada de ello pasó y el grupo constituido por santos atenienses fue capaz de seguir adelante en su llegada a Éfeso, tras agradecer el favor del traslado a los pescadores.<p>

El puerto de Éfeso constaba sólo del elevado de madera que apenas se sostenía en pie y la tierra blanca por la cal que se parecía más a la piel reseca de un deshidratado. Lo único vivo allí era algo de maleza y un vagabundo que dormía bajo la sombra de un juglar.

—¿Estará vivo? —se preguntó Curtis examinando muy por encima al descuidado hombre que yacía acostado, arropado por un andrajoso cobertor.

—Lo está, respira —señaló Junkers que se animó a darle unos empujoncitos al hombre para despertarlo—disculpe, hombre. Lamento interrumpir su hora de siesta, pero yo y mis compañeros queremos preguntarle si sabe cómo atravesar la ciudad de Éfeso para llegar a la otra villa.

Al hombre que abrió lentamente los ojos terminó de ponerlos como platos en lo que captó la pregunta de Junkers, haciéndoles parecer huevos fritos. Se sacudió con violencia, estableciendo una desesperada distancia entre los caballeros de bronce y él. En aquella postura defensiva lucía muchísimo más raquítico y quebradizo igual a un anciano.

—U-u-ustedes no deben ir a Éfeso… n-n-no en esta fecha, no este día… —murmuró apresuradamente—n-n-no se quienes sean… pero Éfeso está maldito… lo han maldecido los siete… ¡los siete!

—¿Los siete?

No lograron arrancarle otra palabra más porque el vagabundo se dio a la fuga, y a los de bronce con una respuesta tan pobre y confusa no le quedaron ganas de perseguirlo para obtener respuestas de un posible chiflado.

—Dijo que no debíamos cruzar Éfeso en esta fecha, y que lo habían maldecido los siete —explicó Junkers a Shion y el resto.

—¿Los siete? —Yuzuriha y Albafica se miraron las caras un momento, ninguna entendía al igual que Shion—¿los siete qué?

—No lo sé señor Shion, eso fue todo lo que dijo —lamentaba dar una respuesta tan poco satisfactoria, pero era todo lo que tenía—si me permite hacer conjeturas, creo que el juicio de ese hombre estaba un poco alterado, pero que podría estarnos queriendo advertir de algo verdaderamente serio.

—Nada perdemos con ir y averiguar lo que sucede, de todas formas no podemos pasar la noche aquí y perder un día de viaje sin llegar a la otra villa —dedujo Shion—gracias por recabar esta información, Junkers.

—No hay de qué señor Shion.

El ariano se volvió hacia sus compañeras, dejando por un momento a los caballeros de bronce explorar lo que quedara del puerto y descubrir el camino a las ruinas de la ciudad de Éfeso. Los tres dejaron los cofres en el suelo y cada uno se apoyaba en el filo, cruzados de brazos con gesto pensativo.

—Los siete… ¿hay alguna relación entre ese número y Éfeso? —preguntó Albafica, aunque parecía que lo decía más para sí mismo.

—Recuerdo que mi maestro me había hablado sobre la leyenda de los siete durmientes de Éfeso —mencionó Shion llamando la atención de ambas—hombres que fueron fieles a la doctrina del cristianismo, y que al verse obligados por el rey a cambiar su fe prefirieron repartir sus pertenencias a los pobres aprovechando la ausencia de este en una temporada. Cuando el rey regresó, sus hombres encontraron a los siete durmiendo en una cueva, y este ordenó sellarla para que no pudieran salir. Según la leyenda, los siete durmieron sin padecer hambre, sed o frío. Pasaron los años y cuando finalmente Éfeso abrazó el cristianismo, la cueva fue abierta con la intención de ser usada como establo; los siete despertaron y desconociendo del tiempo pasado se sorprendieron del cambio, y apenas aceptaron las nuevas autoridades cristianas se dice que murieron.

—¿Qué sucedió con los cuerpos? —preguntó Yuzuriha y el tono le hizo pensar a Shion de a donde se dirigían sus sospechas.

—Fueron enterrados en la misma cueva, según el relato, el rey Teodosio quería erigirles tumbas de oro, pero los siete jóvenes se le aparecieron en sueños pidiéndoles que les enterraran en la cueva —aclaró—y así fue.

—¿Se referirán a esos siete? —Albafica no le encontraba mucho sentido a menos que resurgieran como espectros, pero ¿por qué lo harían si eran hombres fieles a Dios que ya habían cumplido un propósito?

—No se me ocurren otros y —Shion hizo un esfuerzo por encontrar una relación de la fecha de ese día con Éfeso. Su calendario griego no era el mejor, y se le dificultaba que hubieran tantas festividades—hoy es 22 de Enero, no recuerdo ningún suceso digno de mencionar relacionado con Éfeso o en general.

Sus reflexiones y conjeturas se vieron interrumpidas por el aviso de Junkers, que junto a sus colegas habían encontrado la ruta que los llevaría a Éfeso. Los tres tomaron sus respectivos cofres y partieron de inmediato sin dejar de pensar en dos cosas durante todo el trayecto: Los Siete durmientes de Éfeso y el 22 de Enero. ¿Acaso la fecha estaba relacionada con la leyenda cristiana?; Shion era quien más rebuscaba en sus adentros, al ser de todos ellos quien más conocimiento tenía sobre historia griega y universal. Pensaba que quizás la fecha refería a algún evento sepultado por la historia, y de estar relacionado con Éfeso solo una posibilidad se le venía a la mente: Catagogonia, una celebración prohibida por los dioses y autoridades humanas hace bastantes siglos debido a las peligrosas e indecentes conductas que tomaban los habitantes.

Ensimismado, apenas alcanzó a detenerse cuando los demás lo hicieron para evitar tropezarse. Supo del motivo cuando Bleriot de León Menor abrió la boca.

—¡Es Dohko-sama! —En efecto, se trataba del santo de Libra que venía por un atajo en el mismo sentido que ellos, llevaba las ropas tradicionales de su tierra en el Asia y el cofre de su armadura a cuestas como todos. Dohko les devolvió el saludo, también sorprendido por la casualidad.

—¡Oh!, no me había percatado de sus cosmos, si que soy distraído —bromeó el castaño, la verdad es que ni Shion ni el resto tampoco habían reparado en el cosmos del otro, estaban tan pensativos en las palabras del vagabundo que si Dohko no les pasaba por el lado jamás se habrían cruzado. —¿Vienen de alguna misión?, debió tratarse de una complicada para tanta gente.

Dohko tenía casi un mes sin regresar al Santuario, él también estaba cumpliendo con una misión fuera del país, lo suficientemente lejos como para no enterarse de las nuevas que acontecían por ese lado del mundo. El santo de Libra se percató de algo inusual, gracias a una mirada más detenida en el grupo, fijó los ojos específicamente en la joven de cabellos turquesa que llevaba también un cofre de armadura dorado como Shion, y que por alguna razón tenía un parecido tremendo con alguien que conocía.

Evidentemente, Albafica se dio cuenta de ello de inmediato y trató en lo que pudo de aparentar normalidad, mientras que por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Estaba bien por él si solo Shion, Yuzuriha y los santos de bronce conocían de primera mano su condición, porque eso había sido inevitable y todos habían resuelto ser discretos al respecto antes de llegar al Santuario. La idea era informárselo a Athena y al Patriarca directamente para evitar confusiones entre sus compañeros de lucha, y al parecer el destino seguía teniendo otros planes.

—A-algo así Dohko —contestó Shion notando inmediatamente la mirada de su amigo posado en Albafica—pensábamos cruzar Éfeso para llegar a Selçuk y encontrar un barco que nos lleve de regreso a Grecia.

—Ya veo —el chino no era lento, sabía leer muy bien la cara de Shion cuando pretendía tapar algo, y eso le hizo sospechar todavía más de la segunda mujer del grupo; sólo por consideración a su mejor amigo decidió no hacer preguntas a la primera y seguir como si nada. —Yo también voy a Éfeso, necesito buscar algo y a alguien allí —suspiró, pareciendo repentinamente cansado.

—¿A alguien?

—Desgraciadamente… argh, a veces me dan ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo —se quejó Dohko empezando a caminar junto a Shion, un paso delante del resto—tenía una misión en Suecia con Manigoldo, el Patriarca nos hizo el favor de acortar camino teletransportándonos directamente al país, pero no tuvimos la misma facilidad de regreso.

—¿Qué tenían que hacer en Suecia?

—Pedir prestado un libro —Shion arqueó los puntos, ¿dos santos de oro por un libro? —antes de que pienses algo, se trata de un tesoro de la historia: el _Codex Gigas_. Tengo entendido de que tiene fama de ser la Biblia del Diablo. Tuvimos que ir directamente a una audiencia con el rey a solicitarlo como préstamo.

—Cielos, entiendo que deba ser algo importante pero, ¿para qué el Patriarca quiere el Codex? —Dohko se hacía la misma pregunta.

—No lo sé, pero Manigoldo no se cansó de lanzar improperios y quejarse de que estábamos haciendo de recaderos, y que era una pérdida de tiempo para nosotros como santos de oro —dijo recordando casi con exactitud sus gesticulaciones y palabrotas—yo pensaba lo mismo hasta que a la salida del país y en el transcurso del viaje tuvimos que lidiar con todo tipo de ladrones y mercenarios que querían el libro, hasta espectros.

—¿Hasta espectros? —Dohko asintió—ha de tener información valiosa para que incluso Hades lo quiera.

—Puede ser, como está escrito en una lengua que no entiendo y no lo llevo conmigo, desconozco el tipo de información que contiene.

—¿No lo llevas contigo? —Shion ya podía imaginarse quien lo tenía—Manigoldo.

—Él mismo —rezongó Dohko con cierta exasperación—el regreso del viaje fue un infierno, y no lo digo por los espectros, sino por el hecho de soportar a Manigoldo en toda su extensión de lo insoportable.

—Puedo imaginármelo bien yo solito —coincidió Shion, los dos sabían cuan molesto podía ser el de Cáncer cuando no tenía nada o nadie a la mano con lo cual descargar su aburrimiento. Dohko había soportado semanas de bromas y comentarios de mal gusto hasta que finalmente el cangrejo decidió dejarlo botado en Serbia cuando recibieron el comunicado del Patriarca de ir en busca de Dégel a Éfeso, y que probablemente se encontrarían con Kardia ya que él también iba en su búsqueda.

—Dégel es el único que puede traducir lo que dice el Codex, y ese imbécil de Manigoldo se lo ha llevado… —gruñó Dohko de solo acordarse del momento en que descubrió plantón del otro—ojalá lo cuide bien, ya me las pagará cuando regresemos al Santuario. —Oh sí, el tigre prometía una venganza digna de su enojo.

Por otro lado tanto Shion como Albafica que detrás de ambos se empapó de toda la conversación, se preocupaban por el hecho de que más santos dorados se reunían alrededor de Éfeso. Repentinamente todo coincidía en ese sitio, como si el destino los conectara para el acontecer de algo misterioso, o lo que sería el comienzo de una nueva situación para el Santuario. Albafica intentaba resignarse al hecho de que más temprano que tarde sus camaradas se enterarían de su condición antes de llegar al Santuario; de por si le costaba aceptar ese nuevo cuerpo y aunque se acostumbrara, todavía estaba el asunto de la diosa Afrodita y sus caballeros que les seguían los pasos, o esa sensación le daba desde el primer encuentro con ellos.

* * *

><p>El eco de unos pasos acercándose le despertó, regresándole a su situación actual. Dégel abrió los ojos sin mucha ceremonia para darse cuenta de eso, y de que el vago –Hamelín- estaba todavía rendido por el tremendo golpe que le propinó en la cabeza. No era psicólogo, pero calculaba que ese hombre padecía de <em>pigofilia<em> severa, y que para haber hecho lo posible e imposible para sobarle las nalgas en esas condiciones lo mejor era dejarlo fuera de combate y no volverse a confiar. Lamentaba no haberle podido congelar las manos, su cosmos por alguna razón estaba renuente a emerger.

—Parece que al fin despertaste, santo de Athena —dijo una voz del otro lado de las rejas, un guardia que venía acompañado por dos doncellas, estas llevaban unos pliegues de tela en sus brazos—imagino que ya puedes tenderte en pie, así que acompáñanos —decía en lo que sacaba el manojo de llaves y abría la puerta de la celda—ni siquiera pienses en escapar, estás en el templo de Artemisa donde la cosmoenergía de otros santos permanece sellada bajo un campo de fuerza sagrado. Es un recinto donde el combate está prohibido. —Eso explicaba porque no podía encender su cosmos.

En lugar de alterarse Dégel seguía analizando sus posibilidades en lo que se incorporaba con algo de dificultad; todavía le palpitaba la zona de la fractura y eso le complicaba guardar equilibrio. Al final si pudo tenerse en pie, y anduvo sin ayuda hasta la salida, no sin antes dedicarle una corta mirada a Hamelín que parecía continuar inconsciente. Se preguntaba si ese sujeto iba a estar bien, aunque no sabía de su procedencia, le daba la sensación de que era alguien capaz de arreglárselas solo.

—Sí que tienen buena resistencia ustedes los santos de Athena. Llegaste aquí con la cabeza rota y te mueves casi como si nada, ¡jaja! —halagó con cierta ironía el guardia que iba un paso delante de Dégel, conduciéndole junto a las doncellas por un pasillo que era más largo de lo que imaginaba. Al final se veía una puerta de madera robusta que debía ser la salida.

—¿A dónde vamos? —no pudo evitar preguntar, pasando por alto el comentario anterior.

—Tú vas a alistarte, tienes que estar presentable para la Catagogonia ya que te corresponde representar a Ganimedes. —Le informó. No estaba para nada complacido con la noticia de que cierta persona tuviera el interés de verlo como el copero de los dioses. —Y debes presentarte a Zeus.

Sopesaba si era buena idea seguir permitiendo que la corriente de la situación lo llevara o poner un alto y neutralizar al guardia para salir por su propio pie, aunque no tuviera su cosmos a disposición seguía siendo un guerrero instruido; al pensarlo los consejos que Hamelín le había dado –mientras pretendía hacerse de su trasero- aparecieron en su memoria invitándole a la prudencia: _créeme amigo, no te conviene resistirte a lo que estos locos proponen, si lo haces caerás más rápido; yo sé porqué te lo digo. Si quieres saber lo que hay detrás de esta parapeta debes permanecer dentro del escenario, y el momento de intervenir vendrá por sí mismo._ Eso le había dicho, y Dégel que era el santo de Athena más inteligente reconoció en el mayor la voz de alguien experimentado, incluso más que él. Hamelín le recordó a su maestro.

Por ello al final no hizo nada para escapar, y por el hecho de que su cabeza continuara delicada convirtiendo la opción en una apuesta arriesgada.

El guardia abrió la puerta del final que condujo a otra ala donde se había una escalera de caracol conducía al interior del templo. Al cruzarla llegaron a un pasillo solitario con piso de baldosa blanca y columnas griegas alzándose hasta el techo, no se escuchaba nada en los alrededores hasta que avanzaron un buen trecho y se pudo ver un punto iluminado al final; en ese punto se abría un salón donde predominaba el altar a la diosa Artemisa, que ahora se encontraba completamente adulterado para ser una representación ficticia del trono olímpico poblado de doncellas que veneraban la figura del supuesto Zeus, acariciando sus extremidades y complaciendo todos sus caprichos completamente perdidas.

—Te ves mejor de lo que estimaba, Ganimedes —habló el hombre desde el trono—por favor deja que las doncellas te conduzcan a la alcoba donde te cambiarás y alistarás para compartir con nosotros la celebración.

Las doncellas se le colocaron a los lados no sin antes reverenciar a la figura de Zeus, enredaron sus brazos en los de Dégel y le condujeron casi a rastras a la habitación donde pretendían arreglarle para la ocasión. La anterior ropa que Leica le había dado estaba desecha por la tierra y la sangre del golpe, se la quitaron sin problemas y Dégel no opuso resistencia, las dejó hacer su trabajo de bañarle y ungirle en los aceites griegos que se usaban en la antigüedad para preparar a las personas importantes cuando se iban a presentar en un evento; ya estaba acostumbrado a esas atenciones desde que vivía en el Santuario.

Uno de los aceites en especial logró embriagarlo, era de coloración rosa pálido y la doncella lo aplicaba en sus brazos, hombros, espalda y torso hasta que no olía otra cosa que no fuera ese perfume. Era una mezcla de canela y alguna otra sustancia alucinógena, eso le decía la parte racional de su cabeza que rápidamente se reducía hasta dejarlo en un trance. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía ya su cuerpo y mente no le respondían, el efecto fue inmediato. La mirada de Dégel perdió el brillo de su conciencia y pasó a ser uno más de aquel bizarro escenario griego.

Tras ese ritual harían volver a Ganimedes a la vida mediante su hermosa encarnación en la tierra.

* * *

><p>Para ellos la imagen de Éfeso era la de una civilización en ruinas, una ciudad que desapareció con el tiempo y se repartió en varias villas como por ejemplo la de Selçuk en la que se apoyaba la mayoría de la población; y no es que estuvieran lejos de la realidad puesto que así se suponía que era Éfeso. Pero cuando llegaron allí encontraron todo menos esa idea, todo menos la realidad que correspondía a los libros de historia y a lo que la gente decía cuando visitaba las ruinas. Éfeso estaba atestada de gente, <em>de muchísima gente<em> que vestía del mismo estilo que los antiguos griegos. Las ruinas eran tan solo una decoración al lado del sinfín de carpas y puestos ambulantes donde se repartían productos de todo tipo: frutas, flores, vinos, una amplia gastronomía, orfebrerías, cuadros, esculturas y sobretodo pequeñas estatuitas de los dioses griegos.

Era un ambiente por demás animado, nada tenía que ver con el puerto abandonado y los alrededores. Los santos de Athena no supieron que decir al principio por lo absortos que estaban en lo irreal de ese pintoresco panorama; parecía como si acabaran de llegar a una feria masiva.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —Dohko logró articular la pregunta que todos tenían trabada en la lengua.

—Esa es una muy buena pregunta —respondió Shion, quien tampoco quitaba la vista de todo eso. Sin perder tiempo, el lemuriano interceptó una gran carpa que era local de una modesta taberna. —Disculpe, ¿esto es Éfeso?

—Así es muchacho —le contestó orgulloso el dueño, notando de inmediato al grupo que ingresaba—tú y tus amigos han venido justo a tiempo para la fiesta, ¡están de suerte!

—¿Fiesta? —dijo Yuzuriha barriendo con la mirada. Sí parecía una fiesta… aunque una donde la gente no se medía para hacer ciertas cosas, eso pensó cuando veía a un sujeto devorando sin pudor a ser visto el seno descubierto de una mujer que tenía entre las piernas. —Esto parece más bien otra cosa… —Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo al notar a lo que se refería. La gente actuaba de forma muy libertina en público, y eso parecía no importar a nadie.

—Es la Catagogonia, señorita —explicó el dueño del pequeño bar—aquí honramos a nuestras raíces griegas perdidas, en sus costumbres y todo, hasta sus roles. ¡El organizador ha ido escogiendo algunos afortunados para representar papeles de los héroes y dioses!, ¿no es fabuloso?

—¿Organizador? —Albafica que no había hablado desde que salieron del puerto llamó la atención más de lo que hubiese esperado y querido. Todos, incluyendo al dueño del bar y los clientes clavaron los ojos en la mujer de cabellos turquesa cuya belleza había sido estratégicamente ocultada por su silencio y posición donde su perfil no resaltaba, pero ahora que había hablado estaba a la vista de todos. Repentinamente se sintió incómodo, lo cual era extraño porque normalmente las miradas no le afectaban, sin embargo aquel tipo de mirada era como si le estuviesen marcando con algún propósito.

—Así es señorita… —musitó el hombre del bar tras medio salir del trance—el Organizador es quien decide que rol corresponde a quien: si eres esclavo o rey, si eres titán o dios, o si eres héroe o villano… Todo depende de su elección, que siempre es acertada. Seguramente usted quedaría maravillosa como la diosa Afrodita —Albafica no pudo evitar tensarse de forma visible, el nombre de esa diosa últimamente lo ponía sobrealerta—aún no la han escogido por lo que puedo saber, pero seguramente usted no tendría problema en representarla —sonrió insinuante—muchos caerían a sus pies con semejante belleza.

—Gracias por la información, señor —cortó Shion rápidamente con toda la intención de acabar con esa conversación. Él como la mayoría de sus compañeros se había incomodado de la misma forma ante la opinión del dueño, especialmente Albafica. —¿Sabe donde podemos comer?

—Aquí mismo si lo prefieren, hay un asiento libre allí —señaló al fondo de la carpa, en un rincón que daba el aire confidencial que Shion y sus compañeros buscaban. —Sean libres de pedir lo que quieran —parecía querer ser amigable, aunque con sus palabras lograba todo lo contrario—para la diosa y sus amigos todo estará dispuesto.

Shion y Dohko agradecieron presurosos y fueron a sentarse en esa mesa, dejando los cofres de cada uno al lado de sus asientos. Albafica intentó reservarse la incomodidad que sentía, tenía el impulso de agarrar su armadura y largarse por su cuenta fuera de ese sitio de locos, pero actuar de esa forma lo haría ver más como una chica asustadiza que como un santo de Athena. Tenía que ser porque ciertas cosas le afectaban de distinta manera ahora que su cuerpo había cambiado, quizás y aunque no le gustara reconocerlo estaba pensando más como lo haría una mujer; eso no le gustaba nada. Comer le ayudó a ella y al resto de sus compañeros a serenarse y a meditar la situación con fría calma.

—Shion —Dohko que estaba a su lado lo llamó en un tono bajo, acercándose de forma confidencial a su oído para que se escuchara mejor—¿ahora vas a explicarme quien es esa muchacha?

—Créeme que no es el mejor momento para que me lo preguntes —le contestó en el mismo tono después de tragar un bocado de tortilla vegetariana—¿podrías esperar a que lleguemos al Santuario?

—Estás muy extraño —le confesó—si no he insistido es porque eres mi amigo y esto parece ser serio, pero hombre, no soy estúpido y me siento así por ser el único que no es parte de ese secreto que guardan, porque doy por sentado que aquí todos lo saben menos yo. Esa muchacha tiene un parecido tremendo con el santo de Piscis, y no solo eso, ella lleva su cofre como si nada y también tiene un cosmos del mismo nivel que nosotros. —Dohko soltó todas sus conjeturas, y el de Aries no esperaba menos de su amigo— ¿Qué está sucediendo, Shion?, ¿Qué pasó con Albafica?

A veces no sabía cómo lidiar con la impaciencia de Dohko, aunque él no era nadie para reprocharle eso, en su lugar haría las mismas preguntas.

Ella como el resto notaba el secreto y no tan secreto debate entre Shion y Dohko, los de bronce se limitaban a comer sin objetar nada, y Yuzuriha hacía lo mismo mientras aguzaba el oído y los ojos para estudiar el lugar temiendo que entre tanta algarabía se escondiera el auténtico peligro. Albafica por su parte ya suponía que Dohko insistiría en saber la verdad, y que esta llegaría sin remedio, así que ya no le daba importancia. Como Yuzuriha también permanecía alerta, hasta que un alboroto llamó su atención y la de todos los presentes en la carpa.

—¡NO!, ¡no quiero ir a ese lugar!, ¡no quiero estar cerca de ti! —gritó un niño que ingresó a la carpa en una carrera, tenía una pequeña melena color ciruela enmarañada por el sudor y la brisa al correr y presentaba un aspecto entre frágil y agraciado, o así lo hacía ver el cómo iba vestido portando solo una falda de tela blanca y unas sandalias de cuero atadas hasta sus pequeñas pantorrillas. No debía de superar los ocho años. El crío fue seguido por una mujer que también entró en la carpa y tenía el ceño fruncido de clara molestia frente a la malcriadez de este, era escultural y alargada de cuerpo casi pareciendo una víbora, y la melena rubia rizada le hacía ver como una medusa. Estaba bien maquillada y era atractiva, representaba un papel importante por lo bien que iba vestida frente al resto.

—Eros… compórtate tesoro —murmuró intentando no perder la paciencia y demostrar que en realidad quería estrangularlo por hacerla quedar en ridículo—ven con tu madre, ahora…

—¡Tú no eres mi madre!, ¡Ni siquiera te le pareces! —vociferó señalándola con el dedo, la mujer tenía la cara hecha una máscara de ira restándole muchos puntos a sus gracias—no iré contigo.

La gente parecía entender algo que el grupo de santos atenienses no, porque todos a excepción de ellos se habían colocado en postura de reverencia frente a la mujer y el niño. Supieron que ellos representaban a alguna divinidad. A quien llamaban Eros miró a su alrededor sintiéndose rodeado por un montón de personas que no lo escucharían, que estaban del lado de esa bruja, y que si seguía negándose estaba en la posibilidad de recibir un castigo por parte de esa mujer que estaba cegada por el papel que le correspondía.

Aterrado, su vista se centró en el único grupo que no estaba inclinado, especialmente en la chica de cabellos turquesa cuyos ojos eran idénticos a los de él. Albafica sintió su mirada y la correspondió como si en el momento dos puntos se conectaran, algo que el santo de Piscis no podía explicar, y que el niño si estaba en la capacidad de responder. Sin avisar, Eros se escondió detrás de la figura de esa mujer que superaba a la otra en belleza, no sin enseñarle la lengua antes a la rubia, que tiritó de ira.

—Ustedes —habló con autoridad, especialmente mirando a Albafica—por favor, les ruego que no apoyen las malcriadeces de mi hijo, Eros. —Intentó sonar suave, sus ojos llameaban.

—El niño ha dicho que no es su madre, señorita —intentó intervenir Shion, ya deducía que la supuesta Afrodita no iba a hacerle caso y que iba a hacerse valer envuelta por el teatro. —Creo que lo mejor es que le deje un momento y espere a hacer las paces.

—Ella me quiere llevar —le susurró a Albafica el niño que decía ser Eros—quería que hiciéramos lo mismo que practicaba con otros hombres. —Confesó notablemente afectado y temblando. Albafica no necesitaba preguntarse qué cosa quería hacerle porque el mensaje en sí era demasiado claro para él; y le irritó, le irritó tanto que superó con creces toda tolerancia que tenía al respecto de esa odiosa actuación que era excusa vana para dar rienda suelta a sus desagradables deseos.

Se incorporó de la silla interponiéndose entre la mano que pensaba pescar al niño por la fuerza y este, despreciándola con un manotazo en el que rudimentariamente usó su propio plato de comida para bloquear el contacto. La escena hizo enmudecer a todos de asombro, todas las miradas estaban puestas en esos tres.

—¿Qué no escuchó?, deje al niño en paz, no quiere estar con usted —dijo con mucha más autoridad y porte que el de esa mujer—no es nadie para forzar a este infante a representar a su hijo, así que no vuelva a ponerle una mano encima o yo mismo la pondré en su lugar.

Por la contundencia nadie se percató de que la chica de cabellos turquesa había dicho "yo mismo" en lugar de "yo misma"; el contraste entre ambas resultó fascinante para los espectadores, presos de alguna revelación que solo sus atrofiadas psiques bajo el velo del drama griego eran capaces de ver; en cambio, los santos de Athena estaban pensando en abandonar ese lugar junto con Albafica y el niño para evitarse más problemas, intento que quedó frustrado cuando la mujer rubia tomó sin previo aviso de la cabellera de la chica y comenzó a arrastrarla en contra de su voluntad con la fuerza de una arpía fuera de la carpa.

—¡A-albafica! —se le escapó a Shion al ver la escena e incapaz de hacer algo para detenerlo ya que la gente se aglomeraba para salir y ver el espectáculo de las dos mujeres. Dohko que lo escuchó quedó paralizado un momento con la seudorevelación, momento que no le duró nada en lo que vio que alguien se abría paso entre la gente casi a los golpes e ingresaba a la carpa.

—¡¿Dónde está el dueño de este circo? —demandó Kardia a los gritos, cargando en sus brazos a una muchacha de cabellos castaños de aspecto bastante pálido—¡Necesito agua y alcohol pero ya!

—¿Kardia? —dijo Dohko al verlo, él se volvió hacia ellos con el mismo gesto de sorpresa—¿qué le pasó a esa chica?

—Eso me gustaría saber, qué le sucedió antes de que casi se matara por un barranco —respondió el escorpión en lo que el dueño se volvía para ayudarlo con la muchacha—oye, ¿ustedes saben algo sobre la pelea de gatas que se está dando afuera?

—¡Oh, por Athena! —exclamó Shion al acordarse de Albafica y de cómo había sido llevado a una pelea sin sentido. Estaba seguro de que no había movido un dedo por zafarse del agarre porque no sabía cómo luchaban las mujeres en esas condiciones, y por su complejo relacionado con el contacto con las personas.

Efectivamente, Albafica no había hecho nada más por no querer dañar a la otra que por el cuidado, por muy mala mujer que fuera no pretendía cargar con su muerte; hasta que al salir de la carpa con su propia fuerza se había zafado y respondido instintivamente con un arañazo a la cara, una defensa que le salió más femenina de lo que habría querido. Maldijo esas hormonas mientras acariciaba la zona afectada de su cuero cabelludo.

—¡Mi cara!, ¡MI CARA! —ladró entre gritos la rubia mientras se tocaba desesperada las mejillas, incluyendo de la que pendían unas boquitas rojas—¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi cara, perra desgraciada!, ¡te lo haré pagar!

—¡No te le acerques, bruja! —se interpuso Eros en medio de las dos, extendiendo los brazos en señal de frenar el avance de la otra.

—¡Quítate de ahí, bastardito! —unos hombres de los que se mantenían como espectadores, intervinieron sujetando de brazos a la mujer de rubios rizos—¡suéltenme!, ¡no interfieran en el camino de una divinidad!

—Suficiente —habló una voz con tal autoridad que hizo enmudecer a todos. El dueño de esta se presentó rodeado de unas mujeres que vestían como doncellas, tenía una figura imponente y a Albafica le recordaba a un viejo pero astuto león, el tipo de león que sabe de cómo hacerse de la manada; por su aspecto y cómo actuaban el resto ante él con tal respeto dedujo que se trataba de alguien de rol importante. —Llévense a esa mujer, deshonra con su presencia nuestra sagrada celebración.

La mujer de los rizos boqueó, porque no se referían a la que se metió en su camino sino a ella.

—¿Y-yo? —balbuceó, los hombres que la sujetaban la arrastraron con intenciones de sacarla de allí y del pueblo—¡Espere!, ¡espere!, ¡yo soy la diosa!, ¡soy Afrodita!

Sus exclamaciones se alejaron con rapidez dejando paso a un silencio que incomodó a Albafica y a Eros, este último escondido ahora tras él miraba con fijeza a la figura de hombre importante. Albafica no veía la hora de perderse de allí y reunirse con su grupo, aquel drama griego llegaba a producirle una aversión increíble.

Repentinamente el gesto de ese hombre se suavizó luciendo afable, realizó una reverencia marcada dedicada a la de cabellos turquesa. Los espectadores le imitaron.

—Ese fue un maravilloso, por no decir hermoso acto de nobleza, el rescatar a Cupido —añadió con voz solemne—digno de su auténtica madre.

Ya Albafica sospechaba por donde quería llevar la cuestión, y no pensaba permitirlo.

—No tengo intenciones de participar en vuestras patrañas —declaró—he tenido suficiente.

—Por favor, no rechace esta invitación señorita —insistió con una sonrisa halagadora—¿Cómo va a negarse si incluso porta un collar con el nombre de su divinidad?

Albafica quedó estático con ese señalamiento, se había olvidado por completo del colgante de rosa, con ello siguió la pregunta de cómo lo había adivinado a esa distancia. ¿Todo eso sería una desagradable coincidencia o encerraba algo más?

Quería salirse de ese círculo y llegar hasta sus compañeros, pero la masa de gente era incluso más densa que antes y cercaban todos los alrededores. Ellos no iban a dejarlos irse, de la misma forma en la que tampoco dejaban penetrar a Shion y a Dohko que hacían lo posible por ser parte de lo que sucedía, apenas escuchando e identificando los momentos.

—No he sido yo, sino alguien más quien ha decidido su papel en esta fiesta —esas palabras apuñalearon a Albafica provocándole una oleada de odio porque sabía a lo que se refería y le hacía sospechar de que algo tenía que ver con las personas que le habían cambiado su cuerpo. —Estás aquí para representar ese papel.

—Que te den por culo, viejo hablador.

Esas palabras no las dijo el santo de Piscis, provenían de alguien que acababa de mandar a volar varias personas de las que estaban en su camino de forma literal, eso hizo que el resto que le seguía se apartara para dejarle el paso libre hasta el centro del círculo. Albafica se quedó en una pieza cuando vio emerger la figura de Manigoldo desde la multitud, revestido en la armadura de Cáncer lo cual le daba un aire intimidante frente al montón de personas corrientes. De los pocos que no le dedicaban una mirada de temor o desconfianza, estaba Eros con su curiosidad y el otro hombre que no decaía en porte.

—Otro santo de Athena.

—Manigoldo de Cáncer para ti —corrigió sin perder su sonrisa sardónica, en lo que recorría con la vista a los miembros de ese particular escenario, deteniéndose especialmente en la mujer y el niño—¿Ah?, pensé que estaba sucediendo algo más importante y solo se trata de _esto_. ¿Alguna clase de acoso colectivo?

—¡Insolente!

—¡Insulta a la diosa Afrodita!

—¡Corten su lengua!

—¡SILENCIO!

Las carcajadas de Manigoldo no tardaron en desgarrar con descaro el silencio impuesto, rió al tal punto que le dolían los abdominales de lo _absurdo_ de esa situación. Para Albafica el cuadro ya estaba completo: quien tenía el peor sentido del humor entre los Santos de Oro haciendo los honores. Lo peor era que tras esa máscara de burla lo estaba estudiando, lo sabía, conocía bien esa particularidad del santo de Cáncer. Siempre pensaba más de lo que demostraba.

—¿De verdad piensan que _esa _es una diosa? —señaló con el pulgar despectivamente—llegué a una tierra de dementes y ni enterado. Justo cuando pensaba que esta fiesta no estaba mal.

—¿Por qué no mejor se une a la celebración, santo de Cáncer? —sorprendió el hombre que los guiaba a todos con su propuesta—al fin y al cabo si vino aquí es para ello, para unirse a la Catagogonia.

La tensión se saboreó por largos segundos, hasta que Manigoldo soltó un bufido y se rascó el mentón con gesto pensativo bastante exagerado.

—¿Sabes?, la idea no está para nada mal —respondió con franqueza, una que dejó mudo de impresión a Albafica. No podía estar hablando enserio, ese idiota no podía estar pensando en formar parte de ese desenfreno. —Dices que aquí todos representan un papel, por ejemplo, esa lindura es Afrodita. —El hombre asintió—Humm… veamos, ¿qué papel me iría a mí?

Albafica apretó los dientes, sus nudillos se blanquearon por la presión en los puños. Estaba por entero indignado con la actitud de su compañero, y aun así deseaba permanecer allí solo para saber que tramaba, si de verdad alguien como Manigoldo, en toda la extensión de lo borde que podía llegar a ser, era capaz de caer tan bajo.

—Los papeles los escoge el Organizador: yo —explicó.

—¡Ya sé! —chasqueó los dedos y siguió como si no hubiese escuchado la explicación anterior—seré Ares.

Y en lo que declaró se movió con rapidez, la capa ondeó ocultando por momentos la figura de la de cabellos turquesa y el niño desapareciéndolos por momentos. Albafica no vio el momento en que había quedado en los brazos de Manigoldo, ni mucho menos que Eros ahora colgaba de una de las hombreras del Cáncer cual koala, arrastrado por la situación.

—Los buenos amantes nunca decepcionan a su pareja —guiñó un ojo descarado al público, en especial a Shion y Dohko que recientemente venían a verlo entrar en acción—no lo sería si no tomo medidas ahora.

La gente –y los otros dos dorados- quisieron detenerlo, pero Manigoldo había sido más rápido y mucho más listo que todos al haberse trazado su propia ruta en una pequeña desigualdad del círculo, fácil de romper de una sola embestida y traspasar en un salto largo hasta dejar muy atrás a la rezagada población.

Albafica que se había quedado de piedra reaccionó, y se dispuso a protestar.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa por la cabeza Manigoldo? —explotó—¡bájame ahora mismo!, ¡tengo que regresar con los otros!

El santo de Cáncer le dedicó una corta mirada y se sonrió, reconocería ese tono de reproche acompañada de la natural fobia a la cercanía donde fuera, sin importar que apariencia tuviera. Desde que le había visto saliendo arrastras por aquella _zorra_ sospechó, reconociendo tenuemente ese cosmos familiar hasta que quedó comprobado al acercarse e intervenir directamente en ese teatro. Admitía que fue muy divertido, y por lo visto, prometía que iba a ponerse mejor.

—Lo haré con una condición —le dijo Manigoldo a lo que Albafica apretó los labios, no estaba para condiciones—explícame como rayos perdiste la virilidad—soltó una carcajada—me tiene intrigado la parte en la cual cruzaste esa delgada línea que te separaba del sexo opuesto.

—Te irás a morir con la duda, imbécil —replicó airado e intentó zafarse de sus brazos, pero estos se reusaron a dejarle ir mientras siguieran el veloz trote—¡suéltame!, ¡yo no te pedí que me ayudaras!

—¿A dónde vamos, señor? —preguntó el pequeño Eros que hasta unos momentos había estado relegado, ya que invertía todo el tiempo en tratar de no separarse del agarre en la hombrera.

—Ya lo verás mocoso —contestó y luego centró la vista en Albafica—y no me interesa si lo pediste o no, hago lo que se me pegue la real gana. Si terminaste siendo la damisela en peligro no es mi problema, ¿o es que querías quedarte allá "rodeada" de tus fans?

Definitivamente lo peor que le había pasado en todo ese trayecto era ESE momento: Manigoldo fastidiándole mientras le llevaba en brazos.

—¿Al menos me dirás a donde vamos? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras, como si en el fondo prometiera estrangular a Manigoldo apenas se descuidara.

La expresión de su futura víctima le hizo cambiar de parecer y postergar sus deseos homicidas para otro momento; el rostro del italiano adquirió seriedad con la pregunta hecha por Albafica, deduciendo que se trataba de algo importante.

—Al templo de Artemisa —dijo—alguien me dijo que la respuesta a lo que sucede en Éfeso está allí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Dreamy:<strong>_

El **Codex Gigas** o también conocido como la biblia del diablo, es una obra gigantesca escrita por un monje en República Checa al principios del siglo XIII; la leyenda dice que este monje había cometido un pecado terrible y fue sentenciado a morir encerrado tras las paredes del convento, y para expiar sus culpas y obtener una segunda oportunidad de vivir, juró escribir un libro que contuviera todos los conocimientos del mundo, tan magnífico que le perdonarían la vida y que este estaría inspirado por la divina mano de Dios. No obstante, el plazo que condicionó fue de una noche, y al ver que era imposible concluirlo en ese tiempo, tanta fue su desesperación que acabó implorando al mismo diablo su ayuda, y se dice que este se la brindó y por ello el libro contiene en una de sus páginas un dibujo del mismo. También se dice que está maldito y por ello muchas muertes han rondado en torno a esta oscura obra.

El libro fue robado del país tras los saqueos durante la guerra con Suecia durante la guerra de los Treinta años (1618-1648), y permaneció allí hasta el 2007 donde regresó a Praga bajo la garantía de 10.8 millones de euros –casi nada xD-. Obviamente que para el espacio temporal de Lost Canvas en el siglo XVIII todavía estaba en manos de los suecos, por ello Dohko y Manigoldo tuvieron que ir personalmente a solicitarlo, ¿cómo lograrían concederles el permiso?, sospecho que Santuario tendrá sus contactos alrededor del mundo, y habrían conseguido el permiso bajo alguna condición; eso o Manigoldo se los cargó a todos y huyeron con el libro épicamente ;D

**Selçuk **es uno de los poblados, por no decir el más reconocido, que albergan las ruinas de Éfeso. En el fic figura como una de las villas cercanas, por no decir la principal y donde se centran los descendientes de la antigua ciudad. Asumí que el pueblo de Calvera era cercano a esas tierras, así como la ruta de llegada a Éfeso es pura invención mía.

**Pigofilia **es una filia, es decir, deseo incontrolable de hacer algo. Para esta sería el deseo incontrolable de tocar traseros –que es lo que Dégel cree que padece Hamelín, yo que soy su creadora también lo creo Uu-.

Ah, espero que tanta historia, geografía y psicología no les maree o aburra u.u yo lo coloco porque me parece que enriquecen la trama y la dotan de realismo.

¡Hasta otra!


	5. Carnaval de impurezas: Siete durmientes

No me cansaré de decirlo, **¡muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!**, ¡de veras!: Kumikoson4, Eli Castillo, Andy y Umizu, ¡son geniales!. Me alegra que les haya gustado la entrada de Manigoldo, cuando la escribía también la visualizaba en todo su epicness X/D

Para aclarar un poco el detalle en el que Umizu hizo hincapié, sí, lo pensé al inicio que el pueblo de Calvera debía quedar por Latino-américa, pero para cuando me percaté pues, ya estaba escrito así el capítulo. Fue un desajuste geográfico, errores de cualquiera uxu perdónenme esa y finjan demencia(?), y vale enserio, si a ustedes les parece que estaría bien corregir el detalle, rehago las partes. Quiero sus valiosas opiniones x3

¡Uff!, este capítulo salió un poco shounen, bueno de hecho, este y el siguiente es shounen parejo. No me considero buena redactando combates, así que me perdonan esa, hice lo que pude. Saben que las críticas y demás son bien recibidas ;)

Se me pasó un detallazo que debí esclarecer en el capítulo prólogo -de nuevo gracias Umizu-. La historia se sitúa dos años antes de la Guerra contra Hades, ni Alone ha despertado y ni Tenma ha ganado su armadura de bronce, y claro, tampoco él y Yato conocen a Yuzuriha.

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece. Las ideas y sucesos del fic son de mi competencia.

**_Editado._**

* * *

><p><strong>Carnaval de impurezas: Los siete durmientes<strong>

—Aaaawgh —se quejó Hamelín—eso duele Sashenka~

Le propinó otro bofetón para que guardara silencio, no estaba de humor y tenía suerte de que no lo matara mientras esquivaba los cuerpos inconscientes de los guardias del calabozo, que ganas no le faltaban. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese imbécil dejarse atrapar con tanta facilidad?, ¡¿Y encima hacer que bajara a buscarle cual niñera a cargo de un bebé grande?. No, no estaba para eso, ella tenía cosas de verdad importantes que hacer y ese degenerado no hacía más que darle problema tras problema.

—Te va a doler mucho más apenas acabemos con esta fiesta de mierda, ahí sí que te va a doler. Idiota —regañó la mujer cuyo aspecto era el de una gitana de procedencia española. De cabellera negra, rizada y abundante; con la tez levemente morena. Sus ojazos negros verificaba que todos, desde guardias hasta doncellas estuvieran como los había dejado: inconscientes.

Hamelín que acababa de darse cuenta del humor de perros que se traía su compañera decidió no abrir más la boca por el bien de su integridad física, incluso, siento arrastrado del cuello de su andrajosa camisa no intentaría tocar su hermoso trasero. En ese estado la creía capaz de arrancarle las manos de cuajo. Así que se dejó llevar cual bolsa de desperdicios.

—¿Lo hiciste tu sola? —se atinó a preguntar, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

—¿Tú qué crees? —replicó.

—¿Los golpeaste a todos?

—No, alguno que otro ganó una patada en sus huevos, pero a la mayoría les puse a dormir con una de las esencias de Harmonía. —Aclaró, y Hamelín se estremeció temiendo más por la integridad de sus partes bajas que por sus manos, sin saber exactamente cuál pérdida era peor y más dolorosa. —Cuando salgamos te desintoxicaré con un medicamento, y luego nos prepararemos para la que se va a armar aquí.

—Hmm, sé que no es mi problema pero —Sashenka lo miró de reojo sin detenerse en el pasillo—ellos tienen a Acuario, me sienta un poco mal dejarlo a su suerte… ¡después de que no pude alcanzar su culo! —una venita palpitó en la frente de la gitana y sin contenerse le adjuntó otro bofetón en la mejilla sana.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por él, sus compañeros ya están en Éfeso y lo buscarán; no es nuestro problema.

—Tienes razón pero… —se interrumpió a sí mismo al comprender bien la respuesta de su compañera, sin dejar de sobarse la mejilla recientemente herida—Oooh~ ¿más culos atenienses?, ¿qué tal están?

—Lo juzgarás por ti mismo apenas salgamos de aquí y te recompongas —le contestó con una leve sonrisa, ella también quería ver el calibre de los santos de oro—así que vámonos de aquí.

—Claro-claro~ no queremos llegar tarde a la fiesta.

Sashenka y Hamelín terminaron el pasillo y subieron por la misma escalera de caracol que Dégel de Acuario hace unas horas. La mujer lo siguió arrastrando por los escalones completamente ajena a su dolor, pensaba que ese entre otras cosas era el mejor castigo por haber permitido que lo capturaran. Después le preguntaría a Hamelín si su descuido intencionado había servido de algo y tenía información que les fuera útil para sus siguientes movimientos en Éfeso.

* * *

><p>Enorme, y ni esa sola palabra bastaba para expresar toda la grandeza de ese monumento. Los dos santos de Athena esperaban ver ruinas desperdigadas en lugar de eso, porque según la historia el templo de Artemisa, el <em>Artemisium helenístico<em> había sido destruido por los cristianos en el año 401 D.C., verlo en pie era casi tan extraño como lo que sucedía en Éfeso respecto a la Catagogonia. Alguien estaba empeñado en resucitar las raíces griegas en ese territorio turco; la pregunta era quien, y si se encontraba en el interior del renovado templo.

Al pie de las escaleras Manigoldo dejaba en tierra a Albafica, cuyo enojo inicial era aplacado por el asombro que le producía encontrarse con el templo de la diosa de la luna en perfectas condiciones, cómo si lo acabaran de construir. El de Cáncer también estaba un poco impresionado, pero no lo suficiente como para negarse a dar el primer paso e ir subiendo los escalones.

—Manigoldo —llamó logrando que el aludido se detuviera y volteara a verle—¿sabes algo respecto a lo que está sucediendo?

Tenía esa sospecha desde que lo vio entrar en acción frente a la multitud de Éfeso, y nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que sabía algo que él como sus compañeros ignoraba.

—Quizás —respondió al volverse para continuar el ascenso—aunque dudo que sea suficiente para explicar lo que sucede aquí.

Esa respuesta no decía nada, evidentemente sabía algo, pero al parecer no era suficiente como para satisfacer inquietudes. Manigoldo quería las dudas para sí mismo, era propio de él no dar razones –en todo aspecto- para evitar que después le atacaran con preguntas que no quería ni sabía responder. Albafica lo entendió e inició también su camino por la escalinata seguido muy de cerca por el niño apodado Eros, a quien habían admitido por el simple hecho de que estaba mejor con ellos que solo por cómo estaba la gente de desenfrenada en el pueblo.

La entrada del templo no estaba vigilada, ni siquiera se sentía la presencia de personas dentro o algún indicio de que estuviera habitado. Curioso a juzgar por el sutil aroma a incienso que brotaba del interior y por el aspecto pulcro de los mármoles de las columnas y estatuas erguidas que custodiaban el camino principal a los lados. Estaba claro que no irían a recibirlos directamente, Manigoldo se sonrió al pensar que lo que estuviese esperándoles dentro les invitaba a pasar, por él bien, no pensaba reservarse ese derecho.

—Parece que el comité de bienvenida nos espera más adelante —comentó sonriendo con sorna, dando la impresión de que el Santo de Cáncer había notado algo—mejor no hacerlos esperar.

Le siguió un paso detrás, intentando agudizar sus sentidos al máximo, buscando identificar alguna presencia de la que no se había percatado al entrar como pasaba con Manigoldo. Ni una tímida señal, no sentía absolutamente nada que no fuera la quietud surrealista que le provocaba estar en un lugar que no debía ocupar ese espacio, lejos de asemejarse a la presencia viva de alguien. Muy contrario a Manigoldo que caminaba cómo si hubiera encontrado algo en medio de ese silencio.

El oscuro pasillo se extendía de forma interminable, era la sensación que transmitía esa hilera de columnas griegas en medio de la negra nada, donde apenas se distinguían las paredes y el techo. Eros que iba casi pegado al brazo derecho de Albafica miraba su alrededor con curiosidad y cierto grado de cautela, no llegaba a demostrar el temor natural de un niño de su edad; el santo de Piscis le hubiera interesado ese detalle de no ser porque estaba más ocupado en evitar un contacto demasiado cercano con el niño, que no se la ponía fácil, desde que estaba con ellos no dejaba de insistir en mantenerse cerca de ella.

—Eros… —el niño le miró de inmediato a los ojos—no te me acerques —le soltó la mujer, y en lugar de afectarse por el rechazo solo se mostró confundido, pero reacio a marcar distancia. Albafica apuró sus pasos para quitárselo pero este solo le imitó volviendo a quedar casi pegado a su derecha—¿Qué no me escuchaste? —reprendió haciendo todo lo posible por sonar molesta.

—Sí, si escuché… —murmuró afirmando—¿está bien si solo voy aquí? —estableció una distancia de un paso por detrás, recibió la aprobación de ella con un breve asentir y continuaron caminando.

—Por cierto… —habló y el niño volvió el rostro hacia ella—tu nombre real no es Eros, ¿verdad?, es el que te han dado aquí…

—Si es mi nombre —corrigió con una sonrisa amistosa—me lo dio mi mamá al nacer, usted me la recuerda mucho —añadió, y a eso Albafica no supo qué responder, no todos los días alguien le veía en perfil materno, por no decir que le resultaba algo incómodo.

—¿Dónde está tu mamá, Eros? —interrogó de repente, dejando de lado el anterior comentario; si el chico no estaba solo lo mejor era llevarlo con quien estaba a su cargo.

—No lo sé —negó con la cabeza, su repentina alegría infantil era sustituida por una suave melancolía—no la veo desde hace mucho tiempo, la estoy buscando desde entonces…

El corazón se le hizo un nudo y aún así disimuló lo mejor que pudo, sabía que no podía entretenerse con los problemas de otros, mucho menos él.

—¿Has estado… viviendo solo? —se atrevió a preguntar, recibió un asentimiento en respuesta—ya veo… entonces la mujer de ese entonces no era nada tuyo.

—No, a mí solo me invitaron porque les gustaba mi nombre y mi aspecto… —respondió un poco apenado, enrollaba un mechón ciruela entre sus dedos—como me dijeron que podía ver a mi madre allí acepté ir, pero la mujer que me presentaron no era mi madre. —murmuró decepcionado.

—Era una mujer que llevaba el papel de Afrodita de la mitología —convino recordando la escena—ahora comprendo tu situación. ¿Sabes si la persona que se hace llamar Organizador es el responsable de todo?, ¿conoces su identidad?

—Sólo sé que lo llaman Zeus, pero creo que es porque representa ese papel… —Eros se esforzó por recordar algo más, sin éxito—eso y que es él quien decide a quien representar en la fiesta.

—Ya veo.

—¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas?

—Albafica, me llamo Albafica.

—Bonito nombre.

—Gracias.

—¿Significa rosas blancas o algo así?, hay una flor que se llama Alba y…

—Mujeres y niños, se acabó el paseo —interrumpió Manigoldo con todas las ganas del mundo, cansado de escucharles desde hace rato—parece que nuestros anfitriones están aquí.

De frente al camino que todavía continuaba extendiéndose hasta la más profunda oscuridad, se entrevió un par de siluetas que andaban en dirección a ellos con lentitud pasmosa. Dos hombres jóvenes vistiendo antiguas túnicas, de no ser por el movimiento de avanzada habían jurado que se trataban de estatuas debido a la rigidez de sus cuerpos, incluso los pliegues de sus ropas parecían labrados en piedra. Albafica dudaba que fueran seres vivos, no percibía ni un solo atisbo de vida en ellos, ni su respiración, ni un parpadeo, nada, a excepción de un aura perturbadora que podía interpretar como sus cosmos, unos realmente agresivos.

—¿Qué son…? —se preguntó en voz alta, sin quitar los ojos de esas criaturas, y de repente recordó lo que sospechaba sobre los conocimientos de Manigoldo—¿sabes qué son?

En ese pequeño silencio donde Albafica esperaba una respuesta, el italiano se mostraba pensativo, como pocas veces, enfrascado en una búsqueda mental donde asociaba las palabras de cierta persona con lo que se presentaba en su realidad. Antes del entrar al Artemisium había percibido el hedor de los muertos, con el que tan familiarizado estaba, y todo lo que había hecho era seguirlo hasta que se volvió muy intenso… y ahora sabía a quienes pertenecía.

No pudo evitar sonreírse, le resultaba irónico todo lo que venía ocurriéndole desde que puso los pies en las cercanías de Éfeso.

—Son _no-muertos_, aunque parece que de una clase especial ya que no los conocía así.

—¿No-muertos?

—No se perciben sus signos vitales después de todo, vivos no están —obvió—cuando venía camino aquí alguien mencionó la leyenda de los Siete Durmientes de Éfeso, y que habían despertado.

—Imposible —murmuró Albafica contemplando con incredulidad a las figuras que acababan de dar un paso contundente hacia delante, con tal fuerza que agrietaron el suelo bajo sus pies. —Estás diciendo que ellos son…

—Parece que ya no nos seguirán haciendo esperar —Manigoldo se relamió los labios ansioso al comprobar que sus oponentes eran considerablemente fuertes, quizás más de lo esperado. Volteó hacia la joven y el niño. —Escucha, no sé si puedas o no pelear estando en ese cuerpo y tampoco me interesa mucho —Albafica le lanzó una mirada de reproche que fue ignorada—solo asegúrate de no ser una carga junto con el mocoso.

—Se te olvida que sigo siendo el santo de Piscis —recriminó mientras indicaba a Eros con el brazo extendido hacia atrás que se distanciara un poco, y dejaba una rosa negra visible entre sus dedos—no te voy a permitir que me subestimes por esta apariencia.

—Creo que ahora es el momento de ver si puedo o no subestimarte.

Manigoldo extendió su dedo índice concentrando sus cosmos allí, la energía azul fluorescente de los fuegos fatuos apareció rodeándolo y alimentándose desde distintos puntos del espacio. Albafica notó que varios canales de esta energía provenían de las paredes del templo y de las líneas de separación de las baldosas del suelo, filtrándose hasta reunirse en el cúmulo que sostenía el Cáncer en la punta del dedo.

—Parece que hoy estoy de suerte, este templo está repleto de almas confinadas, o restos de ellas. Probablemente muchos murieron aquí cuando el templo fue destruido… Je, mejor para mí.

_**Sekishi Souen**_

Las partículas del fuego concentradas en distintos rayos fluorescentes se desplegaron del cúmulo que venía concentrándose en su dedo. Se esparcieron en el aire y desde distintos ángulos atacaron a las figuras de los jóvenes efesianos, el impacto fue directo y el resultado fue la de ellos ardiendo en piras azules. Manigoldo tenía una comisura confiada en alto, Albafica esperaba comprobar los efectos del primer ataque que parecían ser satisfactorios.

—Tampoco me equivocaba al sospechar que con esos cuerpos duros, no fueran más que fantasmas —se pasó un rápido dedo por debajo de la nariz—dentro de poco no quedará nada de ellos.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —corrigió Albafica serio—mira con detenimiento. No se están consumiendo por el fuego.

La comisura de Manigoldo bajó varios centímetros al comprobar las palabras de su compañero, que llevaba la razón. Las llamas ardían vivamente como si nada, pero los cuerpos de esos individuos no se desgastaba, no sufrían ni un mísero daño. El Cáncer apretó los dientes, ¿en qué había fallado su lógica al comprobar que esos seres no eran tan distintos de los espectros o de un fantasma?, justo cuando se lo preguntaba el recuerdo de esas palabras acudió a su mente en forma de _flash_, quitándole el tiempo para reaccionar frente a una embestida de lleno por uno de esos seres envueltos en sus propias llamas.

—_¡Cggh…! _—la cosa aunque solo golpeó la pechera de la armadura, la hundió lo suficiente como para mandarlo varios metros lejos contra una columna donde su cuerpo dio de lleno. Esa cosa tenía tanta fuerza como el Minotauro, era capaz de quebrar el grosor de su armadura de oro con un golpe. —Aparte de macizos son fuertes —escupió sarcástico en lo que trataba de sacarse ese puño de encima.

—¡Manigoldo!

Le resultaba increíble que ellos, lo que sea que fueran, resultaran tan poderosos. Las llamas azules no se extinguían, eso era cierto, pero no les representaba ninguna desventaja. Si lanzaba una de sus rosas allí el fuego la consumiría, significaba que sus ataques podrían resultar ineficientes; tenía que intentar algo o estarían de verdad en un serio aprieto.

_**Piranha Rose!**_

Las rosas negras fueron guiadas hasta el cuerpo llameante que apresaba a Manigoldo, se clavaron en este estiraron sus tallos hasta amarrarse cuales enredaderas alrededor del enemigo. Lo bueno de las rosas negras era su capacidad destructiva, soportarían bien los fuegos fatuos mientras se enfocaran en constipar sería suficiente para que su compañero se liberara; así fue. Manigoldo se lo sacudió de una patada y no desaprovechó la oportunidad de ejecutar una de sus técnicas en este.

_**Acubens!**_

Sus piernas rodearon la cintura de su oponente, en el aire ejecutó el movimiento cuyo efecto tenía el mismo que el de las tenazas del cangrejo triturando a su presa. Torció con fuerza, más de la que normalmente empleaba en esa técnica debida a la dureza de esa criatura. Cuando creyó que cedía al golpe lo rechazó contra el suelo, para él caer de pie.

—_Tsk!_, esto aún no se acaba —advirtió al cabellos turquesa que comprendía lo que quería decir con ello. Las pinzas de Cáncer no habían conseguido hacerle suficiente daño.

En cambio las piernas de la armadura de Manigoldo lucían agrietadas por la presión, apostaba que incluso las había forzado.

El sonido del aire siendo cortado avisó apenas con tiempo a Albafica de que el segundo, el que no había hecho nada hasta ese momento y cuyas llamas se habían extinguido, se venía en picada contra él en un ataque directo. Este sostenía una curiosa oz para cegar trigo, la blandió con intenciones de llevarse su cabeza consigo, afortunadamente sólo obtuvo unas hebras de su cabello cuando logró apartarse de su trayectoria.

_Son capaces de moverse a la velocidad de la luz, como un santo de oro. _

Al rodar la pupila a un costado ya esta reflejaba el contraataque de su enemigo, que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar estampó el antebrazo contra su abdomen el cual era tan duro que causaba el mismo efecto cual si le golpeara a carne desnuda con un martillo.

—_¡Naaagh! _—la sangre subió a su boca con la presión y su cuerpo rodó varios metros por el suelo. Al no tener su armadura era tan vulnerable como cualquier ser humano si un golpe le alcanzaba, y ese juraba que casi le rompía las costillas, y lo habría hecho si en el último momento no hubiera arqueado los abdominales.

—Idiota, si no tienes tu _cloth_ acabarás hecha puré de pescado —le advirtió Manigoldo sin obviar su tan buen humor para los comentarios, aunque lo dijera con toda la seriedad que implicaba el asunto.

—Preocúpate por el otro, yo estoy bien —se refería al que aún bordeado de las rosas piraña y cubierto de los fuegos fatuos, era capaz de erguirse como si nada tras Manigoldo.

Se incorporó con el brazo apoyándose en su abdomen, estaba bien, no tenía nada roto, tan solo le había sacado un poco el aire y comprimido los músculos. Nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar.

—¡Señorita Albaficaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El grito provenía de Eros; volteó en dirección de este y lo encontró sobrevolándole atrapado de la cinturita por el brazo de quien llevaba la oz, el otro durmiente de Éfeso lo estaba secuestrando por razones que si bien le eran desconocidas; no iba a permitírselo, no en sus narices.

—¡Eros! —exclamó dando unos pasos dubitativos al pretender abandonar a su compañero, cuando escuchó la potente voz de este alentarle.

—¡Muévete y ve por el mocoso!, yo terminaré con esta estatua viviente y te alcanzaré —le aseguró, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Albafica que no perdió más tiempo. Enderezó sus pasos hasta donde se dirigía el durmiente con Eros que era hacia la salida.

Manigoldo se giró hacia el cuerpo todavía recubierto de rosas negras y fuego azul, una visión en palabras podía tildarse de romántica, pero en su visión no era más que un horrible monstruo indestructible feamente decorado. El pensamiento le arrancó una corta carcajada, se limpió un hilo de sangre que le bajaba del labio con el dedo pulgar sin quitarle la vista de encima a la criatura.

—Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes ¿no es así? —otro paso por parte de la criatura que dejó grabada su huella en el suelo—entonces empecemos.

* * *

><p>Desde que se había separado de Dohko en la capital de Serbia las cosas habían marchado bien, a su juicio, era mejor hacer lo que quería sin una conciencia andante o, como en su caso, sin un niño de dieciocho años queriendo lucir más maduro que él llevándole siete. Dohko podía ser un muchacho divertido, una buena víctima a la cual fastidiar para los ratos de aburrimiento, pero hasta ahí; no pasaba a ser una compañía que Manigoldo pudiera clasificar como plenamente cómoda. A veces pensaba que la juventud actual en Santuario mudaba el buen humor más pronto que los ancianos, y eso que todavía su maestro tenía el suficiente como para hacer sus chistes malos, entre otra case de bromas pesadas.<p>

Tenía claro lo que iba a hacer, independientemente de lo que Dohko hiciera por su lado: iría a Turquía, más concretamente a las ruinas de Éfeso; daría con la biblioteca y se traería a Dégel de regreso al Santuario. Mientras más pronto cumpliera con eso, más pronto llegaría al Santuario y daría por concluida esa tediosa y fastidiosa misión del estúpido libro.

Ah, sí, el Codex Gigas lo llevaba consigo; no se lo confiaría a Dohko ni con veinte copas de vino demás. De nuevo, nada personal contra el caballero de Libra, pero como Manigoldo había decidido hacer las cosas por sí mismo, para eso necesitaba mantener el libro en su poder.

Todo había marchado según lo estimado, hasta que en el camino a través de un bosque su instinto le advirtió que alguien le seguía de cerca. Quien fuera estaba muy bien escondido, y no demostraba intenciones hostiles que era lo que más atención le daba al santo dorado. Lo ignoró a propósito durante varios minutos hasta que llegó a un sendero donde se abría un valle, y debajo de la meseta se extendía un pueblo.

—¿Y bien?, ¿No vas a salir de allí y decirme que diablos quieres? —habló de lo más despreocupado, aunque con un ligero timbre autoritario.

La brisa acarició la copa de los árboles y se llevó consigo unas hojas, e hizo que danzaran los cabellos platinos de una intrigante figura. Manigoldo se giró a medias para verle en cuanto sus pasos se escucharon contra la hierba: un muchacho veinteañero, que apenas parecía corpóreo ante tanta claridad en su piel como su cabello y ojos de aire etéreo; para colmo, esa impresión se resaltaba con el conjunto de camisa y pantalón blanco que vestía.

El extraño le dedicó una sonrisa vaga antes de presentarse:

—No esperaba menos de un santo dorado de Athena. —Improvisó una corta reverencia—¿es usted quien lleva el Codex consigo?, ¿Manigoldo de Cáncer?

Oh genial, ya se preguntaba cuando aparecería otro interesado en el dichoso librito, esperaba que al menos este, a juzgar su apariencia poco fornida, le entretuviera. El camino a Éfeso estaba resultando demasiado tranquilo.

—¿Qué si así fuera?, ¿tú también lo quieres? —interrogó con una sonrisa retadora que no causó la mayor inmutación en el desconocido.

—No, deberá conservarlo porque le será de mucha ayuda más adelante —esa explicación captó la atención de Manigoldo—ese libro contiene inscripciones en lenguaje encriptado, _capaces de poner a dormir a aquellos que han sido despertados. _—Enfatizó en lo último, y una enigmática brisa decoró el momento.

—Espera un segundo, no estoy entendiendo nada. Para empezar ¿Quién eres y por qué me hablas en ambigüedades?

—Quien soy yo no es importante ahora —su rostro adquirió un matiz más serio—Éfeso ha cambiado, alguien está organizando una fiesta prohibida para el 22 de Enero, es decir, dentro de dos días. Para ser exactos, es la celebración de la Catagogonia, una fiesta que fue prohibida por los dioses hace bastantes siglos debido a sus excesivos actos de violencia y asesinatos injustificados. Pero eso es tan solo la fachada de lo que en verdad está sucediendo allí…

—Hm, es interesante lo que dices y sin embargo hay algo que no me termina de convencer de este asunto —su sonrisa se torció—si me estás diciendo sobre esto es con el propósito de que interceda de alguna manera, ¿no es así?

—Sí, es importante que lo haga.

—¿No me dirás por qué "es importante"?

—Podrá darse cuenta una vez que esté allí, no tengo permitido darle más explicaciones.

—Ya veo —su expresión se tornó irónica—así que me estás invitando a una fiesta donde probablemente no sea bienvenido, y quieres que ponga a dormir a unos "despertados" con las palabras de este librito. Tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

—Puedo decirle sobre esas personas a las que debe devolver al sueño —añadió y su voz se tornó afable, y menos ceremonioso—son los siete durmientes de Éfeso, en el Codex aparece su leyenda, pero debe ser leída de forma "especial" para que las palabras tengan efecto en ellos.

—Ya…, ¿y qué son exactamente esos "durmientes"?, ¿espectros?, ¿caballeros?, ¿muertos? —trató de adivinar rascándose la cabeza al pensar sobre eso.

—Digamos que son no-muertos —aclaró—quiere decir que no pueden morir, a diferencia de los espectros que están bajo el poder de Hades, ellos son inmortales porque alcanzaron este don por cuenta propia en el pasado.

—¿Humanos que alcanzaron la inmortalidad?, ja, suena interesante eso que dices a pesar de ser extraño.

—Sí, son inmortales, pero se suponía que debían dormir por la eternidad como deuda por alcanzar esa condición —el rostro del muchacho se ensombreció de repente—sin embargo, alguien logró despertarlos. Y despiertos es **imposible** vencerlos.

—Joo, eso suena todavía más interesante —la sonrisa osada de Manigoldo le descolocó un poco—supongo que los detalles de quién está detrás de esto así como quien diablos eres y tus motivos para ponerme al tanto lo sabré una vez que llegue allá.

Esa forma de tomarse la situación arrancó una sonrisa al desconocido, empezaba a sentir un extraño agrado por el de Cáncer:

—Así es —y solo por eso contestaría una de sus preguntas—, si le llega a servir más adelante, puede referirse a mí como Dito.

Y dicho eso se esfumó de un salto al interior del bosque, dejando a Manigoldo con el sabor que dejan las dudas y la emoción de que por fin, las cosas iban a ponerse más entretenidas, y ese largo viaje comenzaría a tener sentido.

Una vez frente al durmiente de Éfeso, había comprendido las palabras e instrucciones de Dito. Desgraciadamente no tendría tiempo ahora de buscar a Dégel, primero tendría que encargarse de esa criatura inmortal, sumando que debía alcanzar a Albafica antes de que se matara "solita" en una pelea sin su armadura. ¿Y por qué demonios se preocupaba ahora por ese?

—Bueno, realmente no importa —se tronó los nudillos, regresando a su realidad frente a la figura—a divertirnos.

* * *

><p>Kardia parpadeó varias veces en su asiento, no le entraba nada de lo que había conseguido aflojar de Dohko y Shion, que en su enojo se paseaban de un lado a otro en el interior del cuarto contiguo a la tienda, refunfuñando con los dientes apretados.<p>

—A ver si entendí… la que venían tirando de las greñas ¿era Albafica? —Hizo una mueca como si él mismo desconociera el significado de esas palabras—y entonces llegó Manigoldo de la nada y lo secuestró en sus narices.

Los dos amigos voltearon a verlo como si Kardia hubiera dicho algo insultante, y en cierta forma, aunque era lo que acababa de ocurrir, era insultante.

¡Era insultante que ese imbécil interviniera sin tomarlos en cuenta y se largara! ¡Así porque le salía de los…!

—Ese maldito de Manigoldo… —siseó Dohko—¡¿Pero quién demonios se cree que es para salir de la nada y actuar de nuevo por su cuenta?

—Es un idiota, no puedes esperar otra cosa de los idiotas… —le siguió Shion, quien también estaba cabreado por lo ocurrido—ahora nos obliga a buscarlo, como si no tuviésemos cosas más importantes como regresar al Santuario… ¡Y justo se lleva a Albafica en su condición!

—¡NIÑOS! —Kardia alzó la voz al empezar a sentirse ligeramente ignorado, los dos amigos parecieron reaccionar—creo que se les ha olvidado la parte en la que explican cómo diablos un hombre de la noche a la mañana se convierte en una mujer.

Se hizo el silencio, sólo se escuchaba la respiración de Leica quien descansaba en la única cama de heno improvisada, y esta era atendida por Yuzuriha y el encargado de la taberna. Los santos de bronce habían ido por información sobre Dégel y ver sin descubrían la pista del paradero de Manigoldo con Albafica. Dohko y Kardia miraron a Shion, siendo el único capaz de contestar esas preguntas, o eso pensaban.

—No sé muy bien cómo ocurrió, Albafica solo me habló de dos mujeres que le emboscaron en el Serapeum de Alejandría —relató—no supo quienes eran, pero a juzgar por los hombres que aparecieron después vistiendo armaduras que al parecer trabajan con ellas, se señalaron como servidores de la diosa Afrodita.

—¿Afrodita? —Dohko se extrañó, jamás había escuchado que Afrodita tuviera relación de rivalidad con Athena; en cierto sentido jamás fue su enemiga, con la excepción de la famosa guerra de Troya donde figuraban en bandos contrarios. —¿Qué quiere Afrodita de Albafica?

—… —Shion alzó la mirada después de un breve silencio, y considerar que tarde o temprano tendría que explicarles la situación—quiere encarnar en su cuerpo, esa es la razón por la cual hicieron que Albafica sufriera esa metamorfosis.

Kardia y Dohko ensancharon los ojos.

—Espera, de verdad, ¡¿Piensa encarnar en él?, ¡¿En un santo de Athena? —Dohko apenas lo concebía—¿por qué?

—No lo sé, desconocemos la razón exacta por la que le eligió a él y no a otro humano. Los dioses que encarnan normalmente lo hacen en personas que no tengan inicialmente ningún parentesco con el dios en cuestión —razonó Shion—pero estamos hablando de casos generales, cada dios tiene criterios para el cuerpo en el que decide residir. Hades normalmente elige al humano más puro del mundo, Athena suele nacer en el Santuario –el caso de ahora fue una excepción-. Seguramente Afrodita debe tener algún parámetro de selección en el que consideró a Albafica como él más acertado. O puede que tenga una segunda intención.

Kardia se incorporó de su asiento y tomó el cofre de su armadura que reposaba en el suelo al lado de la silla donde llevaba el rato sentado, lucía una sonrisa impetuosa.

—Así que una diosa… no sé qué demonios esté sucediendo, pero suena muy animado —giró el cuello para mirar al dúo—las cosas también están extrañas por aquí, y no sé si tenga algo que ver, pero presiento que algo se va a desatar —se relamió los labios—y no pienso perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

—¿Vas a irte Kardia? —preguntó Shion.

—Iré por Dégel, después de todo para eso estoy aquí, no puedo olvidarlo —señaló—pero ustedes dos, par de niñatos, en lugar de estarse quejando deberían ir a buscar a Manigoldo, que apuesto lo que quieran que ya debe estarse divirtiendo de lo lindo… y solo pensarlo hace que me impaciente, ¡diablos!

Cruzó la cortina que separaba el cuarto del resto de la tienda y se fue, dejando a dos jóvenes dorados con los pies en la tierra. Kardia siempre iba a por lo que quería sin detenerse en miramientos, y les había sentado bien su regaño, quitando el hecho de que les daba algo de pena no haberse puesto a pensar en lo principal: Albafica no podía vestir la armadura en su estado actual… y si libraba una pelea su cuerpo podía quedar seriamente dañado, con riesgo a morir con apenas un golpe.

—Shion.

—Sí, lo sé, vamos a darnos prisa —miró a Yuzuriha—cuida de ella en nuestra ausencia, puede que más adelante sepa explicarnos lo ocurrido con Dégel.

—En tal caso le preguntaré apenas reaccione y sea capaz de contestar —aseguró—cuando regresen los otros cambiaremos de lugar e iré por Kardia.

—Cuento contigo Yuzuriha —recibió un asentimiento.

Shion dio una última mirada a la armadura de Piscis, le hubiera encantado saber su opinión respecto a la situación de su actual dueño. Albafica había dicho con claridad que le había _rechazado_, ¿la armadura permanecería indispuesta hasta que Albafica volviera a la normalidad?

Se lo preguntaría después, ahora debía ir por su dueño, si todavía lo era.

* * *

><p>El templo de Artemisa quedó atrás para dar paso a un largo camino engarmado y salteado por algunos restos de columnas, piedras blancas y estatuas corroídas por el tiempo, el descuido y la tormentosa historia de Éfeso. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese entonces de que la tarde iba avanzando, el cielo se pintaba de distintos tonos naranja, subrayado en nubes alargadas que parecían retazos púrpura oscuro. El día estaba cerca de concluir, y eso podía ser tanto bueno como malo dependiendo de cómo se barajeara la situación de aquella fiesta.<p>

Gracias a la capacidad innata de los caballeros dorados de alcanzar la velocidad de la luz era capaz de seguir el ritmo del durmiente de Éfeso, eso no representaba dificultad, el problema estaba en como interceptarlo sin dañar a Eros. Ya había visto que a pesar de sus ataques ellos no recibían daño, y el niño era quien más peligraba de ser herido. También le parecía que estaba conduciéndole a un sitio en específico, es decir, el durmiente no huía, tenía un lugar al cual llegar independientemente si le estaba siguiendo.

_Quizás esa es su idea_, pensó.

La idea se afianzó cuando Albafica identificó un camino de piedra con algunas columnas aún en pie flanqueando los lados. Veía como Eros todavía forcejeaba inútilmente contra el duro brazo del durmiente, vigilando que más allá de eso a su secuestrador no se le ocurriera lastimarlo, porque de ser así, le doliera admitirlo, era poco lo que podría hacer al respecto.

_Porque a esas cosas nada les afectaba._

El durmiente dio un largo salto y se posicionó en el centro de una especie de arco central, un escenario semi-circular donde se elevaban unas antiguas gradas de piedra blanca. Albafica también se detuvo, unos cinco metros lejos de su objetivo a quien le sostenía la mirada, dudando que si de todas maneras este fuera a devolvérsela ya que hasta sus globos oculares parecían de piedra maciza. Pasó a ver a Eros, quien continuaba inquieto gruñendo a pesar del peligro que corría.

—Yo estimaba que a quien encontraría aquí sería a un santo de Athena.

El dueño de la voz que ahora descendía de las gradas pertenecía a un hombre joven de piel parda, moreno de cabellos lacios, hasta la nuca; de ojos afilados, característica que resaltaba con la coloración plateada de sus retinas. Lo que le destacaba principalmente era su armadura: roja como si la hubiera bañado de la sangre de muchos, con algunos detalles en oro en la pechera que daban la impresión de ser la terrible mirada de un demonio, así como algunas púas que sobresalían en las hombreras cuales cuernos y filosos dientes. En sí, esa armadura lo describía como un ente diabólico salido de las profundidades de un infierno llameante en busca de víctimas.

—Pero aquí solo veo a una mujer intentando salvar a —posó sus cortantes ojos en el niño—el pequeño dios. Cupido de la mitología.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Exigió saber con un tono que en lo autoritario igualaba en arrogancia al otro—¿y quién eres?

El de la armadura roja le dedicó una sonrisa déspota, donde enseñaba parte de su colección de afilados dientes, similares a las fauces de una bestia salvaje.

—Veo que quizás te esté prejuzgando, y si tengas algo más tras ese cuerpo frágil, o eres una mujer estúpida al hablarme así a mí, Deimos del Terror. —Acortó la distancia de un salto, plantando los pies a unos centímetros de Albafica, la planta de sus botas perforó el suelo.

—Deimos del Terror —repitió Albafica sosteniéndole la mirada en todo momento, fruncía ligeramente el entrecejo y una gota de sudor tenso rodaba por su sien. Quien estaba frente a él era un enemigo de cosmos poderoso, y peor, llevaba ropaje de protección. Ella no tenía el suyo.

Con todo eso, no se permitía parecer menos frente a un adversario, y de eso se daba cuenta el mismo.

—Tienes agallas, mujer —se permitió elogiar—¿no será que el cosmos del santo que se acercaba aquí era el tuyo?, es difícil creerlo, pero todo apunta a que es así.

Los labios de Albafica se torcieron un momento, si había algo que no soportaba, eso era no sentirse suficiente para hacer honor al legado que llevaba consigo, a su título.

No importaba si ahora no lo parecía, pero por dentro era el mismo.

Era el santo de Piscis.

—Soy Albafica, Albafica de Piscis; un santo de Athena. —se presentó en idéntica fiereza a la de antes, a la de siempre—. No voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima al niño.

La sonrisa de Deimos se alargó hasta estallar en una sonora carcajada.

—Así que, un santo de Athena, una mujer —río—y si dices que eres Piscis es porque entras en la categoría de "Los más fuertes" —se pensó bien esas palabras—mm, de ser así, ¿Dónde está tu armadura, Piscis? —inquirió en tono burlón—¿o es que resultó que no se "ajustaba" a tus medidas?

Albafica apretó la mandíbula, conteniéndose; sabía que si cedía a la provocación estaría otorgándole la victoria a su oponente.

—No has contestado mi anterior pregunta —masculló todavía con ese timbre de autoridad que molestaba y al mismo tiempo fascinaba al otro caballero—¿para qué quieres a Eros?, es evidente que no lo usaste solo para atraerme hasta aquí.

—Muy aguda —felicitó—por eso y porque quiero ver qué cara pondrás al enterarte, te lo diré. —Extendió su brazo señalando al niño que desde hace bastante rato había dejado de luchar contra el agarre y observaba la escena con ligera estupefacción, este mismo salió de su trance cuando se percató de que se referían a él. —Este mocoso, tal como lo vez, no es más que la encarnación de uno de mis hermanos, un traidor que ha preferido a nuestra madre, igual de traidora.

—¿Encarnación de tu hermano?

—Soy Deimos, del Terror, el dios del Terror, hijo del dios Ares —enfatizó jugando con la reacción del otro al hacerle ver que estaba frente a una deidad superior—y ese niño no es otro que Eros, el dios arquero del Amor Eros.

La expresión de Albafica no tuvo nombre frente a la sorpresa, efecto de la revelación inesperada.

—El hijo de la diosa Afrodita.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Dreamy:<strong>_

El _**Artemisium helenístico**_ o también el templo de Artemisa en Éfeso, es una de las maravillas de la ciudad en ruinas. Fue destruido por los cristianos durante la aceptación del cristianismo dentro de la ciudad. Aquí en el fic obviamente aparece reconstruido por obra de… chan-chan-chan-chaaaan~

No se los diré aún x3 faltan como dos o tres capítulos para concluir este mini-arco. Jo, ya con la aparición de Deimos aparece una pequeña pista de lo que se puede venir, ¿saben cual es?

¡Hasta otra!


	6. Carnaval de impurezas: Anfitriones

Millones de gracias por los reviews, de veras ;A; la entrega pasada aumentaron, es un progreso y un subidón de autoestima enorme. Pero para no dármelas de lamebotas paro, xD... es solo que de verdad me pone contenta leer sus comentarios.

Minako y Altaiy Ibn al Ahad, un placer tenerles de lectores (L) me alegra que les haya gustado la historia x3 espero que igual este capítulo sea de su agrado. Creo que aclarará lo de la armadura de Piscis y arrojará la pista que une el rompecabezas de la siguiente saga.

Cualquier cosa que no les paresca sin pena, háganmelo saber.

* * *

><p><strong>Carnaval de impurezas: Anfitriones<strong>

—El hijo de la diosa Afrodita.

Las palabras de Deimos consiguieron una expresión de sorpresa y perplejidad en el santo de piscis. Albafica miró a Eros, todavía atrapado en el brazo del durmiente; el niño correspondió a la mirada con un nudo de sentimientos encontrados y entero desconocimiento de lo que el de la armadura roja decía. De nuevo esa conexión aparecía haciéndole capaz de ver en el interior del pequeño, en ese momento no sabía decir de dónde venía esa silenciosa comunicación o solo eran impresiones suyas, pero estaba ahí, presente, y no lo podía ignorar.

—No pienso creer una palabra de lo que me dices.

—¿Cómo? —Deimos no comprendió a que se debía eso—¿crees que un dios mentiría como lo hacen ustedes, humana?

—No sé si los dioses mienten o no, tampoco me interesa saberlo —responde sin un ápice de duda—lo que no voy a permitir es que amedrentes a un niño en frente de mis ojos, ¡eso es inaceptable! —una rosa roja aparece entre sus dedos, Albafica se prepara para enfrentarlo con todas las desventajas que posee en contra.

—… ¡Hahahahahahahahaha!, en verdad, no sé si catalogarte de muy valiente o muy estúpida —se sonrió enseñando uno de sus colmillos después de carcajearse—que te dejes llevar por la apariencia inocente de ese chiquillo es algo que haría una mujer, también un inútil santo de Athena. —su tono de voz se elevó, al igual que su belicoso cosmos—¡Así que da lo mismo!, ¡Te aplastaré aquí y ahora!

Midió la fuerza de su rival, era tremenda, apenas le permitía respirar con calma; la presión que ejercía en todo el ambiente encogía todo. Sin duda se trataba de un dios, uno cuya violencia se percibía en el aire, en sus ojos cortantes, en esa armadura diabólica.

Deimos se encontró de nuevo con la mirada fiera del santo, no era como si fuera incapaz de intimidarlo previamente de la pelea inminente, más si este no poseía su armadura para protegerle, pues así era perfectamente capaz de matarla de un golpe. El Terror suponía que su adversario consideraba eso, por ello encontraba digno de apreciar que estuviera allí de pie, dispuesto a hacer lo que pudiera para salvar a ese niño.

A ese niño que no era nada suyo.

De nuevo llegaba a la conclusión de que por unos estúpidos ideales, los santos de Athena llegaban a llamarle, a él y a sus hermanos, tanto la atención; por lo que eran capaz de hacer por estos.

Extendió su mano, una fuerte corriente de energía se reunió en ella y en un parpadeo se desprendió contra la mujer en forma de lanzas de luz rojizas.

—Desaparece.

_**Raining Blood!**_

* * *

><p>Kardia se percató del brutal cosmos, que provenía mucho más allá de su posición en las ruinas del teatro de Éfeso. Sentía también el cauteloso cosmos de Albafica, y el de alguien más que… curiosamente se asemejaba mucho con la presencia que estaba rastreando en el interior de la Biblioteca de Éfeso. ¿Tendría todo eso alguna relación?, era muy probable, y saberlo solo lo emocionaba más y más, porque si había un adversario tan fuerte como el que se estaba enfrentando en ese momento el santo de Piscis, entonces las posibilidades de que su vida ardiese como nunca aumentaban dramáticamente.<p>

Sabía que Albafica no tendía posibilidad, y menos sin su vestidura dorada; a Kardia no le temblaba el pulso para ignorar eso y seguir con su empresa. Llámenlo bastardo, pero en lo que respectaba a él, no estaba para ir cuidando chicas, había venido a Éfeso con un propósito y no iba a desviarse, Dégel podía estar en igual o peor peligro y eso si que no lo iba a ignorar.

Además, ya sentía los cosmos de Shion y Dohko encaminarse al lugar de los hechos, esperaba que llegaran a tiempo.

—Siempre me has parecido raro, compañero, pero esta vez sí que superaste mis expectativas —pensó en voz alta al contemplar la fachada de la antigua biblioteca, un patrimonio de la historia que a ojos de Kardia no era más que ruinas corroídas por el tiempo.

Le costaba imaginar a qué había venido Dégel, si intentaba hacer memoria de las veces en las que mencionaba algo respecto a lo que se traía con el Patriarca quedaba en blanco. Kardia no prestaba el más mínimo interés a los asuntos de Dégel, como de costumbre, los libros y las investigaciones científicas no eran lo suyo. Ahora se arrepentía un poco de no saber en qué aguas se movía su compañero.

Cuando entró lo primero que notó fueron dos cosas: rastros del helado cosmos de Dégel que formaban un camino que Kardia siguió describiendo sin proponérselo los mismos pasos que el acuariano había dado la última vez que pisó ese lugar. Descubrió incluso la jaula oculta en el nicho de las estatuas a las Virtudes, dentro solo quedaba una de las palomas mensajeras que Dégel se había llevado de Santuario en caso de que necesitara comunicarse. Lo segundo que notó fue ese extraño cosmos similar a uno que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que Albafica y el mastodonte con el que se estaba enfrentando.

¿Cómo dos cosmos podían ser _tan_ similares?, era como si fueran parte de la misma persona.

El sonido de una pierda descender por los escalones de la antigua escalera le hizo voltear en esa dirección, una sonrisa complacida floreció en los labios del escorpión.

—Vaya-vaya, al parecer las estatuas de aquí tienen la capacidad de moverse si lo desean —al principio había jurado que se trataba de eso, de no ser porque ese raro cosmos provenía de _eso_, y que si su vista no le jugaba una mala pasada, estaba seguro de haberle visto girar el cuello en dirección a él.

La estatua como le decía Kardia, tenía la apariencia de un joven que vestía las túnicas de la antigüedad, más propias del tiempo donde el cristianismo se asentaba en esa parte de Turquía. No disimuló la sorpresa al ver como ese ser que lucía de piedra daba un paso delante, y los pliegues de su ropa hasta rígidos eran al adaptarse al movimiento. Por si fuera poco para inquietarse, no parecía como si necesitara llenar los pulmones de aire… era tan endurecido que incluso los colores de su piel, su cabello y ropas parecían pintura encima de la cerámica, carecían del brillo original de la pigmentación de los vivos.

—Me pregunto qué clase de monstruo serás, ¿por lo menos tienes lengua o los ratones se la comieron? —De repente una interrogante le asaltó y se acarició el mentón pensativo—espera… ¿a las estatuas las hacen con lengua?, ¡Ah!, que demonios importa —chasqueó la suya—no creo que estés aquí para explicarme eso.

Eso se lo demostró el durmiente al intentar golpearlo con el puño extendido a velocidad luz, el cual se estrelló contra una de las paredes destrozándola por entero. De haber tenido líneas de expresión habría parecido sorprendido, porque en sus pupilas blancuzcas vacías mostraban a un Kardia que giraba en el aire por el hábil salto dado, y se desprendía velozmente del cofre dorado que llevaba en la espalda, para que este liberara la sagrada armadura de Escorpio y le revistiera.

—Je~

_**Scarlet Needle!**_

Las catorce perforaciones en los lugares correspondientes a la constelación _Scorpius_ no se hicieron esperar en el cuerpo del durmiente, quien a pesar de su dureza era igual de vulnerable a los piquetes que cualquiera.

—Aún con ese armatoste que tienes por cuerpo mi aguja escarlata lo puede penetrar sin problemas —explicó tras ver que el durmiente permanecía tendido en el suelo y le costaba levantarse, aparentemente por el dolor. Kardia se percató de esto y sonrió—así que después de todo puedes sentirlo… es una pena que no quieras hablar, al menos así valdría la pena dejarte vivo. Y en vista de que tu recibimiento no fue para nada amistoso y que no me ayudarás en lo absoluto a encontrar a Dégel, lo mejor será terminarte aquí y ahora…

Sin darle más tiempo, ejecutó el décimo quinto piquete: Antares.

El aguijón rojo penetró sin problemas, y aunque por fin la sangre comenzó a brotar de los agujeros, a Kardia le pareció extraño que esta fuera tan _helada_ y _oscura_. Palpó el líquido con la otra mano mientras el cuerpo duro se retorcía, lo acercó a su nariz para olerlo y tosió. Asqueado, se incorporó rápidamente.

—Esta sangre es _vieja_ —murmuró viendo como el suelo se teñía de un líquido más negro que rojo—es como si fuera la sangre de un muerto conservada… su grado de putrefacción es tal que parece increíble que siga existiendo, ¿qué clase de monstruo es esta cosa…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, el durmiente a pesar de las contracciones del dolor, y que seguía escupiendo sangre a borbotones de las heridas, lograba incorporarse al principio con dificultad y finalmente erguido como si nada, se disponía a atacar a Kardia con fuerza inhumana.

El escorpión tuvo la oportunidad de impresionarse con la fuerza del durmiente, y también de probar que tan fuerte era su puño contra su pecho, más específicamente, contra la zona de su corazón donde logró astillar la armadura dorada y provocarle una larga privación del aire y de sus latidos.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo que sucedían estas cosas en distintos puntos de la antigua ciudad, Dohko y Shion salían a las calles portando sus armaduras; inquietos por la explosión de un nuevo cosmos peligroso y agresivo que estaba en el mismo lugar que Albafica y otro ser que no conocían, pero que más temprano que tarde lo harían.<p>

Unos segundos antes de eso, notaban como había aumentado el comportamiento desenfrenado de la población que participaba en la celebración de la Catagogonia. En casi todas las esquinas había al menos dos o tres personas dando rienda suelta a sus pasiones, en varios y distintos tipos de comportamiento sexual, pero eso no era lo que escandalizaba más a los jóvenes santos, sino el grado de violencia que demostraban. Tanto en ello como en las mismas escaramuzas que se generaban hasta por pisar la sombra de otro. En una de esas Dohko tuvo que intervenir para que no terminaran de matar a un chico que era menor que él por pocos años.

—Este lugar es una locura Shion —le comentó Dohko después de dejar al muchacho a salvo en una de las tiendas—¿cómo pueden dejarse arrastrar por una actuación?, es como si no fueran consientes de lo que hacen.

—Quizás no lo sean del todo —Dohko miró a su pensativo compañero mientras continuaban desplazándose entre las personas, buscando cualquier indicio del cosmos de Albafica o Manigoldo que parecía tragado por la tierra—lo he estado pensando, cómo reaccionan, como actúan y todo es como si experimentaran una _regresión_ cultural. Están repitiendo las acciones de sus ancestros sin caer en cuenta en la poca moral, pero no es como si lo hicieran por simple placer degenerado, es más como si les dieran _culto_.

—¿Culto?, ¿Cómo pueden darle culto a algo que se prohibió precisamente por ser tan atroz?

—Eso es lo que me llevo preguntando todo el rato, y es cuando pienso que quizás alguien los esté _manipulado_.

—Tiene sentido…

Dejaron esas conjeturas de lado cuando fueron capaces de sentir el cosmos de Albafica, que se desplazaba velozmente a las afueras y seguía a otro que no conocían; después el estallido de ese cosmos poderoso y amenazador los había motivado a desplazarse lo más rápido que podían previendo la aparición de un poderoso e inesperado enemigo; o eso habrían querido hacer de no ser porque dos siluetas se lo impidieron al frenarlos con sus propias manos y hacerlos rebotar hacia atrás con violencia.

Shion y Dohko plantaron los pies sobre el suelo, arrastrando nubecitas de polvo y tierra. Al estabilizarse pudieron apreciar a sus nuevos adversarios: dos jóvenes que parecían estatuas vivientes que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, tenían expresiones y curvas rígidas, ni se sentían su respiración ni parpadeaban al freírlos con esas miradas glaciales e inexpresivas. Los jóvenes dorados en su vida vieron criaturas similares.

—¿Quiénes son…? ¿Y de dónde han salido? —preguntó Dohko irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

—No tengo ni la menor idea —contestó Shion aunque la pregunta no iba dirigida a él, también dudaba que fuera a ser respondida—pero no los encuentro muy dispuestos a dejarnos pasar.

—Ni modo, hay que hacernos camino, Albafica puede no durar mucho si no tiene su vestidura —Shion asintió—y todavía tenemos que encontrar a Manigoldo, es raro que se hayan separado.

—Vamos a hacerlo.

Los dos se pusieron en guardia, Dohko tomó la iniciativa de atacar sabiendo que en cualquier caso, Shion tendría una mejor defensa para ambos, y él era de los dos el más ofensivo.

_**Rozan Sho Ryu Ha!**_

El ataque con la forma del dragón chino de tonalidad verdosa brillante, igual que el cosmos del santo de Libra, embistió con furia a las dos estatuas vivientes. Las personas ya habían desalojado esa calle despavoridos por la presencia de los durmientes, advirtiendo que no iban a dejar a nadie con vida; por eso Dohko no tuvo razones para contenerse en su primera estocada.

Al despejarse la nube de polvo y tierra, Shion logró ver antes que su compañero, que el par de estatuas vivientes iban directamente al ataque con sendos golpes preparados en sus nudillos. Inmediatamente reaccionó prevenido por el instinto.

_**Cristal Wall!**_

Se levantó la barrera, y un sorprendido Dohko vio como los tremendos puños eran contenidos por el muro de cristal de Shion. No podía creer que su técnica principal no fuera a surtir ningún efecto en ellos, ¿tan poderosos eran?

—¿Pero quién rayos son…? —se le escapó ese pensamiento en voz baja.

—¡Mggh! —gruñó Shion—son fuertes… no puedo creer lo que están haciendo…

—¡¿Shion?

—Están tratando de empujarme y derribar el muro de cristal con pura fuerza bruta… —explicó mientras hacia todo lo posible por no mover la planta de los pies de donde las tenía y mantener el muro donde estaba. —¡Y lo están logrando!

—Mierda —masculló—Shion, dame la posibilidad de atacar de nuevo, puedo intentarlo con las armas de Libra, quizás consigan dañarlos —dijo y en el acto, el par de tridentes que pertenecían a la armadura aparecieron en sus manos.

—Puedes hacerlo… y por favor, trata de llegar a donde está Albafica, no sabemos cuánto tiempo…

—¡¿Y dejarte aquí con estos dos?, ¡ni hablar Shion!

—Yo voy a estar bien, mientras pueda mantenerlos a raya —aseveró, sus palabras iban muy en contra de los hechos, y esto fue muy claro cuando en una primera embestida, el ariano cedía unos centímetros de su posición con dificultad. —Yo puedo hacer tiempo, pero él pueda que no tenga suficiente.

Dohko apretó los dientes, él tenía toda la razón. Si perdían esa oportunidad podían estar sentenciando al santo de Piscis a una muerte segura.

Pero justo antes de que el portador de las doce armas del zodiaco se decidiera, una luz dorada cruzo el cielo por encima de sus cabezas, y su trayectoria inicial provenía de la tienda donde habían dejado a Yuzuriha cuidado de la chica que Kardia había rescatado. El tiempo se hizo más lento durante esos segundos que duró la estela, Shion lo sintió con más claridad que Dohko, y no pudo evitar murmurar con algo de alivio en la voz:

—Es la armadura de Piscis…

* * *

><p>En la tienda, donde Leica descansaba sin reaccionar, Yuzuriha sentía varios cosmos encendidos en distintas partes de la ciudad. Shion, Dohko, incluso Albafica que estaba todavía más lejos; los demás no los conocía y le inquietaba especialmente el más grande y furioso de todos, el que estaba junto al santo metamorfoseado. No percibía el de Manigoldo y eso era todavía más extraño, ¿estaría en un lugar en especial donde sentir su cosmos fuera imposible?, ella sabía que era inútil preocuparse por él siendo el discípulo del Patriarca, y sobretodo siendo un caballero de la elite dorada.<p>

De todas formas, tenía la preocupación marcada en la cara mientras cambiaba los paños de la frente de Leica; le había subido la fiebre hace minutos y ahora volvía a quedar estable. Sin embargo era raro que no reaccionara, tal vez le había sucedido algo antes de que Kardia le rescatara, o incluso, antes de encontrarse con Dégel de Acuario.

Al terminar de colocar el paño sobre su frente, después de humedecerlo y exprimirlo, le tomó desprevenida que Yunkers de Lobo fuera arrojado contra la tienda y barriera el suelo de espaldas hasta llegar a la pequeña habitación aparte. Las pocas personas que quedaban en la parte del bar salieron apuradas por la conmoción, y ese escándalo hizo que la amazona, aparte de socorrer al santo de bronce, luciera la armadura de grulla de inmediato.

—¿Quién te hizo esto, Yunkers? —preguntó recostándolo en un lado de la improvisada cama de heno, a los pies de Leica.

—F-fue… —tosió algo de sangre gracias al zendo golpe que tenía en el pecho, donde la armadura figuraba destrozada—¡Curtis y Bleriot!, ¡están en problemas!

—Voy a encargarme… quédate aquí y haz lo que puedas por estar bien y cuidar de la chica —le pidió antes de abandonar la pequeña estancia.

—Ten cuidado… es muy poderoso.

Ella lo sabía, y por eso pensaba hacer lo que pudiera por detenerlo, era después de todo lo que hacían los guerreros como ella.

Yuzuriha vio a los otros dos de bronce intentando levantarse a pesar de las sendas heridas que cargaban, y las viejas que se habían abierto. La lemuriana detuvo el puño del atacante con la ayuda de la estola controlada por su psicoquinesia que le apresó la muñeca, salvando a Bleriot de un par de costillas rotas.

_Este sujeto es extraño… _eso pensó la amazona de plata, al igual que lo habían hecho Shion, Dohko, Kardia, Manigoldo y Albafica al ver a los durmientes de Éfeso. Estatuas vivientes sin sentimientos pero equiparables en fuerza brutal y blindaje tal que parecían dioses.

_**Dazzling Dance of Beautiful Flashing Kicks! **__**(Kenbu Shousenkyaku)**_

Aprovechando la inmovilidad del durmiente, Yuzuriha ejecutó su técnica de veloces y mortales patadas en las que se dio cuenta de dos cosas que le hicieron retirarse incluso antes de culminar el ciclo: su piel era tan dura que dudaba que le hubieran hecho algún daño, y lo otro era su inmovilidad como si supiera que no iba a lograr dañarle, aún cubierta de su ropaje de plata. El durmiente jaló la estola y la obligó a mantener la unión y resistir la fuerza de su oponente hasta que decidiera soltarlo, y de hacerlo sabría que esa bestia atacaría a todos.

Una gota de sudor rodó por la frente de la lemuriana, tenía que pensar en algo que lo detuviera antes de que se agotara. Los caballeros de bronce y Leica dependían de eso.

Un fuerte haz de luz dorada golpeó al durmiente alejándolo varios metros hasta atravesar la tela de la tienda. Yuzuriha volteó a ver de donde procedía y encontró la caja de Piscis vacía.

—Esa fue…

—La armadura de Piscis ha… —murmuró Yunkers atónito por lo que había visto.

Ambos santos, perplejos, no se habían dado cuenta de que los violetas ojos de Leica se habían abiertos, más conscientes de los que ellos jamás hubieran visto, y también mucho más serenos. A estos les acompañaba una sonrisa misteriosa.

* * *

><p>—Ya los durmientes han comenzado a causar problemas —comentó Hamelín a su compañera, mientras deambulaban al fondo del enorme Artemisium, para ser exactos, en los pasillos del patio trasero que se extendía largamente en varios metros cuadrados de césped y ruinas. Las doncellas habían sido neutralizadas por la brusquedad de Sashenka al agotar la reserva de somníferos que llevaba consigo. —Oye, ¿de verdad es por mí que estás <em>tan<em> molesta? —no puede evitar preguntar después de ver tanta violencia reflejada en ella, no la conocía así de temperamental a no ser que tuviera una razón.

—No —se detiene, Hamelín se estruja los ojos enrojecidos todavía por el vino y la droga que hace muchísimo que no le hacía gran cosa a su cuerpo; hace lo mismo con sus oídos por si lo que acaba de escuchar no son alucinaciones. —Es sobre lo que le saqué a Selene antes de venir por ti, tu idiotez es algo con lo que lidio todos los días.

El descuidado pelirrojo suspiró bastante aliviado, haciendo caso omiso del insulto.

—¿Entonces?, ¿qué te dijo Selene esta vez? —si tenía algo que ver con su extraña rivalidad podía encontrarle sentido a ese ceño fruncido.

—Finalmente me explicó por qué querían tu flauta —susurró, Hamelín abrió bastante los ojos—y también porqué la han estado usando para controlar a la gente de este sector, la que desapareció y de la que no somos responsables.

—¿Ella lo sabía?

—Sí… y fue por eso que te mandó a ti y a Harmonía a que se infiltraran en este grupo desde el inicio, por eso ella no les dijo nada… —apretó los nudillos.

—Y por eso es que estás tú aquí, ¿no?

—Odio cuando Selene nos oculta información vital… ¡¿Quién demonios se cree esa bruja del mal? —gritó echando fuego por la boca, las cuentas de sus collares y pulseras de aro, así como sus argollas se agitaron. —¡Podía habernos dicho que _ellos_ estaban aquí o darnos una pista!

—Cálmate Sashenka —trató de tranquilizarla el hombre, o lo intentó cuando extendió los brazos para darle un abrazo de amigo, pero ella lo rechazó con un golpe en la cara que desparejaba sus mejillas de por si hinchadas.

—¡No me abraces!, ¡me vas a ensuciar el vestido de alcohol y drogas; y no estoy de humor!

—Lo dices como si eso no te pasara todo el tiempo… —se calló cuando vio la mirada asesina de esos ojos negros—está bien, me callo, no estás "pasando" por un buen momento.

—Hamelín —suspiró profundamente la gitana, y este temió lo peor, como una nueva paliza—vamos por tu flauta, y después me desahogaré pateando algún trasero que valga la pena.

—¿Para qué patear traseros cuando los puedes sobar?, nunca entenderé esa lógica tuya y de Adonis.

—Hablando del rey de Roma… escuché que venía para acá junto con Selene y Narciso —sacó de su vestido una carta de tarot—me lo acaban de decir las cartas.

—Esas cartas tuyas como siempre tan chismosas —bromeó el flautista y se ganó un pellizco en la mejilla y que se lo llevara a rastras.

—Será mejor que encuentres todos tus sentidos Hamelín, los vas a necesitar para recuperar tu juguete.

Fue el turno para suspirar de Hamelín.

—Ya sé, no está muy lejos de todas formas.

* * *

><p>Albafica vio la ráfaga de rayos rojizos venir, como una lluvia asesina que sin piedad atravesarían su carne y probablemente le mataría. ¿Por qué no evadirlo si tenía la posibilidad?, simple: a sus espaldas estaba justamente el durmiente de Éfeso y Eros todavía retenido, si se apartaba estaba casi seguro de que el ataque les daría de lleno; cabía decir que nunca había visto a esa cosa moverse para evitar alguna técnica dado que nada le hacía daño, dudaba que hiciera lo mismo en tal caso, y con eso podía dar por sentado que Eros moriría preso si tomaba en cuenta que Deimos quería asesinarlo.<p>

No tenía más opción que recibir el ataque y hacer lo imposible por sobrevivir, encendió su cosmos tanto como se lo permitía su voluntad de guerrero, y cada segundo para el caballero era un instante donde las dudas se volvían más lejanas y los temores se dispersaban.

_Pondré mi alma en este ataque, no importa si no es suficiente para hacerle daño, no puedo permitir que mate a Eros…, no puedo permitir que las circunstancias sigan siendo un obstáculo, que otra vida sea sacrificada. ¡Porque yo…!_

**¡Soy un santo de Athena! , ¡Y no he dejado de serlo! **

_**Royal Demon Rose!**_

El pensamiento retumbó con tanta intensidad en su mente que cuando el remolino de rosas rojas salió disparado impuso un freno tremendo en la primera colisión contra los rayos. Deimos lo observó con interés y después se sonrió perverso cuando las rosas fueron destruidas y el ataque continuaba –aunque en menor intensidad- contra la mujer. Tendría que habérselo esperado, después de todo estaba frente a un dios, eso pensaba Deimos antes de ver como un haz de luz dorada caía justo encima de su oponente y anulaba los rayos rojizos.

—Pero qué…

Cuando logró ver algo entre la fuerte corriente de aire que se levantó, los restos de pétalos rojos en el aire y el polvo, sus ojos se abrieron bastante con la imagen que le arrojaba ahora la figura de su oponente.

Llevaba una armadura de oro.

Albafica quitó los antebrazos que había usado como escudo a la espera de recibir el resto del ataque, y se sorprendió al sentir una extraña pero familiar calidez que revestía su cuerpo. Estaba tan impresionado como Deimos de ver sus brazos, piernas, torso…, cubiertos por la armadura dorada que no podía ser otra sino la suya. Adaptada especialmente a su nueva apariencia y con los únicos cambios notorios que eran la pechera que protegía sus senos y el casco que ahora se adaptaba como una tiara en su frente con las escamas del pescado de oro a los lados.

—Mi armadura… —murmuró todavía sin creérselo—mi armadura me ha aceptado de nuevo —no pudo evitar que aflorara una sonrisa aliviada en sus labios, la misma que tenía Eros al comprobar que la chica estaba viva y ahora podía pelear mejor.

Todavía no caía en la cuenta de que su enemigo no solo estaba impresionado por la aparición de la armadura de Piscis, sino por un detalle el cual no había notado hasta ahora. El colgante de rosa que llevaba esa mujer en el cuello, agitándose con los restos de la corriente de aire traída por el viaje de la armadura del zodiaco. Deimos supo en ese momento de que ahora no solo era cuestión de acabar con un santo de Athena, sino también de tomar cartas contra _esa traidora_.

—Bien… veo que tienes una segunda oportunidad —Deimos se colocó en guardia, misma cosa hizo Albafica—pero ya no seré tan piadoso contigo, y menos después de comprobar quien eres en realidad.

—No estaba esperando que lo fueras —contestó la mujer vestida de oro—no dejaré que vuelvas a amenazar la vida de Eros de esa forma.

—Los santos atenienses son siempre tan idiotas, dar la vida por desconocidos —escupió con una sonrisa colmillada—no importa si son hombres o mujeres, o si son la misma elite dorada, todos son igual de idiotas y débiles.

—Comprobemos si es verdad o eres pura arrogancia —habló con tranquilidad provocativa, una rosa blanca apareció entre sus dedos.

Deimos se hinchó de furia, y esa furia estimulaba positivamente su pequeño interés hacia el santo dorado. Moría por destrozar esa mirada rebelde.

—Será un placer pisotear a tan orgullosa rosa.

* * *

><p>No le preocupaba lo que sucedía en el exterior, podía sentir cada uno de los movimientos de esos cosmos, y con quienes se enfrentaban; nada que supusiera demasiada inquietud para él. Era consciente de que despertar a aquellos <em>inmortales <em>era una jugada que podía revertírsele si cometía el más mínimo error, sumando que al mismo tiempo era poner en peligro la población que tanto trabajo le había costado reclutar. Estaba tan seguro de sus bases, de sus movimientos y de que todo iba a salir como debía ser, que esas pequeñas advertencias fueron sofocadas por el primer sorbo de su copa de vino.

Zeus jamás se preocupó por las contiendas de unos simples mortales y su dramaturgo tampoco iba a hacerlo. Tenía ahí todo lo que quería: la posición del dios de dioses, una población que lo adoraba y sobre la que tenía el poder, comodidades, un templo solo para él… y un maravilloso copero el cual Ganimedes envidiaría.

Después de que terminara de llenarle la copa por segunda vez, tomó su cuello con delicadeza e iba a posar sus labios en el mentón de Dégel cuando una voz le interrumpió sin remordimiento:

—Te ves muy cómodo en esa silla, Cornelius.

Retiró la mano de inmediato y se volvió con toda su atención hacia la mujer que acababa de irrumpir en su sagrado recinto, esa que poseía una frondosa cabellera azul real con las puntas onduladas y cóncavas formando una cortina en forma de cúpula a su alrededor, y los ojos del mismo color. El vestido rojo que llevaba resaltaba esos colores así como la piel clara y perfecta. A pesar de la evidente belleza de esa mujer, y que a simple vista no era más que él, el hombre de piel tostada se dirigió a ella en tono bastante respetuoso.

—Señora Eris, no la esperaba tan pronto por aquí.

—Lamento interrumpirte en medio de tu nuevo deleite —dijo rodando los ojos sin gran interés hacia el caballero de Acuario, que permanecía junto al falso Zeus con la mirada ausente y sumisa—pero el tiempo apremia, como sabrás.

—Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted solo debe decírmelo, señora Eris.

—Por ahora no hay mucho que puedas hacer, pero si decir —se acercó a la mesa que figuraba a los pies del trono de Zeus, tomó entre sus manos una manzana verde que reposaba en uno de los tantos canastos de frutas. —Coméntame, ¿qué notaste de interesante entre los santos de Athena?, ¿identificaste quienes eran?

—Sí señora, entre ellos están: Aries, Cáncer, Libra, Escorpio, Acuario —hizo su pausa al mirar a Dégel señalándolo como el mismo—y Piscis…, hablando de Piscis, nunca me había esperado de que se tratara de una mujer.

—¿Una mujer? —frenó en seco el mordisco que iba a darle a la manzana después de tanto mirarla en desinterés por las palabras de Cornelius, aunque le estuviera contestando su pregunta. Lo miró con cierto escepticismo, más atenta—Pensé que todos los santos dorados eran hombres.

—Yo también lo creía así, pero cuando vi a la de Piscis… —se notaba a leguas que Cornelius había visto y deducido algo muy importante, y que pretendía darle mucho aire de intriga a lo que saboreaba en sus adentros. Eris le hizo saber con un brillo impaciente y amenazador en los ojos que cuando le había dicho que _el tiempo apremiaba_, era porque no estaba dispuesto a malgastarlo en él. El organizador pareció comprenderlo a la perfección porque de inmediato retomó el hilo. —Me pareció que era muy extraña, a pesar del hecho de que esperaba ver a un hombre en lugar de una mujer.

—Continua.

—Vi que tenía el colgante de la diosa Afrodita.

—¿Cómo? —Se le cayó la manzana al aflojar inconscientemente la mano, mano que después apretó con furia—¿qué quieres decir con que llevaba el colgante de Afrodita?

—Era el mismo colgante que solía usar la señora Astarté cuando vivía —explicó Cornelius ante la perplejidad de la diosa de la Discordia—el símbolo de la diosa encarnada en una humana.

—Imposible… —inspiró Eris—¿me estás diciendo que… Afrodita decidió encarnarse _de nuevo_ en humana, y que lo ha hecho en un caballero dorado de Athena?... —la mujer pasó de un estado de enojo, de aprensión total, a estallar en carcajadas por lo increíblemente irónica y retorcida que encontraba esa primicia. Logró calmarse después de varios segundos. —Me encantaría saber cómo consiguió que fuera compatible con una humana, por cómo es Afrodita, no debe ser un recipiente cualquiera.

—¿Sabe que es lo más curioso, señora Eris? —la mujer lo miró—esa mujer que aparece como portadora de Piscis tiene un alto parecido con la señora Astarté.

Eris tomó muy en cuenta esas palabras, un recipiente así no era fácil de crear con el tipo de diosa que era Afrodita. No solo por la cuestión de que era la diosa de la belleza, del amor y la lujuria; se sabía que su composición cósmica, gracias a su peculiar nacimiento de los genitales de Urano, por decirlo en cierta manera, no era demasiado abundante, y por tanto tenía pocas opciones como recipientes humanos. Que hubiera encontrado uno y dentro de las filas de Athena despertaba mucho su curiosidad.

Más porque ahora comprobaba que efectivamente, sus subordinados habían conseguido liberar su alma.

—¿Señora Eris?

—Quisiera conocer —sus comisuras se ensancharon en una sonrisa maliciosa—a esa mujer, a la santa de Piscis.

—Creo que Deimos se estaba encargando de ella, intentaba asesinar a Eros apenas descubrió que estaba entre nosotros.

—Qué lástima —negó—lo más seguro es que ya Deimos lo haya descubierto, no quedará nada de ella en poco tiempo. —Sentenció antes de darse la vuelta y volver sobre los pasos que la habían traído.

—¿Va a dejarlo así?

Giró la cabeza un momento, y se detuvo un momento en Cornelius antes de volverse y soltar.

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse, mientras tanto yo debo ocuparme de que _él _despierte.

Y dicho eso, la silueta de Eris desapareció en las sombras del templo.

Sin percatarse de que en lo más hondo de su conciencia, Dégel quedaba atónito con toda la información revelada, y más aún cuando encajaba las piezas que solo él tenía en su poder. Ahora más que nunca debía luchar contra ese estado de inconsciencia para advertirles a sus compañeros que sentía muy cerca.

Todos estaban en peligro inminente, sobretodo Albafica.

* * *

><p>Chan-chan-chaaaan~ ¿Adivinan lo mismo que Dégel?<p>

¡Hasta otra!


	7. El despertar de la bestia

Cuando vi la fecha de la última vez que actualicé, juro que me caigo para atrás, ¡más de un mes!. La verdad, mi idea era actualizar cuando acabara lo que debo, pero como preveo que el tiempo no me dará... pues, ¡premio para los lectores!, porque se lo han ganado. No es por ser presumida ni nada, pero este es un capitulazo, es uno de los capítulos que más me ha emocionado escribir. Con esto puedo decir que ahora SI se viene lo bueno de esta historia, y se verá parte del cariz que tomará.

Eli Castillo: ¡amaría ver esos dibujos!, de veras x3 me emociona la idea, tanto como que invites a otros a leerla. Umizu:La Eris del fic, digamos que sí es la misma de la película pero con ligeros cambios y adaptada a la trama, ya explicaré mas adelante como se relaciona esta historia con la Ova de la Manzana Dorada. Todos queremos a Dégel de copero, yo sería infinitamente feliz u/u, y sí, Hamelín tiene algo de ese "flautista", de hecho es evidente que está medio basado en él xD, me encanta ese cuento la verdad. Altayr Ibn al Ahad: no te preocupes, a lo mejor lo comprendes claramente en este capítulo donde se desvela la situación original de la Catagogonia, espero que te guste de corazón (L). Kumikoson4: Hamelín, solo puedo decir que es cierto, es más de lo que demuestra, de hecho, no por nada Dégel lo relacionó un poco con su maestro Crest. Y sí, esa Eris es la propia Diosa de la Discordia. 001Kamikakushi: (Before... sorry for the bad english) Dx OMG... the true is that I'm very impresioned! I never believed that I will have one review in english, I feel very happy like a child x/D. Yes, the gender-bending is original, initially I was insecure, but after i'll arise... Thanks for read ;A; this fanfic is my precious bizarre history and I have it more love to this.

Agárrense los pantalones ;D

* * *

><p>«<em>El Terror sonrió a la doncella que vestía de oro prometiéndole una horrible muerte<em>

_Los inmortales contemplaron a los jóvenes de armadura dorada como si miraran a través de ellos_

_El corazón cuyo fuego jamás se extingue enfrenta a aquel que su calor nada le hace_

_La guerrera de plata que protege a sus compañeros lucha contra la desesperación personificada_

_Sucesos que giran en torno a quien teje los hilos del destino y juega con las fichas del tablero_

_Toma sentido frente al que se encuentra atrapado en el engaño y lucha por elevar un mensaje_

_Que la razón de tan pecaminosa y prohibida celebración no es más que una apertura de la siguiente __**guerra santa.**_»

* * *

><p><strong>El despertar de la bestia<strong>

Tras la desaparición de la estela de luz dorada en el cielo, Shion y Dohko volvieron a centrarse en el combate. Los durmientes no parecían darse cuenta de lo referente a la armadura de Piscis, pues seguían concentrados en derribar el Muro de Cristal impuesto por el caballero lemuriano, empujando con todo el peso de su fuerza inmortal e inacabable. Le quedaba poco tiempo a las fuerzas del Aries y esto se dejaba ver en cada gota de sudor que surcaba su frente y se deslizaba por su cara hasta el cuello.

Dohko que no olvidó en ningún momento el arduo trabajo de su amigo por mantenerlos a salvo de la colosal fuerza de esos misteriosos individuos, le hizo saber que estaba listo para poner en marcha el plan inicial, a medias:

—Ya te dije que no iba a dejarte hacer esto tu solo —le recordó el chino—no me conoces por abandonar a mis camaradas, además de que dos contra uno es un poco injusto, ¿no crees?

El otro meneó la cabeza en respuesta y sonrió en sus adentros. Sabía desde el inicio que sería imposible hacer que Dohko lo abandonara.

—Esperemos que se encuentre bien —deseó de corazón Shion.

—Lo está, su cosmos está ardiendo, puedo sentirlo igual que tú —dijo Dohko con una sonrisa, él también había estado preocupado por el de Piscis y su desprotección—y aunque ahora no podamos servirle de ayuda ante tan horrible adversario —refiriéndose al terrible cosmos que acompañaba al aludido—solo podemos confiar en ella.

—Dijiste "ella", Dohko, sabes que sigue siendo él.

—¡Ah!, lo siento, pero con esa apariencia es muy fácil confundirse.

—Lo sé —suspiró profundamente—créeme que lo sé. ¿Estás listo?

—Apresúrate antes de que te derriben compañero —bromeó, y Shion rió sin ganas por el esfuerzo.

—Como tú digas, compañero.

La abertura en el Muro de Cristal apareció y duró sólo el instante que Dohko necesitó para salir fuera de la barrera. Blandiendo el par de tridentes embistió a las dos estatuas vivientes con toda la potencia que le permitía su cosmos preparado con antelación. Los hizo retroceder bastante, derribándolos tres metros lejos del Muro de Cristal de Shion, y aunque los tridentes apenas habían clavado las puntas en aquellos torsos que parecían hechos de un duro mineral la sangre que manó de esas hendiduras rocosas era oscura, casi negra. Dohko se alejó dando un brinco y separando las armas de sus cuerpos, turbado por el descubrimiento.

—Esto es _sangre de los muertos_ —murmuró, tras él Shion desvanecía la defensa aliviado y se acercaba para observar lo mismo que su amigo—no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo pueden existir criaturas vivas con semejante nivel de podredumbre en el cuerpo?

—Quizás porque ellos no están tan vivos como nosotros pensamos —dedujo Shion observando los dedos y las armas manchadas por el líquido, paseando la mirada terracota hacia los indetenibles seres que se incorporaban con lentitud pasmosa. —Pero tampoco están muertos.

—Aquí vienen —se colocó en guardia alzando los tridentes, mismo que Shion con sus manos expertas en el dominio del polvo estelar.

Se lanzaron contra ellos a una velocidad que no esperas ver en un ser de cuerpo tan duro, una que se acercaba bastante a la que los caballeros dorados dominan. Dohko interpuso los tridentes formando una equis que contuvieran el golpe del que había ido a por él. Shion en cambio descartó al instante repetir el uso del Cristal Wall y pasar directo al ataque.

_**Stardust Revolution!**_

Consiguió alcanzar a su objetivo, y nuevamente acababa de subestimar no la dureza de la piel de su adversario, sino la resistencia inhumana que poseía. Era como si no conociera límites y continuara impulsado por una influencia desconocida a atacarle. _Marionetas indestructibles_. Esa criatura volvía a moverse contra él y a Shion se le acababan las opciones para darle a esa batalla un punto y final. Mismo ocurría con Dohko que retrocedía cediendo sin quererlo a la fuerza del otro.

En ese momento ambos santos de Athena notaron que en el aire se comenzaba a filtrar unas delgadas y traslúcidas corrientes de algo. Unas partículas brillantes que rodeaban a las dos prominentes figuras impidiéndoles mover un músculo.

_**Dust of Mirror...**_

Ese murmullo que alcanzó a ser escuchado por los dos caballeros de oro, pertenecía a un joven que Shion ya había visto antes en el Serapeum de Alejandría. Rizos rubios, ojos verdes y una armadura de diseño extravagante con grabados de flores que ahora que se veían con la claridad de la luz del sol, eran narcisos en sus distintos tipos e híbridos, tallados bajo la superficie del metal magenta claro.

—Tú eres…

—¿Lo conoces Shion?

Conforme se acercaba a ellos por detrás, el misterioso polvo que brillaba sin emitir color alguno y reflejaba la luz que le llegaba mutaba a una extraña barrera circunferencial que encerraba a las figuras en lo que parecía ser una retención con paredes de espejo perfecto y pulido. Los dos dorados observaron el efecto de esa técnica como algo nunca antes visto o imaginado. Narciso se detuvo a unos cinco pies después de hacerse paso en medio de ellos, primero paseó la vista a las dos barreras donde se devolvía su reflejo, sin más emoción que el sentirse satisfecho de su obra de arte. Luego miró a los dos santos.

—Es un caballero de la diosa Afrodita —terminó por explicar en tono seco, Shion se había puesto repentinamente serio.

—Narciso, quinto _**Heart**_ de la orden de Afrodita —añadió el recién llegado—y no deberías hablarle de esa forma a la persona que te está ayudando, Shion de Aries.

Un ruido estrepitoso a sus espaldas llamó la atención de los caballeros, y levemente la de Narciso. Uno de los puños del encarcelado que iba contra Shion acababa de dejar una hendidura repleta de grietas en el espejo.

—¿Ayudando?, ¿por qué lo harían?, ¿y cómo esperas que te creamos después de lo que le hicieron a Albafica? —masculló con un leve timbre de ira contenida que ni al otro, ni a su amigo, les pasó desapercibido.

—No espero que me crean, y tampoco contamos con suficiente tiempo para explicar lo que sucede aquí. Así que me limitaré a lo estrictamente esencial —otro golpe al espejo, más grietas—: Estas criaturas no son otras que los siete durmientes de Éfeso, que fueron despertados con el fin de preservar la celebración de la Catagogonia, y erradicar las amenazas; más específicamente ustedes, santos de Athena.

—¿Son los de la leyenda? —Preguntó Dohko recibiendo un asentimiento—¿y cómo sabes esto?, ¿Quiénes están tras esta locura, Narciso?

El tercer puño logró asomar los nudillos del durmiente, otro golpe mucho más potente destrozó el espejo que retenía a su compañero. Narciso se giró dándoles la espalda, y con actitud indolente solo se limitó a contestar instantes antes de ir en contra de sus querencias, a librar un combate que prefería evitar.

—No estoy seguro, pero pronto su identidad será revelada.

* * *

><p>Manigoldo se giró hacia el cuerpo todavía recubierto de rosas negras y fuego azul, una visión en palabras podía tildarse de romántica, pero en su visión no era más que un horrible monstruo indestructible feamente decorado. El pensamiento le arrancó una corta carcajada, se limpió un hilo de sangre que le bajaba del labio con el dedo pulgar sin quitarle la vista de encima a la criatura.<p>

—Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes ¿no es así? —otro paso por parte de la criatura que dejó grabada su huella en el suelo—entonces empecemos.

El durmiente se lanzó a velocidad sorprendente, su adversario le imitó sin rehuir la colisión inevitable, con la ligera diferencia de que Manigoldo lo pasaba de largo sin rozarle por uno de los costados. Apoyó la mano en su hombro y se dio impulso para elevarse y acometer contra la criatura con una patada voladora donde concentraba buena parte de su cosmos físico. Creía que había logrado tomarlo por sorpresa hasta que la mano de este le apresó el tobillo, y de no ser porque inmediatamente anticipó lo que venía le habría dislocado el hueso si solo lo apretaba un poco más. Con el pie libre se zafó estampándolo en la cara.

—Demonios, para ser un monstruo es rápido… —jadeó, observando atentamente a la criatura crepitar en las llamas azules y crujir bajo los rosales negros de Albafica que todavía perduraban. Manigoldo no estaba seguro si aquella cosa sufría los efectos de los ataques, primero porque no daba señales de sentir dolor alguno y no parecía resentirse en sus movimientos, algo contradictorio con el hecho de que le veía sangrar por las hendiduras que causaban las espinas.

La sangre negra de los muertos manchaba el suelo del templo de Artemisa.

Nuevamente venía contra él arrojándose con potencia, Manigoldo lo evadió con rapidez todavía pensando en una manera de detenerlo. Sabía que en las extrañas palabras de Dito existía una clave, una solución, y su cabeza por más vueltas que le daba no hallaba la relación, al menos no hasta que…

_Ese libro contiene inscripciones en lenguaje encriptado_, _**capaces de poner a dormir a aquellos que han sido despertados.**_

—¡Eso es!, ¡El libro! —murmuró para sí—¿pero cómo demonios voy a saber cual de tantas páginas está el maldito hechizo?

—Eso puedes dejármelo a mí.

La voz femenina resonó en eco varios segundos en las paredes, Manigoldo sintió entonces la presencia de un cosmos que descendía en el interior del templo, mismo cosmos que de alguna manera conseguía parar momentáneamente los movimientos del durmiente de Éfeso con la invocación de unos misteriosos rosales azules que se enredaban en conjunto con las rosas negras y limitaban todavía más a la criatura. La silueta de una mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco (o veinticuatro) años se dibujó en las sombras, y algunos haces de luz llegaron a identificar sus facciones. Los mechones azul índigo le caían a los lados del velo azulino echado atrás, y los ojos del mismo color estudiaban al santo de oro y su condición.

—Supongo que sobra preguntar quién demonios eres y porqué me estás ayudando —dijo Manigoldo a modo de retórica—pero no estaría de más que lo contestaras si vienes de parte de aquel chico raro.

—Aquel chico raro vino de parte mía, Manigoldo de Cáncer —rectificó Selene con suavidad, entrecerrando la mirada—he venido en tu ayuda, y en general, de tus compañeros. Mis aliados también se han ido repartiendo a cumplir con la misma labor, pero puedes considerarte afortunado de que sea yo personalmente quien te ayude.

—Ooh, eso que dices es interesante —sonrió socarrón, no confiaba en nada de lo que esa mujer le decía pero tampoco era tan idiota como para ignorar su situación actual. Los cabos comenzaban a atarse en su mente—imagino que me has leído la mente respecto a lo del libro.

—Puede ser —Selene se desprendió del velo que ocupaba su larga cabellera y este se endureció repentinamente bajo la influencia del cosmos azul índigo que lo recubría hasta convertirse en una especie de báculo con una esfera de amatista coronando un extremo, muy parecido al de los hechiceros medievales. —Ya que soy la única capaz de emplear el Codex adecuadamente, ubicar el conjuro que los devuelva a su sueño será pan comido para una bruja de mi nivel —aseguró con una sonrisa pacífica.

El caballero de Cáncer tenía dos opciones, confiar o buscar una solución por su propio medio. Ya sabía de sobra que conducir un alma inmortal al _Yomotsu_ era un suicidio que causaría el desequilibrio total en el flujo de la vida y la muerte. Su maestro le había explicado que aquel tipo de almas solo podían residir en un cuerpo por generación, o bien permanecer selladas en un objeto. Eran lo más parecido a los dioses entre los humanos.

Si aceptaba su ayuda pondría en riesgo los secretos que encerraba aquel libro, si le engañaba y lograba empeorar las cosas… Esas dudas pasaban por la mente del Cáncer y Selene lo leía como un libro abierto de solo mirarlo a los ojos, sin culparlo de dudar. El alumno del Patriarca era cuidadoso y eso era bueno de saber.

La calma de Selene terminó cuando el temible cosmos de Deimos se elevó, y junto a él aparecía el del caballero de Piscis, encendido pero bastante opacado por el poder del dios. Algo parecido al miedo delató las verdaderas intenciones de Selene, Manigoldo alcanzó a notarlo antes de que la bruja recobrara la compostura y dirigiera una mirada que sugería prisa.

—No les queda mucho tiempo.

Manigoldo se rascó la nuca y extrajo de un hueco de la armadura una pequeña bolsita de cuero viejo, se la arrojó a Selene que la atrapó hábilmente con las manos.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero hazlo ahora, mujer.

Él solo podía deducir que aquel terrible cosmos no pertenecía a los que encabezaban ese misterioso grupo al que pertenecían tanto Dito como Selene, si no hubiese sido por aquel miedo que escapó de los ojos de la bruja Manigoldo nunca habría cedido. Cuando las personas mostraban su miedo se le hacía más fácil leerlas, intuirlas, y eso era lo que él había hecho. La intuición de Manigoldo le decía que podía confiar en ella, pero solo por ahora, solo hasta que el _miedo_ desapareciera.

* * *

><p>El aire nuevamente se volvía pesado, denso, llegaba como piedra a sus pulmones, como si estuviera a una gran altura que pusiera al límite su resistencia. El poder de ese hombre era asombroso, propio de un dios menor, las oportunidades de sobrepasarlo y ganar eran escasas aún portando el manto dorado de Piscis. Claro, no por eso pensaba desaprovechar el milagro que la armadura había obrado al aceptarlo de nuevo y darle una oportunidad más, tenía a alguien que proteger y unos compañeros con los cuales reunirse, así como un problema por solucionar.<p>

Porque no pensaba morir en aquel cuerpo extraño.

Albafica ya tenía su cosmos ardiendo, lo sentía circular en su ponzoñosa sangre, en cada poro de su piel cual si se tratara de una descarga que activara cada partícula que lo constituía. Así se sentía el cosmos ardiendo en una persona, en un santo dorado que se prepara para librar una terrible batalla donde el riesgo de perder la vida es lo que hace a esta brillar como pocas veces lo hace. Intensamente y por solo unos instantes donde se decide el todo o nada.

Lo presiente, lo ve venir, la estocada de su adversario, similar a la anterior pero con una potencia destructiva superior… Deimos reúne los haces de luz rojiza en torna a ambas palmas, las junta y genera la lluvia mortal doble.

_**Raining Blood!**_

El ataque viaja para impactar desde distintos ángulos en un radio de unos cinco metros de circunferencia a su alrededor. Albafica solo tiene un instante para reaccionar y apartarse de la trayectoria, y apenas puede evadir la mayoría, un rayo rojo roza su antebrazo izquierdo rasgando su piel, su sangre mortal fluye encendida por el cosmos tal y como lo había visualizado en un inicio; al mismo tiempo que consciente o inconscientemente, la rosa blanca va siendo tocada por las gotas de sangre de Piscis. La mujer de oro se eleva por los aires, de un salto en medio de la humareda buscando el punto ciego para el letal contraataque.

_**Crimson Thorn!**_

La sangre toma la forma de agujas gracias a su cosmos, y las mismas viajan a misma velocidad letal contra Deimos, quien observa el ataque sin inmutarse, sin sorprenderse siquiera porque ya lo ha visto venir. Nadie puede engañar los sentidos de un dios, y menos los de un general _berserker_. Recibe el ataque de lleno, Albafica no llega a atisbar movimiento de su oponente hasta que un milisegundo antes siente la presión del aire cambiar… y es Deimos que reaparece de frente con bastante proximidad.

Sonriendo macabramente.

Lanza un terrible rugido de guerra que lo acompaña una onda de sonido de la que apenas tiene tiempo de apartarse. Siente que se le han resentido los tímpanos y que estos comienzan a sangrar gracias a la humedad cálida en ambas orejas, la fuerza del choque lo arroja brutalmente al suelo que conforman las gradas del Teatro de Éfeso.

—¡Señorita Albaficaaaaa! —chilla Eros con voz ahogada, su eco cada vez se distanciaba más.

—No… espera… —el sonido de ese eco le alcanza, muy distante, quizás por las heridas internas en sus orejas. Quizás porque Eros se aleja atrapado en brazos del inmortal. No lo sabía, el golpe en la cabeza estaba haciendo las cosas confusas y el dolor jugaba con hacerle perder la consciencia.

—Irá ante Eris, y ella acabará con su penosa vida… —suscitó Deimos al colocarse junto a la joven de armadura dorada, en cuclillas. Alargó la mano hasta alcanzar el torso de la mujer, donde en su pecho descansaba el colgante de rosa que confirmaba la identidad del santo de Piscis, o mejor dicho, de quien estaba haciendo de huésped en su cuerpo. Sus dedos tomaron la medalla así como sin aparentemente quererlo unos mechones de su cabello que traía el mismo aroma de sus mortales rosas, todo de ese cuerpo estaba repleto de ese perfume e inconscientemente se deleitó con este. —Mientras que yo me ocuparé de la tuya, Afro…

Una ráfaga de viento cortante obligó a Deimos a retirar las manos del colgante y las hebras turquesa del caballero. Repelió el ataque con la cubierta roja de la armadura que pertenecía al antebrazo contrario. Esa acción hizo que Albafica no terminara de desmayarse y luchara por quitarse al dios de encima, intentando casi en vano repelerlo con su cosmos.

—Parece que el Terror necesita aprender como se trata a una dama… —y esa voz que identificó de inmediato terminó por distraer a Albafica, por un lado se acercaba la silueta de aquel guapo hombre que le había hablado en el Serapeum, Adonis. El mismo reaparecía a velocidad vertiginosa frente a Deimos, sostenía una sonrisa que enmascaraba el desprecio que sentía hacia la escena, la mano de Adonis estaba en el rostro sorprendido de Deimos y un pequeño instante después ambos estaban en otra parte. Adonis estrellaba con violencia la cara del aturdido dios contra el suelo. —No vuelvas a ponerle tus asquerosas manos encima, bestia inmunda —espetó autoritario momento antes de apartarse de una nueva ráfaga de rayos rojizos que eludió con cierta facilidad, y en el proceso tomó en brazos el resentido cuerpo del santo de Piscis previniendo que el ataque tampoco fuera a darle.

—Tú…

—Me alegro que se encuentre bien, princesa —le hizo saber Adonis sonriendo de lado—es bueno ver que hasta la armadura dorada le luce bien.

Albafica frunció el entrecejo, no estaba para halagos, ¡y menos para que lo llevaran en brazos por segunda vez en el día!

—Gracias, ya puedes bajarme —dijo en respuesta cortante. Adonis no se vio afectado por ello e hizo lo que le pedía. —¿No estarás detrás de todo esto… ustedes?

—Puede jurar que no —contestó sin dejar de lado esa nota de seriedad y… ¿resentimiento? Sin quitar la vista de Deimos—por el contrario, nosotros vinimos a Éfeso para ayudarles, y para ponerle fin a _esto_ de una vez por todas.

Esas palabras le hicieron saber que no mentía, y que la resolución del rubio castaño era auténtica. Adonis había venido no solo dispuesto a ayudarle, sino también a batirse en un combate seguro contra Deimos. El Terror lo sabía, y esperaba ansioso la oportunidad de dar comienzo.

—"¿Nosotros?" —Albafica parpadeó—¿te refieres a más caballeros de…?

—Albafica de Piscis —el llamado de Adonis logró enmudecerlo—, creo que estás olvidando al niño que se acaban de llevar —no lo había olvidado, todavía sentía a Eros a la distancia, sin explicarse como lo hacía, ocurría y punto—será mejor que te apresures antes de que otro inocente _muera_.

El efecto en sus palabras fue inmediato, la joven peliturquesa apretó la mandíbula y sin decir una palabra más enfiló una carrera siguiendo el camino que tomó el inmortal, rumbo a la Iglesia de San Juan. Eso los dejaba a solas. El Terror sonrió a su nuevo invitado, después de encajarse la mandíbula con un ruido siniestro.

—Adonis… así que después de veinte años estás con vida —musitó cual si se trataran de dos viejos amigos de diligencia—y por lo que veo sigues igual de impulsivo —entrecerró la mirada platinada—el tiempo parece pasar en vano en los santos de Afrodita.

—No cuentes los pétalos antes de desojar la flor, Deimos —aconsejó en el mismo tono irónico de aventajados conocidos—podrías desilusionarte.

—No suelo hacerme ilusiones, para eso están los idiotas.

—Espero que en ese grupo estés contándote a ti —se sonrió Adonis ante la furibunda mirada del dios—porque hemos vuelto, y vamos a hacerles pagar a ti y a tu maldito clan lo que nos hicieron.

La chispa de odio estaba encendida.

—Veremos si de verdad puedes hacer algo… ¡…! —un desconocido dolor abordó su cuerpo, e hizo que se llevara la mano a determinada parte de la armadura donde encontró clavada una rosa blanca que estaba tiñéndose lentamente de rojo, cerca de la clavícula. Los ojos se le ensancharon cuando vio gotear sangre que no era suya de las espinas de esa rosa.

Adonis no pudo evitar sonreírse por esa divina casualidad.

—Parece que después de todo nuestra princesa es fuerte —se acarició la barbilla—no nos equivocamos al escogerla siendo caballero de Athena.

Deimos se arrancó la rosa de cuajo, la sangre manó a borbotones por la presión con la que latía su furibundo corazón. Los pétalos teñidos de rojo se deshicieron en el notable charco de sangre.

—Si piensas que esto puede acabar con un dios, deberías volver a nacer —el violento cosmos volvió a sentirse en toda Éfeso, más cargado de rabia que nunca.

* * *

><p>Fingió que no se estremecía con las constantes colisiones e incendios de cosmos en los distintos lugares de Éfeso, especialmente en el teatro donde estaba ese terrible cosmos junto con el de Albafica. Habían aparecido otros –aparte de los durmientes- que no reconocía, y cuyo nivel también era digno de considerar, y eso le preocupaba por no saber si pertenecían o no al grupo de enemigos al que se estaban enfrentando. Los que movían los hilos en Éfeso.<p>

Dégel servía una tercera copa de vino, tenía toda la intención del mundo de que perdiera el conocimiento de lo embriagado que estaba, cosa que no terminaba de suceder. Cornelius estaba desinhibido, más de lo usual, pero se mantenía muy consciente de sus acciones. Lo que Dégel lamentaba era que su cuerpo continuara trabajando al ritmo de la droga mientas que por dentro solo podía observar y sentir lo que sucedía fuera. Era una maldita tortura que ponía al límite sus niveles de impotencia.

Las doncellas recogieron las viandas de la mesa, y dejaron solo la fruta y el vino que el copero se encargaba de verter en la copa de Zeus, deseando fervientemente que esa fuera la última y el farsante cayera preso de la inconsciencia, o de un coma etílico. Había bebido toda la mañana y esa era la tercera de una de las tantas botellas que vació en el proceso. Dégel volvió a sentirse asqueado al tener la mano trepadora del mayor acariciándole uno de los muslos.

—¿Qué es esa tensión, Ganimedes?, ¿no te habrás cansado de servirme, a mí, el dios de dioses, verdad? —Dégel se vio estudiado por los orbes felinos del viejo león—a no ser que… hayas comenzado a recobrar la conciencia.

Lo había descubierto, Dégel estaba petrificado e intentaba por todos los medios esconder su consciencia, lejos de esa mirada que lo marcaba cual mira de cazador. Cornelius extrajo de su túnica blanca la botellita con la droga que lo había puesto así, el aceite cuyo aroma lo distanciaba de la realidad. Dégel forcejeó con su propio cuerpo intentando obligarlo a apartarse, clamó a su propio cosmos y este poco le respondía, el narcótico entorpecía su conexión con el universo interior.

Antes de que siquiera el corcho de la botellita osara moverse un poco un fuerte cosmos hizo acto de presencia en el templo. Dégel llegó a identificar al dueño segundo antes de que este mandara sus nueve piquetes rojizos contra el cuerpo de Cornelius, el impacto lo hizo caer de la silla y el dolor lo hizo retorcerse en su propia sangre que manaba ahora de los agujeros, tiñendo la orgullosa túnica de rojo.

—Me doy la jodida espalda y ya estás ahí divirtiéndote tan desvergonzadamente.

Ese reclamo no podía ser de otro sino de Kardia, que antes de saludar prefería estrellarle un puño en la cara tumbándole al suelo.

—¡Auch!, ¡no seas tan bruto con Dégel-sama!, ¡¿Qué no ves que tiene la cabeza rota, animal? —esa voz era femenina, y a pesar de que la entonación era diferente el caballero de Acuario la reconoció al momento. Sólo su cabellera castaño caoba difería porque los risos se habían caído y ahora lucía lacio brillante, eso y que sus ojos violeta se encontraban más despiertos. Ella vestía una armadura que recordaba un poco a las diablesas gracias al diseño y al tono vinotinto de la misma, y además, llevaba la caja de pandora que contenía la vestidura dorada de Acuario en los hombros.

—Tú cierra la geta, mujer, que me hayas ayudado no te da el derecho a entrometerte en mis asuntos.

—¿Lei…ca? —logró articular, la joven sonrió complacida de que le recordara. Se acercó a pesar de la presencia de Kardia, dejó la armadura dorada en el suelo, ignorando al hombre que se retorcía por las agujas escarlatas. Extrajo de sus alforjas una fina tableta, parecida a una hostia de coloración verdosa, y se la hizo ingerir con delicadeza.

—Ya está, con esto anularás los efectos de la droga —dijo contenta de ver como Dégel rápidamente recuperaba el sentido, con todo y cefalea incluida—parece que el protector que le di a Hamelín hizo también un buen efecto en ti, y por eso todavía estabas consiente.

—¿Hamelín?, ¿es tu compañero? —ella asintió—¿entonces ustedes son...?, ¿Quién eres en realidad?

—Habrá tiempo para explicarnos, Dégel-sama —interrumpió con suavidad en lo que pasaba unos dedos por la mejilla del acuariano—pero por ahora le puedo decir que mi nombre es Harmonía, décimo Heart de la orden de Afrodita. —Finalizó la presentación con una reverencia improvisada al incorporarse.

—¿Afrodita?

—Eso lo vas a tener que explicar después, mujer —esta vez fue Kardia quien llamó la atención, quien no parecía muy a gusto con la chica—ahora tenemos algo más importante que hacer.

—Si así tratas a todas las mujeres que te salvan de morir aplastado entiendo porqué no tienes novia —se quejó Harmonía ganándose una mirada furibunda del escorpión.

—¡Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras!, ¡Podía hacerlo yo solo!

—¿Ayudar? —Dégel recordó un detalle importante—los durmientes de Éfeso…

—Ya me encargué de ellos, o al menos de que no fastidiaran por un rato —enseñó a los santos una esfera rosada del tamaño de una perla sostenida entre sus dedos—ya Escorpio tuvo la oportunidad de ver cómo funcionaban, y puede atestiguar que tan efectivos son.

Kardia soltó un refunfuño y se giró hacia el cuerpo doliente de Cornelius que todavía soportaba los dolorosos piquetes, con el pie lo obligó a quedar boca arriba para poder verlo de frente.

—Así que tú eres el Director de este circo, ahora mismo nos vas a explicar para quienes trabajas, y con lujo de detalles —le enseñó su temible aguijón—si no quieres acabar tu vida con el peor dolor que hayas sentido en tu miserable vida.

Cabía decir que si existía una oportunidad de sacarse el enojo que cargaba esa era, y no la iba a desaprovechar para desgracia de Cornelius.

* * *

><p>Así la paz que reinó en el reconstruido templo de Artemisa fue rota, y no solo a causa de la intervención de Kardia y Harmonía en su logro por destituir al dictador de Éfeso, sino también a la razón principal por la cual este par jamás cruzó vistas con las doncellas u obreros del templo. Sashenka y Hamelín habían neutralizado a más de la mitad de la servidumbre a base de somníferos de olor y los violentos métodos de la gitana, y ya habían logrado avanzar buen tramo en el templo… además de parecer que solo daban vueltas en círculos por el mismo pasillo en el que llevaban casi veinte minutos.<p>

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que tu flauta está por aquí, Hamelín? —repitió por enésima vez.

—Como que me llamo así, querida —y este le contestó también por enésima vez.

—¡¿Entonces por qué diantres parece que damos vueltas por el mismo sitio?

—¡Yo que voy a saber!

Y se alejó varios pasos antes de que a su compañera se le ocurriera volver a dar rienda suelta a ese mal humor suyo con él. Para su sorpresa, Sashenka estaba meditabunda, se acariciaba el mentón repetidas veces y murmuraba como diciéndose cosas para sí misma.

—¿Sashen…?

—_¡Shhhhts! _—le obligó a callar y acercó la oreja a uno de los muros, con las manos buscaba algo que pareciera sospechoso, como una corriente de aire.

—Querida, ¿no estarás leyendo demasiadas novelas de misterio?, dudo que aquí haya un… —el ruido de una pesada piedra moviéndose hacia un lado que no era otra sino la pared dando paso a unas escaleras ocultas lo hizo callar—pasadizo secreto —completó desilusionado por no haber acertado.

—Parece que el instinto no me termina de fallar —se sacudió las manos satisfecha por comprobar sus sospechas—en marcha.

Bajaron las escaleras, conducían a otro piso subterráneo por encima de los calabozos dado que estas descendían menos que las primeras. Siguió un pasillo mucho más ancho que carecía de iluminación, a lo que tuvieron que acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad antes de dar un paso más. Sashenka atrapó la mano de su compañero y le retorció el pellejo clavándole las uñas.

—¡AGH!, ¡¿Pero qué pasa ahora?

—Ni porque estemos en el mismo infierno dejo que toquetees el trasero, pervertido.

—¡Era solo una sobadita para darme valor!

¡SPLAT!, bofetón, y no hubo más quejas.

Guiándose solo por la prolongación de los muros y la limitada visión lograron descubrir unas escaleras que ascendían hasta una trampilla.

—Puedo jurar que me está llamando desde el otro lado —inspiró Hamelín—es ahí.

—Y se acerca alguien —agregó tras escuchar los cortos pasos del otro lado del piso.

—A la cuenta de tres lo sorprenderemos.

—De acuerdo —respiró hondo— ¡Tres!

Abrieron la trampilla empujándola de golpe, salieron a la superficie como dos fieras que se lanzan de lleno contra su presa en manada. Así los vio el pobre monaguillo que quedó pálido debajo de Sashenka quien le aprisionaba en el suelo aplicándole un firme candado en los brazos. Estaban en una pequeña capilla solitaria, con la excepción del jovencito que ya empezaba a implorar por su vida sin recibir ninguna amenaza. Hamelín se acercó al altar donde reposaba su flauta griega sobre un mullido cojín, la tomó con el cuidado que un padre emplea en su hijo recién nacido.

—Por fin la hemos encontrado, ¡dioses!, ¡es el día más feliz de toda mi vida! —exclamó jubiloso.

—Me alegro muchísimo por ti —comentó Sashenka que ya acababa de poner a dormir al niño con sus rudas maneras, y se incorporaba—al parecer estamos en la Iglesia de San Juan —decía al observar las columnas al aire libre y los restos de muros que sostuvieron alguna vez esa casa de Dios, por fuera la vegetación y algunas flores silvestres bordeaban las ruinas históricas, a cierta distancia se divisaban los arcos de ladrillos sostenidos por columnas de mármol, así como otras cuatro columnas desnudas en la parte superior donde Sashenka advirtió el paso de una silueta. Uno de esos durmientes llevaba a un niño del brazo y este extendía la mano hacia la persona que venía dándoles seguimiento, el brillo de la armadura dorada alertó a la gitana y el flautista.

—Increíble que demos con _ella_ tan pronto, ¿no te parece una agradable coincidencia, Sashenka? —le preguntó a su compañera que fruncía con ligereza el entrecejo, allí había algo mal.

—No del todo.

La gitana vio al inmortal sobrevolar sus cabezas, y al tiempo extrajo una carta del escote en su vestido la cual arrojó hábilmente contra este. La carta emitió un brillo amarillo claro, el cosmos que guardaba se estaba liberando y frenaba el movimiento de la criatura, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo con las extremidades extendidas hacia los lados. El niño quien se había soltado en el aire caía de boca en el césped sin hacerse daño.

—¡Eros!

Albafica llegaba con prontitud al lugar de los hechos, sintió un alivio momentáneo al momento de ver que estaba bien, más este duró poco cuando Eros se acercaba corriendo al ver el estado de su hombro sangrante.

—¡No te acerques! —lo detuvo, el niño mostraba clara perplejidad ante el brusco trato—es peligroso, mi sangre podría matarte —explicó con severa calma y un gesto de disculpa por el tan escaso tacto.

—Será mejor que le hagas caso pequeño —aconsejó Hamelín que se acercaba unos pasos—la sangre de Piscis es un arma letal, los mismos caballeros de Afrodita lo sabemos mejor que nadie.

Albafica abrió mucho los ojos ante esa afirmación.

—Ustedes son…

—No es momento para eso, Hamelín —lo detuvo Sashenka—mi retención está a punto de caducar —y mientras lo decía la parálisis que mantenía al durmiente en esa postura obligada se mitigaba y este recuperaba movilidad. — Hay que salir de aquí antes de que pueda alcanzarnos.

—Eso no va a ser necesario.

La voz que intervenía era de Manigoldo, que acababa de llegar con algunas heridas notables pero en perfectas condiciones. Se acercó por un lado de Albafica, acatando la advertencia invisible de no acercársele por la herida abierta. En sus manos rebuscó en una bolsita de cuero viejo su contenido, el cual era nada más y nada menos que un diminuto libro que sostenía entre la punta de los dedos.

—Les aconsejo que tomen distancia, esta cosa es más grande de lo que parece.

Todos le obedecieron, el espacio libre era de unos ocho metros respecto a la posición del inmortal y eso bastaba y sobraba. Manigoldo masculló unas palabras en un idioma desconocido y arrojó el librito al suelo donde cobró su verdadera forma en medio de un cegador brillo. El Codex Gigas hizo gala del significado de su nombre. Una obra gigantesca de casi un metro de largo y más de medio metro de ancho, con un grosor considerable de más de veinte centímetros; se alzó en todo su esplendor frente al caballero de Cáncer, que parecía igual de impresionado que Albafica y el resto por tan repentina invocación.

—Al menos esa parte la memoricé bien… —murmuró para sí mismo rascándose un lado de la cabeza, como si intentara acordarse de algo más.

—¿Ese es el Codex? —no pudo evitar preguntar el de Piscis.

—En su verdadera forma, no habría podido sacarlo de Suecia así como está, por eso el viejo nos dio esto —indicó la bolsita de cuero—tiene un conjuro hecho por una de las vidas pasadas de Athena, es una guarda o algo así que refugia objetos de valor y gran poder.

—Brillante, menudo librazo —silbó Hamelín impresionado con las dimensiones de la obra.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a lo tuyo, Cáncer, está a unos segundos de liberarse —apuró Sashenka.

—Estoy intentando recordar el maldito hechizo que me explicó esa bruja… —excusó, era más difícil porque se trataban de palabras que no entendía, para él eran simples sonidos que tenía que reproducir y eso le costaba un poco más. Dudaba de su memoria auditiva y mucho más de los símbolos de las hojas. —A ver era…

Pronunció una larga oración en latín, y creyó que lo había hecho mal al ver que nada ocurría por varios segundos y el durmiente ya estaba en capacidad de moverse, e iba directamente hacía él cuando a unos metros cayó al césped en postura recta cual _rigor mortis_, con las manos y los pies juntos, los párpados cerrados firmemente y la apariencia entera de una estatua con una leve pigmentación que los hacía ver humanos de carne y hueso.

—Pensar que ellos también fueron humanos —pensó Albafica en voz alta cuando todo acabó.

—Difícil de creer cuando sabes cómo son despiertos —completó Manigoldo dejándose caer sentado sobre la grama, aliviado a más no poder—de modo que lograste recuperar tu armadura, o diría yo que ella te recuperó a ti —le dijo al notar que la joven llevaba la vestidura de Piscis con notables cambios. —Me alegro por ello —dijo sonriendo de lado, y esa era la primera vez que Manigoldo le mostraba en todo el día algo de su escasa amabilidad. Albafica le correspondió con una igual.

—Gracias.

—Creo que los que vienen allí son compañeros vuestros —indicó Hamelín, por un lado se acercaban Shion y Dohko acompañados por alguien más. Ese alguien hizo que la momentánea dicha de ver a sus camaradas bien cambiara por muchos sentimientos encontrados: primero la sorpresa, después la rabia abordada por la confusión y una pizca de nostalgia.

—¿Albafica? —Manigoldo ni los demás no comprendían porqué repentinamente su cosmos se sentía iracundo y lleno de confusión.

—Me alegra ver que se encuentra bien, princesa —decía Selene que se quitaba del lado de los dorados para quedar frente al caballero de Piscis metamorfoseado.

—Tú… ¡no puedo creer que seas tú!

La bruja sonrió de manera comprensiva, mejor que nadie entendía su reacción porque era la primera vez en años que veía su rostro. Los recuerdos volaron en la mente de Albafica en forma de _flashback_. La mujer que había creído ver en el jardín de rosas cuando era apenas un aprendiz, la misma que había visto algunas veces en la villa de Rodorio cuando bajaba a hacer algunas compras o solo para pasear, la misma con la que había tenido pequeñas pero extrañas conversaciones de las cuales no se acordaba.

Era la misma mujer que le había cambiado su cuerpo.

—Has crecido mucho, Albafica.

* * *

><p>El escorpión estuvo tentado a añadir las cuatro agujas más y reservarse el momento para Antares, si no lo llegó a hacer fue por Dégel, que ya vistiendo su armadura hacía gala de la razón por encima de los deseos impulsivos de su amigo. Los tres rodearon al cuerpo sangrante que soportaba el dolor lo mejor que podía, querían escuchar algunas respuestas de parte de la primera persona en llevar a cabo la prohibida celebración de la Catagogonia.<p>

—Que empiece el interrogatorio~ —canturreó Harmonía juntando los dedos de las manos con sus correspondientes. —Es mejor que seas claro con tus respuestas, vejete, tenemos un alacrán impaciente por hacerte sufrir más.

—¿A quién le llamas alacrán, zorra?

—Los dos, suficiente —los calló Dégel empleando un tono severo, su atención fue para Cornelius—¿cómo consiguieron que toda esa gente participara en esta bárbara celebración?

—Fue gracias a la flauta… —soltó casi agonizando, posando sus ojos en Harmonía—ella sabe a cual flauta me refiero. Si se tocaba adecuadamente podía controlar las mentes de las personas que no tenían sus cosmos despiertos.

—¿Una flauta encantada?, suena a cuento infantil —se burló Kardia.

—Está diciendo la verdad —corroboró Dégel, y por la seriedad que reflejaba Harmonía sabía que no mentía—¿por qué?, ¿por qué arrastrar a esos inocentes a esto?, ¿a cuántas personas sacrificaste durante todos estos días?

—A muchos —respondió, tosió sangre que comenzó a manchar su barba cana—la Catagogonia era perfecta para desatar las emociones primitivas de los humanos, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo si no es actuando como los antiguos griegos y sus viciosos dioses?, no tienes idea de cuantos asesinatos, cuantas violaciones habían por día, ¡ellos nunca se detenían!

Dégel apretó mucho los puños, ese hombre se reía de sus actos a pesar de encontrarse moribundo y a él le resultaba indignante, ¡tantas atrocidades y ellos sin poderlo impedir!. No se permitió perder los estribos y se serenó frenando el deshielo en su coraza.

—Lo repetiré de nuevo, Cornelius: ¿Por qué hicieron todo esto?, ¿cuál es el propósito de tanta morbosidad? —entonces recordó a la mujer del vestido rojo—¿Y quién era la mujer, a la que llamaste Eris?

Kardia se percató de cómo Harmonía ponía los ojos como platos, y supo que ella reconocía a la persona que Dégel nombraba.

—Es una diosa —volvió a toser—una de verdad.

—¿Ella formaba parte de tu plan?

—No —se sonrió con los dientes ensangrentados—no era mi plan, era su plan…

Cornelius dejó de hablar, quedó inmóvil con los labios entreabiertos en una horrible sonrisa y los ojos desenfocados por la repentina llegada de la muerte. La hemorragia y el dolor alcanzaron su corazón sin remedio, y en medio de su sangre toda la majestad que mostraba se reducía a la de un mortal más que perecía.

Harmonía comenzó a alejarse unos pasos.

—Harmonía —llamó Dégel logrando que se detuviera—te diste cuenta de algo más.

No era una pregunta retórica, sino una afirmación. La aludida sonrió sin una pizca de gracia.

—Puede que ahora sea demasiado tarde para hacer algo, si esa mujer está aquí…

—¿Quién es esa tal Eris?

Los miró de reojo con la total seriedad que implicaba el asunto.

—Es la mismísima diosa de la Discordia, que ha venido a despertar a su hermano mayor.

* * *

><p>En el teatro de Éfeso la batalla acababa de frenar, fue por voluntad de ambos contrincantes al caer en la cuenta de que absolutamente todos los durmientes de Éfeso habían vuelto a su estado original. Deimos se limpió la sangre del mentón con los dedos y observó a Adonis, que tampoco estaba intacto, tenía una herida en la cabeza que le corría empapándole un lado de la frente y bañaba todo el párpado y más allá hasta el mentón se extendía un camino de sangre, y su armadura presentaba fisuras en varias partes del torso. No quería decir que estuviera en peores condiciones que él, a decir verdad, Deimos había resultado más herido de lo que hubiera esperado en ese encuentro.<p>

No sabía desde cuando ese soldado de alfeñique, ese pobre cortesano que desconocía del fragor de la batalla, había conseguido ponerse a su altura. Adonis había demostrado tener razón, los años no pasaron en vano para los denominados Hearts.

Se habían preparado, desde hace 20 años, para ese encuentro que pondría fin a esa guerra.

—No has estado mal —felicitó Deimos.

—Gracias, aunque yo esperaba más del dios del Terror —fue la respuesta mordaz de Adonis.

—Siéntete afortunado de que no haya luchado con todo mi poder, cortesano —casi escupía la palabra—no vivirías para contarlo.

—No sé si me tienes demasiada estima para supuestamente dejarme con vida, o solo es una excusa barata de que no puedes desacerté de mí, Deimos —se sonrió ante esa rabia que era igualmente correspondida, y su misma provocación—pero hablando de excusas… dime, ¿tu tía ya lo encontró, no es así?

—¿Qué si es así? —Deimos saboreó la tensión de Adonis, quería confirmar sospechas y él estaba dispuesto a darle la respuesta que quería—¿vas a hacer algo al respecto?, dudo que puedas, ya es demasiado tarde… —los ojos del dios menor pasearon al horizonte, el sol estaba descendiendo, la tarde estaba en su auge, coloreando el cielo de un rojo sanguinario que era perfecto como escenario de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. —Las condiciones se han cumplido, la violencia y el desenfreno de la Catagogonia, sumando la presencia de guerreros poderosos y sus combates librados contra los inmortales. Toda esa energía hará que su alma sea liberada.

El odio que veía reflejado en los topacios de Adonis le encantó, amaba ver ese sentimiento en los ojos de sus adversarios, y él sabía cómo hacerlo emerger de sus corazones.

—Él pronto estará aquí —dijo al darse la vuelta—y ustedes, junto con ese avatar de Afrodita caerán como la última vez. Y esta vez nos aseguraremos de que nadie nos vuelva a fastidiar el camino, y eso incluye a Athena y sus caballeros dorados.

El dios del Terror desapareció en una ráfaga de energía roja, la brisa que dejó levantó polvo y sacudió los cabellos de Adonis, varios mechones mancharon sus puntas de sangre al evitar la corriente de aire con el antebrazo. Sentía su cuerpo morir por la batalla, su voluntad era lo único que le mantenía en pie, eso y la necesidad imperiosa de reunirse en el lugar donde estaban Selene y Albafica.

—Así que finalmente decidiste darle la cara a ese niño, Selene…

* * *

><p>Esparció las pepitas rojas encima del tablero y estas se desperdigaron sin seguir ningún patrón definido, estudió sus posiciones con detenimiento y cuidado minucioso hasta que logró ver lo que quería, pasó las manos por encima de estas para recogerlas e irlas amontonando; nuevamente las devolvió a su saco. Esa era la tercera vez que las arrojaba sobre la mesa, ya había visto suficiente.<p>

Cansado, cerró los ojos, sus pestañas blancas eran signo de haber vivido y visto muchas cosas, sin embargo su rostro era tan fino y lozano como el de un hombre joven. Lo único que podía delatar su edad era la carencia de pigmentación en su largo cabello enteramente blanco, los vellos en las partes de su cuerpo con el mismo color neutro. Algo de ese curioso síntoma de albinismo dejaba la impresión de que ese hombre había perdido una batalla contra la vida, y esta se había apropiado de una parte esencial de su alma.

Éfeso era una ciudad increíble, antigua, repleta de misterios, y sobretodo de lugares inexplorados como aquel túnel subterráneo que empezaba en uno de los tantos pasadizos del Artemisium, y recorría toda la ciudad por debajo. Él en ese momento se encontraba en uno de los extremos de ese túnel, por no decir el más importante, el que llevaba al punto más importante en aquella red de comunicación. Era una amplia y profunda catacumba de piedra oscura, iluminada con antorchas que él mismo tuvo que encender al llegar, las paredes eran puro cieno húmedo, que jamás ha visto la luz del sol. La filtración le daba a entender que estaban debajo de algún lago, laguna u arrollo, probablemente el que quedaba en las proximidades del templo de Artemisa.

El fondo terminaba en una amplia pared negra donde no figuraba nada digno de mencionar.

—Está aquí —habló ella a sus espaldas—puedo sentirlo, ha reaccionado ante toda la energía que hemos acumulado. Muy pronto estará entre nosotros —apenas se notó la emoción que provenía de su voz.

Las pepitas rojas crepitaron dentro del saco, el hombre se volvió.

—Todo está aquí, en esta bolsa —murmuró con voz rasposa, sin ánimo ni aparente motivación—y el ritual está listo.

Las llamas de las antorchas aumentaron su tamaño, era el sonar de un violentísimo cosmos que emanaba desde el interior de esas paredes desprovistas de calor, negras como el odio de quien yacía atrapado en ellas.

—Hazlo, Virgilio —ordenó Eris—te concederé el honor de traerlo de vuelta.

Él la miró a los ojos un momento, ninguna emoción había en ellos, solo reflejaba la excitación de la diosa por la proximidad de aquello que había anhelado desde hace muchísimos años. Casi podía ver a la víbora dorada que anidaba en su ser, sin duda era una divinidad perversa, pero ni ella tenía punto de comparación con el que estaba tras esos muros.

Quien estaba tras esos muros era el diablo de las guerras.

Alrededor de Virgilio apareció el aura platinada de su cosmos, cubriendo su cuerpo, bañando ese el saco de rubíes que contenían la peligrosa y dañina energía. Cuando estuvo en su punto la arrojó al suelo, del golpe se encendió una chispa, y la chispa dio lugar a una llama rojiza impresionante, que casi parecía arder con vida propia. El hechicero extendió los brazos a los lados, elevándolos como si sostuviera una carga enorme.

—Ares… —pronunció con solemnidad—a ti hago entrega de estos sacrificios, de este poder en el momento indicado, en el año donde tu planeta regente se encuentra más próximo a esta posición. ¡Devóralo todo para que así manifiestes la ira que has guardado durante años!, ¡Devóralo para que así puedas alzarte nuevamente contra tus enemigos!, ¡Dios de la Guerra!

La hoguera se acrecentó hasta formar toda una pared de fuego que se extendió en forma lineal, los dos extremos penetraron con fuerza en las paredes, y estas comenzaron a adquirir un vivo tono rojizo hasta que la presión del cosmos logró debilitar la masa rocosa, la fragmentación fue seguida por un vigoroso temblor que sacudió ese túnel y se extendió en todo el territorio que abarcaba la ciudad de Éfeso y sus pueblos vecinos.

El desastre fue acompañado por un desgarrador grito de guerra.

La bestia había despertado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de Dreamy:<strong>_

Si les gustó, comenten, si no les gustó, también comenten ;D en lo personal, a mí me encantó.

Jojo, el siguiente es el que concluye esta mini-saga, y da preámbulo a la nueva guerra.

¡Se me cuídan! ¡Hasta otra, bellos!


	8. Presagio de guerra

Les tengo buenas y malas noticias, comenzaré por la mala: mi computadora se puso _especial_ y no quiso arrancar el sistema, no me detendré a explicar las razones, mis sospechas y cuales fueron mis medidas porque creo que les complicaré la existencia al tratar de entender, pero el resultado es que después de algunos esfuerzos logré salvar los capítulos de Astarté, los que llevaba adelantados, este y el otro que le sigue. Lo malo es que perdí mis adelantos en Crisis Gemini y Airplanes (¡mis OCHO páginas me duelen en el alma!, ruego a los dioses que Suigin conserve mi adelanto si se me ocurrió pasárselo, que lo dudo...). En fin, es un golpetazo duro a mi moral de escritora, pero no es la primera vez, y por suerte la mayoría está a salvo en la pc de mi madre, eso fue lo que salvó a Astarté de la catástrofe. De este fic no se perdió nada, afortunadamente, y es eso lo que me da fuerzas para seguirlo. ¡Está escrito en las estrellas que lo continúe como los dioses mandan!

Reviews:** _CheshireOz_** no te preocupes que los demás santos vendrán a su momento. **_Eli Castillo_** me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya animado, y ojalá que este también lo haga. **_Kumikoson4_** ¡hola!, respondiendo tus preguntas: Dégel no se curó de la contusión de la cabeza, solo del efecto de la droga gracias a lo que Harmonía le dio, de hecho, mas adelante explicaré cómo Hamelín le ayudó a mantener la consciencia estando drogado; los Hearts, solo puedo decirte que no, no son 7, son mas de siete; y sí, aparecerán los Berserkes de Ares pero versión Lost Canvas (y mía). Espero te guste el capítulo. **_Ariel de Piscis_** bienvenida a la lectura, no te preocupes que este fic porque sí lo continúo, no hacen falta las amenazas -aunque me divierte recibirlas, jajajaja xD-, y bueno ¿a qué Albita no se ve lindo/a de chica?. **_Altayr_**, ¡Altayr!, sí, justo eso, este fic tiene y tendrá para rato, y de romance x/D estoy indecisa entre esos dos, veremos quien gana al final(?). **_Andy_**, pues ¿romance con Kardia y Dégel?, pensaba dejarlo implícito~ pero veamos que surje. ¡Parejas van a sobrar en esta historia!, y mucho drama~ ya verán todos lo que se viene...

¡Muchísimas, infinitas, millones de GRACIAS por sus comentarios!, gran parte de este fanfic vive y se fortalece de ello. Es mi mesada (L)

Ahora, que disfruten la lectura ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Presagio de guerra<strong>

—Tú… ¡no puedo creer que seas tú!

La bruja sonrió de manera comprensiva, mejor que nadie entendía su reacción porque era la primera vez en años que veía su rostro. Los recuerdos volaron en la mente de Albafica en forma de _flashback_. La mujer que había creído ver en el jardín de rosas cuando era apenas un aprendiz, la misma que había visto algunas veces en la villa de Rodorio cuando bajaba a hacer algunas compras o solo para pasear, la misma con la que había tenido pequeñas pero extrañas conversaciones de las cuales no se acordaba.

Era la misma mujer que le había cambiado su cuerpo.

—Has crecido mucho, Albafica.

Nadie, ninguno de los caballeros dorados presentes comprendían que estaba sucediendo, quizás los otros compañeros de la peliíndigo si, pero ellos no. Shion principalmente, que era quién más sabía del asunto, estaba asombrado con la increíble casualidad de que Albafica reconociera a la mujer que minutos atrás les había ayudado a Dohko, Narciso y él a terminar con los Durmientes. Entonces supo de inmediato que ella tenía que ver directamente con la metamorfosis del santo de Piscis, era una de las dos mujeres de esa vez.

—Selene —murmuró Albafica, acordándose de repente de ese nombre.

La aludida sonrió con levedad, y asintió.

—Veo que me has recordado… —entrecerró los ojos—tus memorias han empezado a desbloquearse.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —los labios le temblaban ligeramente de ira—¿qué tú lo habías planeado desde el inicio?

—Inteligente deducción.

Albafica estaba tentado a atacarla, la tenía a una distancia fácil de acortar con una simple rosa sangrienta que ya sostenía en sus dedos. Le reprimía el hecho de dos cosas muy obvias, la primera, en sus laterales estaban los aliados de ella, cualquier movimiento obligaría a sus propios compañeros a actuar y se desataría una batalla; la segunda era que si llegaba a matarla jamás sabría como volver a su estado original, y eso pesaba por encima de todo. Tendría que morderse la rabia de saberse utilizado y guardar la compostura.

Manigoldo y Dohko tenían ganas de preguntar qué sucedía entre las dos mujeres, esa tensión no era normal ni las palabras que se dirigían, y mucho menos la silenciosa indiferencia de los otros extraños personajes que sólo se limitaban a observar el momento cómo quien presencia una obra de teatro.

—¿Vas a atacarme? —ladea el rostro sin cambiar esa mueca comprensiva que resulta burlona en esa situación—¿de verdad… serías capaz de atentar contra la vida de tu _madrina_?

—No juegues conmigo —obviamente no le creía.

—No lo hago… tan solo me pregunto si serías capaz de terminar con la vida de otra _persona cercana a ti_.

La tecla que acababa de presionar Selene era delicada, Albafica se lo hizo saber con una mirada cargada de odio, y también de dolor por la imagen de su maestro evocada en su mente. La bruja siguió mirándole con tierna paciencia.

Hasta que un violento y bestial cosmos comenzó a sentirse en toda Éfeso, acompañado de un terremoto que sacudió hasta sus almas. La tierra se llegó a fracturar en varias secciones, incluso a separarse un poco, y atrás el templo de Artemisa se hacía pedazos ante la magnitud del sismo siendo allí el origen de este, bajo ese templo.

—¡Por el culo de…!

—¡Hamelín! —gritó Sashenka que estuvo a punto de caerse en una separación de tierra y se agarró de los hombros de su amigo. Este también buscaba como mantener el equilibrio.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda de terremoto…? —Manigoldo ya incorporado desde hace mucho buscaba precisar el nacimiento de ese cosmos violento que causaba el desastre.

—¡Viene del templo! —Avisó Narciso.

—¡Cuidado todos! —avisó Dohko apenas vio que una luz rojiza salía de las ruinas del templo y se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

—¡Albafica! —Shion advirtió que la luz, responsable de esa poderosa presencia se aproximaba velozmente a este.

—¡Señorita Albafica! —chilló Eros espantado por el desastre inminente.

Todo ocurre de forma tan rápida que apenas pueden asimilar lo que sucede. La luz rojiza, forma incorpórea de aquel poderoso ente poseedor de un cosmos tan violento y cargado que asfixiaba, cual incendio quemando el oxígeno a velocidad descomunal, impacta directamente contra la mujer de oro. Selene llega a soltar un grito en vano, intento de llamarla desesperadamente, el único instante en el que Albafica vio reflejado un terror que se le hacía remotamente familiar en las índigos pupilas de la mujer. Le parece hasta maternal.

Pero ya no tenía importancia porque se estaba desvaneciendo.

* * *

><p>—Es la mismísima diosa de la Discordia, que ha venido a despertar a su hermano mayor.<p>

Justo después de que Harmonía hablara, y quedaran solo los rostros perplejos de Kardia y Dégel, el movimiento de unas columnas cercanas que soltaban polvillo y escombro les alertó, atrás los objetos de la mesa se estremecían, rodaban hasta caerse al suelo tembloroso. El templo entero estaba sufriendo un sacudón que aumentaba con los segundos, y acompañado de eso se sentía en la superficie del piso un enorme y violento cosmos que luchaba por emerger de las entrañas de la tierra.

—¡Mierda! —masculló la heart, sabiendo que ya su mal augurio se había cumplido—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora!

—Vámonos Kardia —Dégel en calma, intentaba andar por su cuenta a pesar del efecto secundario de las drogas que todavía entorpecen un poco sus funciones motoras y el horrible dolor de cabeza a causa de la posible fractura craneal. Kardia se da cuenta de ello demasiado rápido y se lo hecha a la espalda sin su consentimiento, y Dégel en lugar de protestar lo agradece en silencio limitándose a sujetarse de las hombreras doradas del escorpión.

Los tres se encaminan a la salida a gran velocidad, así mismo la servidumbre del templo es lo suficientemente consciente como para salir huyendo despavorida, algunos con problemas para hacerlo gracias a que padecían del mismo mal que el acuariano por las drogas y el hipnotismo de la Flauta de Hamelín. Dégel observa todo eso, sabe que Kardia también, y desconoce si Harmonía le importa o no la gente inocente que pueda morir mientras escapan.

Es un verdadero infierno, porque el templo se cae a pedazos cuales piezas de dominó y ellos no pueden hacer nada para salvar a esa gente. Dégel quiere intentarlo, su moral como caballero y como humano es más fuerte que el estado de su cuerpo, se remueve en la espalda de Kardia intentando en vano liberarse porque ya su compañero le ha leído la mente.

—Ni se te ocurra, Dégel.

—Pero… ¡tenemos que salvarlos de alguna forma!, ¡ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que sucede aquí!

Ocurre un desprendimiento del techo, los dos caballeros pierden el aliento por un instante en el que el gran pedazo de escombro está por aplastar a un hombre mayor que escapa ayudado de una jovencita, parece que no lo lograrán. Kardia también tiene el impulso de moverse y salvarlos, porque al igual que Dégel comparte su espíritu de no abandonar a un inocente, lo detiene la realidad de que en su espalda tiene a su mejor amigo con una seria fractura y delicado, y que una mancha color vino se mueve más rápido que él, actuando al momento.

_**Shield Pearl!**_

De la armadura de Harmonía se desprenden las perlas que la adornan, estas formaron un círculo a su alrededor de un radio de cinco metros que generaron una especie de campo de fuerza a base de cosmos con forma de elipse. La barrera rosado pálido protegió a la pareja, pero lo que dejó más sorprendido a Dégel y Kardia no fue eso, sino el hecho de que el escombro al chocar contra ese campo cósmico se desintegró en el acto, no por el golpe, sino por la composición de la técnica.

—Ustedes deberían darse prisa y reunirse con sus compañeros, siento sus cosmos en la iglesia de San Juan —y también sentía el de sus compañeros allí—con el estado de Dégel-sama solo nos estorbaría si nos proponemos sacar a las personas de aquí con vida.

—De acuerdo, me parece perfecto —Kardia retoma el paso, no le interesa la verdad si esa mujer sobrevive en la tarea, pero por el bien de los inocentes prefería que sí.

En cambio Dégel sonreía levemente, entrecerró los párpados y murmuró mentalmente:

_Gracias Harmonía._

Atrás dejaban a la de armadura de diablesa, que les daba la espalda aun manteniendo el escudo de perlas. El anciano y la chica se habían movido, atrás venían otra pila de gente que huía despavorida empujándose y luchando por sobrevivir. El miedo se instalaba en sus mentes, abandonando a su prójimo, Harmonía sabía eso de los humanos siendo que antes también lo fue, y aún con eso había prometido silenciosamente al caballero de Acuario, y al de Escorpio, que los protegería.

—… yo de verdad no tengo remedio.

El Shield Pearl se extendió varios metros hasta desintegrar las paredes, el techo, las columnas que caían amenazando a las personas con morir aplastadas. La gente se dio cuenta de que ese campo de coloración rosada no les afectaba, pero a las piedras las destruía sin contemplación. ¿Qué clase de magia era esa?

¿Acaso una súcubos los estaba salvando?

Esa pregunta se hacían mientras enfocaban la mirada en el cintillo de su cabeza que forma parte de la armadura, curvado hacia arriba simulando dos cuernos en forma menguante.

—Muévanse, este sitio es peligroso —les advierte seriamente causando el efecto deseado, los confundidos sirvientes corren dejando atrás a la mujer demonio que solo esboza una diminuta sonrisa, paciente y efímera. —Así es como tiene que ser.

Segundos después de que el templo quedara en ruinas, Harmonía vio como a unos metros de donde estaba una luz rojiza salía de la tierra y liberaba al poderoso cosmos que había estremecido a Éfeso. Sus ojos violetas se ensancharon, paralizada por completo, apenas tuvo tiempo de reforzar su escudo y protegerse de la onda de choque que liberó al salir. Fue arrastrada varios centímetros de su posición hasta chocar con los restos de un muro y con mucho esfuerzo de su parte para no ceder… o podía haber muerto.

Esa era la señal de la fatalidad. La resurrección de un dios maligno.

* * *

><p>Albafica no vio las cosas en cámara lenta como cabría esperarse de un momento tan dramático como ese, todo fue inmediato y no supo de cuando había caído desplomado al suelo, si es que de verdad lo hizo en ese preciso instante en el que sucedió el choque de ese cosmos contra él. No vio las caras de sus compañeros, alarmadas por presenciar el impacto inminente. También los llamados hearts estaban igual, sobretodo esa mujer… Selene… ¿por qué si le había hecho eso a su cuerpo ahora lucía tan preocupada, tan afectada?, ¿es por él?, ¿o es porque en su cuerpo está el alma de su señora?<p>

¿Son las dos cosas?

Lo que ocurre en el exterior y Albafica es incapaz de ver o entender con claridad, es que la furiosa alma recién liberada no alcanza a golpearlo.

Choca contra una burbuja color rosa viejo, e impide el ataque del dios.

Ares se encoleriza por eso y embiste con más fuerza el campo, no logra partirlo, es tan poderoso como él, porque también está hecho por una diosa.

Afrodita abre por primera vez en tantos años los ojos, usando los de Albafica, y mira la iracunda alma del dios de la Guerra. Todos notan el cambio, el cosmos del santo de Piscis se apaga y uno nuevo, más poderoso y embriagante lo sustituye. Es tan absoluto como el de esa alma divina que suelta maldiciones y gritos en Lengua Alta, la Lengua Universal, de toda la creación. El Lenguaje del Cosmos.

_**¿Qué haces en la tierra, Afrodita?, creí haberte hecho dormir por largo tiempo. **_

Es difícil para los santos y los hearts seguir el hilo de las palabras que habla directamente al cosmos, pero lo hacen. Nadie sabe cómo reaccionar a lo que sucede, la presión del aire les impide siquiera moverse, un sinfín de corrientes y torbellinos rodean el cosmos de Ares, no permite al resto acercarse, sólo pueden ver a esa turbulencia anormal sanguinolenta, ese enorme tifón rojo luchando contra la tierna pero férrea burbuja que parece una perla gigante.

La diosa del Amor dibuja una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que usa, y responde rechazando rotundamente al tifón.

_**Ese…**_

_**No es tu problema.**_

Él lanza un último alarido y se aleja atraído por algo que le llama, siendo un alma desprotegida es también vulnerable al ataque de otros dioses que, a diferencia de ella, sí están despiertos y en sus plenas facultades. Sería un problema si Athena se diera cuenta y lo atrapara como la última vez. El dios de Marte huye dejando una última promesa a su amante antes de desvanecerse.

No la dejaría seguir viviendo como mortal por mucho tiempo.

El cosmos de Ares se pierde y las corrientes de aire desaparecen, se escucha un sonido sordo de algo pesado y metálico cayendo al suelo.

La armadura de Piscis yace intacta al lado de su portadora, que está desplomada en el suelo sangrando por los párpados como si llorase sangre.

—¡Señorita Albafica!

Nadie logra detener al niño que corre al lado de la inconsciente doncella de oro, es muy tarde, ha tocado la sangre de Piscis con las manos desnudas.

* * *

><p>El alma del dios de la Guerra ruge al viento, por fin después de años durmiendo tras un sello en la antigua tierra de Éfeso es libre, libre para cabalgar las nubes, libre para comenzar a llenar al mundo con su belicoso cosmos y traer guerra y miseria a los humanos. Pero principalmente, es libre para recuperar lo que le quitaron la última vez, y que por derecho le corresponde; lo mejor de todo es que eso también lo puede obtener porque ella ha reencarnado, o al menos tiene un cuerpo en el que morar.<p>

Él también tendrá que conseguirse uno para estar a la altura de la situación.

_**¡Hermano!, ¡Hermano mayor!**_

Ese era el llamado de Eris, guiado por su cosmos llegó a lo que eran las afueras, al borde de una pequeña meseta, Éfeso volvía a ser la ciudad en ruinas de siempre tras el épico terremoto y el fin del encantamiento de la flauta. Eris lo esperaba con una arquilla ceremonial en compañía de un poderoso hechicero de la mitología que reconoció de inmediato, Virgilio había sido el principal causante de su liberación gracias a sus místicos conocimientos y claro, a la astucia de su hermana.

—Por favor, descansa aquí hermano —le pidió acercando la caja con la tapa abierta, sostenida sobre sus dos manos—hasta que encontremos un recipiente adecuado para tu alma.

Salir de unas paredes para luego entrar en una prisión todavía más diminuta era una ironía que saboreó de mala gana. El alma inmortal aceptó y se introdujo en el interior del cofre y este se cerró cuando estuvo entero dentro. Eris lo aseguró con cuidado, ya era momento de partir. El plan había sido un éxito rotundo.

Si Ares había esperado varios años para ser libre, podía esperar unos días más antes de comenzar su terrible venganza contra Athena.

* * *

><p><em>El aire de esa tarde es fresco, así lo recuerda, levantando las hojas caídas del suelo y arrastrándolas entre las piernas de la gente que pasea por Rodorio. Ese mismo aire mueve las puntas de sus cabellos cortos y le hacen pequeñas cosquillas en la nuca, él sonríe por eso, y porque la vista del pueblo con el sol poniéndose y el cielo pintado de naranja hacen la escena agradable. Experimenta una sensación parecida a la de un ave que ha salido de su jaula y surca distintos follajes en libertad. Su caso es parecido, aunque él ahora no lo vea así siendo muy niño, el jardín de Piscis a veces se convierte en un desierto sobrecogedor y hace la tentación de salir enorme. Albafica respira como contadas veces el aroma del camino de los humanos.<em>

_Su maestro estaba en una misión y no lo espera para la noche, viene a comprar algunos alimentos que comienzan a faltar, así como ingredientes para la cena. En una pequeña bodega pide lo que necesita y se lo entregan, espera que le den el cambio por el dinero pagado, sabe que se está tardando porque la anciana que atiende ese pequeño negocio se está quedando cegata. Al extenderle las monedas de plata y cobre le dice algo:_

—_No vayas a estar sola de noche pequeña… es peligroso para las niñas de tu edad_—_asiente, pero hace una mueca de ligero disgusto porque le confunda con una niña, no es la primera vez que sucede, pero ya la frecuencia comienza a molestarlo ligeramente… ¿qué no se notaba que era un chico?_

_El pétalo azul de una rosa flota cerca de su mejilla y la acaricia, el roce aunque mínimo viene acompañado de una calidez que Albafica no ha sentido antes, quizás nunca más lo hiciera. Una voz suave y maternal acompaña la sensación. _

_Albafica mira hacia un lado, en la plaza que es centro del pueblo donde una fuente sin agua se sitúa, está una mujer de cabellos índigo sentada, joven, hermosa, y de ojos que al niño le resultan hipnotizadores, le producen una mezcla de curiosidad y cautela. El vestido blanco que ella lleva se ondea ligeramente en la falda, nota que está descalza y tiene los pies hinchados, quizás de tanto pisar el rudimentario suelo de los alrededores y el pueblo. _

_Albafica encuentra extraño que ella le sonría cuando le pregunta si se ha lastimado la planta de los pies, por qué le habla con tanta dulzura cómo si no fuera la primera vez que se ven…_

—_Qué niño tan amable eres._

—¡Selene!

Esa fue la exclamación con la que Albafica abrió los ojos e irguió la espalda, un dolor profundo nació en su abdomen y eso le hizo resguardarlo bajo un brazo. Estaba sudando lo que quedaba de la fiebre, el paño húmedo que se le había caído lo decía así, como las gotas que nacían de sus mejillas y frente. Se llevó las manos a la cara retirándose la humedad, diciéndose mentalmente que sólo había sido un sueño, un sueño dentro de un recuerdo que se estancó hace muchos años en su memoria, como la mayoría de las cosas que sucedieron en su niñez.

—¿Albafica? —esa era la voz de Shion, que llegaba cercana. Estaba sentado junto a una fogata, observó mejor su nuevo entorno y le sorprendió ver el cielo tan oscuro; la noche había caído, y ellos se encontraban todavía en las ruinas de Éfeso, que ahora sí parecía un terreno baldío y olvidado por el tiempo.

—¿Shion…? —llega a murmurar mientras examina con la mirada el alrededor. El cosmos de sus compañeros es cercano, pero no están allí. Las armaduras reposan en sus cofres apilados en un lado, y siente ligero alivio al distinguir el suyo. Finalmente elabora la pregunta: —¿Dónde estamos?

—Seguimos en Éfeso, aunque más apartado de donde se realizó la Catagogonia… —dijo tirando la mirada a lo lejos, donde en ese pedazo de cielo se nota una especie de humareda que se distingue del azul celeste por el violeta tóxico con forma de nube, señal clara de que horas atrás se produjo un incendio considerable. —Sucedieron muchas cosas después de que perdiste la conciencia.

Eso se lo podía imaginar perfectamente con solo mirar a los ojos de Shion, que se veía fatigado, más mental que físicamente. Estaban sucediendo grandes cosas y de forma muy continua, apenas ayer lidiaba con el hecho de que Albafica era una mujer por designio de una diosa que pretendía usarlo de avatar, sumando el penoso resultado con el asunto de los desaparecidos en Alejandría. Hoy se enfrentaron a una cosa completamente distinta pero, que estaba íntimamente relacionado con lo anterior.

—Te escucho.

Shion comenzó su relato en la parte donde apareció el tifón rojo, último instante en el que Albafica estuvo consciente. Este chocó contra una barrera que aparentemente se había activado gracias al colgante de rosa, y entonces, por un breve momento su cosmos desapareció siendo sustituido por el de la diosa, quien era la causante del escudo. Afrodita había protegido el cuerpo en el que todavía no despertaba por entero, y sin embargo había contado con segundos para manipularlo a su antojo. El alma que no era otro sino Ares, el dios de la Guerra, se retiró ofendido y desapareció en un instante. Justo después había caído al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Nadie logra detener al niño que corre al lado de la inconsciente doncella de oro, es muy tarde, ha tocado la sangre de Piscis con las manos desnudas. Eros tiene los ojos aguados y llora encima del cuerpo, sin darse cuenta de que su pequeña y corta vida peligra. Shion es el primero en apartarlo con gentileza, alarmado; y en notar que a pesar del contacto, de que el niño ha inspirado el aroma embriagante y letal de la sangre de Piscis, este permanece con vida.<p>

_La sangre de las rosas demoniacas no le afecta._

No es el único en notarlo, Dohko está perplejo junto a su amigo, distante porque teme inspirar el perfume letal. Manigoldo es el menos asombrado e intimidado por el veneno, y se acerca con toda la despreocupación del mundo al chico cabellos ciruela.

—Dohko, lleva al mocoso a que se lave las manos, tú sabes cómo debe hacerlo —y es claro que lo decía por el veneno, y donde no debían regarlo. Al de Libra aunque le incomoda que Manigoldo le diga que hacer, sabe que es pertinente.

—Bien, sígueme pequeño —toma el hombro del chico pero este parece algo renuente.

—La señorita Albafica… no está… no está muerta, ¿verdad?

—La señorita Albafica solo se ha desmayado por una fuerte impresión —explica Manigoldo en tono despreocupado, revolviéndole bruscamente los cabellos al crío—y no le gustará saber que tienes veneno en tus manos.

—¿Veneno…? —el niño recordó lo que había dicho el que tenía pintas de vagabundo del grupo, sobre la sangre de Piscis, que era peligrosa, pero él no entendía esas cosas.

—Sólo haz lo que te digo, ella estará bien —dijo mirando de soslayo como la mujer gitana toma un velo rojo de sus ropas y limpia con cuidado la sangre del rostro y también en la herida del hombro, untándole lo que parece ser agua, aunque desde ahí percibe que está ligeramente perfumada, supone que debe ser algún menjunje. Shion vigila con la vista su trabajo.

—Listo —Sashenka termina rodeando la herida con el fular, haciendo un nudo preciso—con esto ya no hay riesgo de que la sangre suponga un peligro.

—La has tocado sin recibir daño —dice tomando en brazos al desvanecido Piscis.

—Eso no tiene importancia ahora, joven Aries, son gajes del oficio —la gitana sonríe con ligereza y se incorpora, notando de inmediato la alarma en el rostro de Narciso.

—Se-selene, por favor, cálmate…

Nadie hasta ahora reparó en su peligroso silencio, y mucho menos en el torbellino de recuerdos, de imágenes terribles, de un pasado injusto y maldito, que desfilaban por su mente convirtiendo su interior en un caos. Su rostro era una máscara hueca, desquiciada, contraída por los gestos grotescos de alguien en pleno ataque de histeria. Sus manos están aferradas en su cuero cabelludo, tiene el impulso de arrancarse la preciosa cabellera índigo de puño en puño. Narciso es el único que la sostiene para impedirlo.

—¿Pero qué le pasa a esa loca? —Manigoldo no entiende, como todos, exceptuando a los caballeros de Afrodita que miran con el mismo miedo a su compañera que se revuelve en el agarre de Narciso.

—Oh no…

—Hamelín… tenemos que detenerla, dejarla inconsciente… ¡as algo!

—¡¿Pero qué quieres que haga mujer? —le grita nervioso a Sashenka.

—¡Pues eres el único hombre de nosotros con las manos desocupadas como para tranquilizar a Selene!

—No creo que tocarle el trasero sirva de algo Sashenka —lo dice tan serio que a la gitana le tiembla la mano abofeteadora.

—¡Yo NO me refería a eso!

—¡Ustedes dejen de pelear y ayudenm…! —Narciso ve que deja de forcejear repentinamente.

—Narciso —la voz de Selene suena cuerda, e imperante—suéltame ahora.

—Sólo si prometes no hacer una barbarie…

—Narciso…

El de risos rubios la libera con lentitud, tanteando que no realice alguna acción impulsiva en la que sus vidas peligren. La bruja estaba un poco fuera de sí al ver que el alma de su enemigo principal estaba libre, y había osado atacar delante de ellos a su señora por segunda vez, sin contar con que también atentaba contra la vida de _ese preciado niño_. Selene inspiró hondo, su rostro recuperaba compostura y daba la impresión de que estaba más tranquila.

—Ella está bien, Selene —le aseguró Sashenka con voz firme, a pesar de que olía la peligrosidad del estado de su compañera—sólo está inconsciente.

—Lo sé Sashenka —para sorpresa de todos Selene sonrió condescendiente, miró al caballero de Aries que sostenía a Albafica—cuídala bien, por favor. Hasta el momento en el que regrese a nosotros…

—Él no se irá con ustedes —les aseguró Shion frunciendo los puntos del entrecejo, lo juraba con la mirada clavada en Selene—ni más adelante ni nunca.

Selene tan solo se detuvo dándole la espalda, le miró de reojo con una sonrisa confiada, enigmática, poniendo a prueba la determinación del de Aries.

—Tampoco es como si lo fuéramos a permitir —quien agregaba era Manigoldo, que aunque sonaba relajado, hablaba muy enserio. Él no sabía sobre el asunto de la diosa, pronto se lo explicarían; sin embargo era capaz de intuir las intenciones de la bruja para con Albafica, las de ella y sus aliados. —No subestimen a los santos de oro.

—Nunca dije que los subestimáramos —aclara paciente, volteando al frente donde se ve el lugar de la Catagogonia, algunos mechones del fleco ocultan parcialmente su rostro creándole sombra—solo he dicho lo que sucederá de forma inevitable lo quieran o no. Ya lo han visto hace unos momentos con sus propios ojos… nuestra señora está despertando.

Sashenka, Hamelín y Narciso no se mueven de sus lugares, no se acercan a su compañera que ha dado a entender ser la cabeza del grupo. Hay algo que no está bien y ellos lo saben, lo perciben. Manigoldo que tuvo su oportunidad para confiar en ella lo hizo, pero siempre con el presentimiento de que cuando el miedo desapareciera de esa mujer sería tan fiable como una víbora de cascabel. Su cosmos antes apacible ahora rebosaba de perversidad, de furia contra todo y todos.

—Selene… —Sashenka es la única que se atreve a intentar algo, pero es demasiado tarde, Selene ha actuado. Ha lanzado con la punta del dedo índice diestro una técnica al cielo en forma de una fina línea de luz platina, cargada de ese cosmos resentido. Las nubes de la tarde pasaron del púrpura al negro y se arremolinaron alrededor de donde se situaba la Catagogonia, amenazando lo que quedaba de la celebración y las ruinas de Éfeso.

—Que ardan~ —canturreó.

Cual orden, de esas terribles nubes descendió una lluvia de rocas llameantes, pequeños meteoritos se estrellaron contra las carpas, contra el suelo, contra algunos monumentos de la historia, y contra la población confundida tras el primer terremoto. Manigoldo y Shion ensancharon las pupilas ante ese cruel y repentino acto, los otros más que impresionados estaban resignados a que algo así sucedería, con mucho pesar.

—La gente… —Shion apretó los dientes y los nudillos mientras sostenía a Albafica, desde esa distancia se escuchaban sus gritos, eso le recordó algo importante—¡Yuzuriha!, ¡Junkers, Curtis, Bleriot!

—Con una mierda… —escupió Manigoldo molesto, a él también le atacaba la moral que esa desquiciada, porque le saliera de narices, atacara a personas inocentes—maldita bruja.

—Te has pasado Selene…

—Ni que lo digas —apoyó Hamelín a Sashenka.

—No les estoy escuchandooo~~ —volvió a canturrear, esta vez en un tono más infantil.

Shion tenía ganas de golpear a esa mujer, por primera vez en su vida, sentía el impulso de dejar a un lado su respeto hacia el género femenino y golpearla hasta sacarle los dientes. La risita que soltaba, el gozo de esa bruja ante tanta crueldad no tenía cabida para él, más si a eso se le implicaba la presencia de Yuzuriha y sus compañeros de bronce. Como si sus intenciones pudieran ser leídas, Manigoldo puso una mano en su hombro, ese acto por parte del Cáncer le incitó a guardar la calma, y avisarle que no todo estaba perdido.

Las llamas del gran incendio estaban siendo sofocadas por una extraña energía de color rosa claro con forma de neblina, se dispersaba en todos los rincones abarcándolo todo y sirviendo de efecto limpiador. Narciso entrecerró la mirada, siendo el más calmado en toda esa situación:

—Harmonía se puso en marcha —informó para los santos de oro—una compañera nuestra ha limpiado el desastre de nuestra…

—Nuestra loca líder —completó Sashenka sin tapujos, cruzándose de brazos, indignada por el comportamiento de Selene.

—No le faltes el respeto a Selene, Sashenka —ese era Adonis que llegaba, con heridas en la cabeza y fisuras en la armadura, aspecto digno de un guerrero que acaba de librar un difícil combate. Shion también lo reconoció así. —Recuerda que está por encima de ti.

—Ella no está por encima de mí, Adonis, alguien con un comportamiento tan inmaduro y en frente de los caballeros de Athena no merece estar por encima de mí.

—Adonis, déjala —responde Selene repentinamente en calma—que se siga engañando solita.

—Tú maldita… —apretó los puños morenos, las cuentas de las pulseras castañearon.

—Ya Sashe, te dará un ataque a ti también si le prestas atención a todo lo que Selene hace —aconsejó Hamelín rascándose la melena pelirroja curtida.

Selene dedicó una última mirada a los caballeros antes de esfumarse, indolente por todo lo anterior y pasando de la cólera de su compañera, y de la que sentían ellos.

—Ya es hora de irnos, no es mucho lo que podemos hacer… nos veremos más pronto de lo que piensan. Santos atenienses~

Los hearts desaparecieron de vista, dejando como único rastro una tenue lluvia de pétalos de rosa azules al aire.

* * *

><p>—Después de eso llegaron Kardia y Dégel —terminaba de relatar Shion a Albafica el resumen de las cosas—y luego encontramos a Yuzuriha en este lugar, atendiendo las heridas de los caballeros de bronce. Dijo que una chica que estaban cuidando y que salvó Kardia de caerse por un acantilado resultó ser uno de los hearts.<p>

—¿Hearts?

—Así se hacen llamar la orden de caballeros de Afrodita —explicó—Harmonía creo que era su nombre, ayudó bastante a Dégel por lo que contó después, y a Kardia cuando se enfrentó a uno de los durmientes. Ella salvó a la gente del templo y del incendio —sonrió con pequeño alivio—, al parecer no nos enfrentamos a personas tan malas, o al menos no todos lo son. Sin embargo… —a la memoria se le vino la risa de la bruja—no puedo opinar diferente de esa mujer llamada Selene.

Albafica no dijo nada al respecto, apenas y comenzaba a recordar quién era Selene. Quería preguntar algo más de todo ese relato, que le intrigaba.

—¿Qué sucedió con Eros, Shion?

—No te preocupes, vino con nosotros. Ahora está con Dohko buscando más leña para el fuego y si tienen suerte, algo para comer.

—… dijiste que Eros soportó la sangre de Piscis —ese era el punto que pretendía tocar—cuando trataba de salvarlo de uno de los durmientes, me encontré con alguien que se hacía llamar Deimos, el dios del Terror.

—Un hijo de Ares —dedujo impresionado—así que ese era el dueño de tan fuerte cosmos.

—Dijo que Eros era el Cupido de la mitología —la cara de Shion mostró asombro—es decir, el hijo de Afrodita, Eros el dios flechador.

—E-espera… ¿estás diciendo que ese pequeño es un dios?

—Es lo que pude comprender por sus palabras pero… —entrecierra los ojos, pensativo—no se siente ningún cosmos especial en él, no hay nada que lo pruebe.

—Quizás lo de la sangre de Piscis sea una pista —lo piensa, y recuerda a la gitana curando el mismo hombro herido que Albafica se revisa, donde está atado el fular rojo—Manigoldo mencionó que uno de los hearts dijo que la sangre de Piscis no era tan peligrosa para ellos, que la podían tolerar, y la mujer que te atendió el hombro dio muestras de eso —ante esa afirmación Albafica se intrigó—no sé si tenga que ver pero empiezo a creer que hay una relación de ellos con tu sangre.

—Suena absurdo.

—Pero tiene algo de sentido.

—No puedo saberlo hasta que lo vea yo mismo —se incorpora con cierta dificultad de la pequeña cama improvisada, la capa de alguno de ellos extendida en el suelo y una tela rosada doblada como almohada que Albafica reconoció como la estola de Yuzuriha. —Estaré investigando por mi cuenta.

Shion hizo la pregunta que, intuyendo, era la misma que Albafica se hacía después de llegar a esa conclusión.

—¿Llevarás a Eros al Santuario?

De espaldas, no se puede apreciar ningún gesto que delate las emociones que experimenta el pisciano en ese momento, que son muchas, pero les oculta bajo el velo de la tranquilidad que ha aprendido a tener con el tiempo. Ya después de tantos sucesos había logrado volver a ser un poco más de él mismo, a pesar de su cuerpo, y de lo que llevaba dentro.

—Sí.

* * *

><p>Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, y aunque esa parecía ser esa "calma" después de los infortunados sucesos en la antigua ciudad de Éfeso, no lo veían de esa manera. Para los santos dorados eso era nada más que el comienzo, y el pequeño respiro nocturno no era otra cosa que la calma antes de la verdadera tempestad. Lo que habían visto y vivido ese día era tan solo el preludio de una nueva e inesperada guerra. Era penoso tener que regresar al Santuario con tan malas noticias, sólo el estar vivos y enteros era lo bueno de todo.<p>

Dégel por ejemplo, sabía todo eso y un poco más en virtud de su anterior condición como espectador subyugado por efectos narcóticos. Ahora no lo reflexionaba, Kardia prácticamente lo había hecho dormir a la fuerza, poco le faltó para que le golpeara con ese pretexto; se hizo la nota mental de no dejar que jamás volvieran a intercambiarse los papeles de enfermo-cuidador. De mala gana accedió ante la presión implícita de sus demás compañeros, él y Albafica fueron los más afectados, sin contar a Manigoldo que pretendía hacerse el fuerte frente a sus lesiones tomándolas como simples agallones después de un bruto ejercicio físico. Dégel dormía tendido encima de su capa, a unos metros de donde antes estuvo también Albafica, no despertaría hasta el amanecer, sino un poco antes.

Los caballeros de bronce: Yunkers, Curtis y Bleriot descansaban en vista de sus heridas, Dohko se sentó a charlar con ellos una vez que llegó de traer la leña prometida, y gracias su buena suerte, una generosa cantidad de pescados que había logrado atrapar en la playa. Eros también se regodeaba como todo niño orgulloso de sus proezas, de haber atrapado un pez de mayor tamaño a todos los que Dohko capturó. Rieron y lo felicitaron por ser tan buen pescador.

Kardia se retiró cuando Dégel logró dormirse dejándolo al cuidado de Shion cerca de la fogata. En sus propias palabras, le daba flojera quedarse sin hacer nada viendo que los jóvenes se tomaban en serio las tareas del improvisado campamento. Así que fue a ver lo que quedó de la Catagogonia, encontrándose solo con escombros, restos del incendio, y alguno que otro cuerpo lamentablemente calcinado. Él no era quien para juzgar lo que esas personas hacían bajo los efectos de la dichosa flauta o lo que fuera, pero consideraba que nadie, ni siquiera una bruja merecía encargarse de penalizarlos con la muerte.

Pero incluso Kardia hacía más que él en ese momento, Manigoldo simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer nada, y más frente al entusiasmo de Dohko por irse a pescar con el niño, y a Shion por tomar el mando y organizar las tareas. Lo único que se le atribuía era el de encontrar –y lo hizo por pura casualidad- un manantial considerablemente profundo escondido en una cueva que descendía algunos metros bajo tierra. Se lo comentó a Yuzuriha cuando en el camino se la cruzó llevando en los brazos unos tubérculos frescos, y aprovecharon de llenar los odres de agua. De regreso se encontraron con Albafica despierto, que acababa de confirmarle a Eros que lo llevaría a un lugar seguro, el Santuario, y este que no tenía nada que perder siendo un huérfano, aceptaba.

—Cerca de aquí hay un manantial, trajimos agua para el viaje —comenta Yuzuriha ganándose la atención de Albafica y el niño—tampoco es mala idea irse a refrescar un poco después de lo sucedido.

Un baño para un guerrero no es solo limpiar la suciedad del cuerpo, es también una oportunidad de liberar las tensiones, relajarse, y salir al mundo más fresco y ligero para enfrentar los nuevos retos. En cierto sentido era lo que necesitaba y por no desperdiciar la oportunidad, pregunta:

—¿Dónde queda ese manantial?

—Está a unos metros de aquí, dentro del bosque —Yuzuriha se da cuenta de que la idea capta su interés—como es de noche lo mejor será tomar unas capas para secarnos —mira al niño—¿él también vendrá?

—¿Puedo? —pregunta a Albafica pidiendo su permiso.

—No veo porqué no.

—¿Y puedo bañarme contigo?

Una pequeña encrucijada, era difícil eludir esa miradita, pura y ansiosa. Él no era bueno con los niños y el que fuera mujer ahora no cambiaba ese hecho. Al final suspiró pesadamente sin darle más importancia, o eso aparentaba.

—Si quieres.

—Vaya fortuna la de ser un crío en estas situaciones —ese comentario era de Manigoldo que quería bromear con la situación.

—¿Sientes envidia, Manigoldo?

—No tanta como tú piensas Grulla.

Aunque la verdad, era justo como Yuzuriha pensaba. Manigoldo de nuevo arrastrado por el que-no-hacer acompañó a las dos mujeres y el niño, indicando el camino a la gruta. Tal como habían dicho, no era tan lejos, pero si estaba a una distancia considerable del campamento. Al inicio daba la impresión de ser pequeña por la entrada y lo estrecho del túnel, pero camino abajo, descendiendo por la empedrada conducía directo a un amplio manantial de agua cristalina que brotaba de las entrañas de una pared rocosa, distintos chorros que formaban flujos de agua espumosa blanca. Arriba en el techo de corteza terrestre y rocas se colaba la luz de la luna reflejando en el pozo un color azul claro casi platinado, con algunos matices verdosos en las partes donde no existía tanta profundidad y se apreciaba algo de sedimentación. Albafica y Eros enmudecieron, esa belleza natural les cautivó.

—¿Vas a ir primero? —interrumpió la rubia, Albafica volvió en sí.

—No —dijo de inmediato—es mejor que vayas tú primero.

Yuzuriha asintió comprensiva, él o bien ella, creía que su propio cuerpo era capaz de corromper la pureza de ese manantial, y prefería no exponer a la amazona. Le impresionó el nivel de ese complejo de aislamiento voluntario, casi le parecía que el mismo Piscis odiara y considerara a su cuerpo, a él mismo, una amenaza para la vida y quien le rodeara. Inclusive algo proveniente de la naturaleza.

—Bien.

Los tres dejaron a la Grulla bañarse y salieron de la gruta, cediendo privacidad y vigilando la entrada en caso de imprevisto. Al inicio Manigoldo y Albafica apenas intercambiaron palabras, siendo el primero quien iniciaba la conversación y el segundo quien la sofocaba, por pura costumbre de evitar aunque fuera la más mínima concordia que derivara después en una problemática relación amistosa. Lo que hacía a Manigoldo diferente de los demás, en ese aspecto, era que tenía esa facilidad de, por encima de las espinas que pusiera en el camino, lograr que el mismo Albafica se sintiera cómodo, y hasta ligeramente interesado en lo que el cangrejo tuviera que decir. Por eso a pesar de ignorarlo y dar respuestas demasiado precisas, permanecía allí, escuchando.

—Así que los hearts ¿eh?… —decía recostado a un lado de la entrada, de brazos cruzados. Estaban hablando de lo recientemente ocurrido, no había mejor tema de conversación que ese para hacer que participase un poco más. Manigoldo lo había sacado a relucir después de que Albafica comentara ligeramente lo que Shion le resumió. —Entonces, tienes ese aspecto porque quieren que les sirvas de cuerpo a la diosa Afrodita. Suena complicado.

—Es algo más que complicado —Albafica ya podía hablar normalmente del tema, sin mostrarse afectado. El tener de vuelta la confianza de la armadura de Piscis ayudó mucho a recuperar su tranquilidad interior. —E incomprensible… no puedo hacerme idea de porqué una de los olímpicos quiere estar en el mundo de los humanos.

—El viejo jamás me habló de Afrodita como enemiga de los mortales, al contrario —restregó un dedo debajo de la nariz—según los mitos, su participación tenía que ver con la defensa del amor entre los humanos: hombres y mujeres. Aunque está demás decir que era muy caprichosa.

—¿Entonces piensas que esto no tiene que ver con Athena?

—¿Tú crees que quiera problemas como el resto de sus parientes?

—No lo sé Manigoldo, es demasiado confuso —menea la cabeza—si quisiera ir contra Athena no nos habrían ayudado en Éfeso.

—Quizás… —elevó la vista al cielo, estrellado e inalterable, la luna estaba en su fase media y parecía un plato blanco picado a la mitad—pero tienes que tener en cuenta que ellos tienen otros enemigos.

Cierto, Albafica se había dado cuenta de eso en su pelea contra Deimos y la intervención repentina de Adonis. Ares estaba involucrado de forma especial, y ese si era un enemigo jurado de la diosa Athena, uno que según sabía, tenía unos cuantos años, sellado bajo el poder de Athena.

—Lo extraño es que Ares quiera dañar a Afrodita —agregó—desde el mito ellos dos son amantes, suena como si se hubieran emberrinchado y esto no fuera más que una pelea de pareja.

—No me parece que sea solo eso.

—¿Ah no?

—Los dioses… —alzó la vista al mismo punto donde Manigoldo enfocaba—no creo que ellos bajen a la tierra ni se peleen entre ellos por cosas tan triviales como una "discusión de pareja".

—Yo sí que los creo capaces —eleva una comisura dibujando una media sonrisa irónica—después de todo para ellos no somos más que insectos, que solo servimos para complacer sus deseos y atenernos a sus designios.

Eros observó al par conversar y repentinamente callar, sentado en una roca saliente, sin ánimos ni ganas de esforzarse por comprender lo que los adultos discutían; estaba bastante cómodo mirando y escuchándoles hablar, sus reacciones, permaneciendo cerca de la mujer a quien le recordaba a su querida y desaparecida madre. Se sonrojó avergonzado cuando las dos miradas de los mayores lo pillaron.

—Oye mocoso, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—Déjalo Manigoldo.

—Se la ha pasado todo lo que llevamos esperando sin decir una sola palabra, y nos ha estado mirando como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Un niño normal se cansaría.

—Yo no me canso —contestó simplemente y un poco apenado, moviendo las piernitas de arriba abajo—solo espero.

A Manigoldo ese muchachito le daba la impresión de ser inhumanamente paciente, le recordó a Asmita, con esa tersa calma, y la sensación de saber que todo llega a su debido tiempo y no hay razón para apresurar las cosas, o sentirse ansioso. Antes de que pudiera replicar, Yuzuriha salió de la cueva con la ropa puesta y el cabello humedecido, lo secaba con uno de los mantos. Había terminado y era el turno de los otros dos.

—Hay un lado bastante profundo cerca de la cascada y los bordes de atrás —advirtió—el niño tendrá que llevar cuidado si no quiere ahogarse.

—Me bañaré en la orilla, aunque ya sé nadar —presumió con cierta timidez—el señor Dohko ya me vio cuando se le cayó el anzuelo en el agua y lo recuperé.

—Yo cuidaré de él —asegura Albafica recibiendo un asentimiento de la amazona, se introduce en la gruta y de inmediato Eros le sigue.

Manigoldo los ve desaparecer en la penumbra, una duda pulula en su mente.

—Esta situación es tan rara… incluso me llega a costar la idea de que él no es un hombre ahora.

—No deberías dejarte llevar por las apariencias tan fácilmente Manigoldo —Yuzuriha termina de exprimir las puntas de su cabellera—podrías terminar llevándote un susto.

—¿Un susto de qué tipo?

—Quien sabe, ¿si te dejo aquí solo por un rato no irás a meter la pata, _verdad_? —le pregunta enfocando el sentido implícito de lo que realmente quiere decir.

—Si no te espié a ti que eres mujer de nacimiento, ¿crees que voy a hacerlo con una que solo lo es por fuera? —replica fastidiado por la indirecta tan absurda.

—Eso lo sabes tú —se encoge de hombros, no reprime una sonrisita pendenciera. Se aleja dejando a un ceñudo Manigoldo con la boca torcida.

—Mujeres —escupe—quien las entiende, joder.

El agua está fresca, ni muy fría, ni muy tibia, es perfecta para la hora y temperatura de la noche; lo percibe al verificarla con la mano desnuda antes de avisarle al niño que puede entrar. Eros se ha quitado la pequeña túnica griega que apenas le cubría los muslos y un lado del pecho plano y todavía inmaduro; al verlo desnudo Albafica intuye que, en unos años mas cuando alcance la madurez será un hombre atractivo, pues la gracilidad y belleza todavía infantil de su cuerpecito lo promete. Lo ve entrar cautelosamente, primero metiendo el pie derecho para medir la temperatura del agua y prepararse para el impacto, después introduce el otro, se acerca lentamente hasta la parte donde el agua le llega a la cintura, en el litoral donde todavía se ve el suelo bajo el agua. Sabe que hasta ahí es donde tiene permitido llegar, y conforme con eso mete la cabecita en el agua para mojarse el cabello y la retira soltando un suspiro refrescante.

—¿No vas a meterte?

—En un momento.

—Si quieres no miro —sugiere inocente, ante la idea de que esté avergonzada, y se tapa los ojos con las dos manos—mamá me decía que los hombres no ven a las mujeres desnudas, a menos que estén casados.

Albafica casi escupe una risa involuntaria por ese comentario, si que su madre se las había ingeniado para explicarle ciertas cosas. Sin darse cuenta de que en sus labios quedaban vestigios de eso que le había hecho gracia, le responde:

—No importa si miras o no, apenas eres un niño para verlo de esa forma —le dice mientras se retira con cuidado la blusa de mangas largas que Yuzuriha cosió de la capa de Shion; estaba manchada de sangre en el hombro herido. Ya no le dolía, y se sorprendió de ver que la piel estaba perfectamente cicatrizada. Ya no corría tanto peligro de contaminar el agua como antes. Con más confianza terminó por desajustarse el cinturón trenzado y bajar el pantalón. Por último se quitó las vendas que resguardaban sus senos, las que Yuzuriha le había prestado considerándolas más cómodas que una malla de retazos de tela trenzada.

Entró y vio de reojo como Eros se quitaba las manos de la cara al escuchar el sonido de su cuerpo arrimando el agua. Avanzó hasta que el nivel llegó a la altura de la cadera, donde podía ver el resto de su cuerpo reflejado en el agua. El cambio le seguía pareciendo abismal e impactante, pero ya no le perturbaba. Esa era la realidad e iba a enfrentarla con valor, él más que nadie sabe que lo importante no es lo de afuera, sino de adentro, y por dentro seguía siendo el mismo caballero de Piscis. Ahora la preocupación mayor era ese colgante de rosa sobre su cuello, se vio tentado a arrancarlo, le detenía la prudente advertencia de Adonis de no hacerlo _o el dolor regresaría_.

Meneó la cabeza y recogió algo de agua entre sus manos para mojarse la cara, luego se sumergió en cuerpo entero hasta desaparecer de vista en la parte más profunda del manantial. Eros siguió la silueta hasta que desapareció en el azul más oscuro.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se permitió nadar con esa libertad?, quizás en el tiempo en el que la muerte de su maestro era reciente y su promoción a santo dorado iba en proceso, o mucho antes. No lo sabe con certeza, solo que fue hace muchos años. Aun así su cuerpo no ha olvidado cómo mantenerse a flote, sus pulmones cómo aguantar con el oxígeno contenido y sus brazos y piernas como moverse entre la masa fría y acuosa que hace su peso liviano. La sensación es tan poderosa que le resulta otro universo distinto al que proviene, y se deja envolver cual pez en el agua, desapareciendo las tensiones de su cuerpo y mente.

Eros es el primero en salirse, tiene los dedos un poco arrugados por el tiempo prolongado en el agua. Se seca con el manto y viste la única prenda que posee, esa descubierta túnica griega a la que no ve el momento de deshacerse para usar algo que le tape más. Al salir llama la atención de Manigoldo que ha esperado casi el doble de lo que demoró Yuzuriha.

—¿Y Albafica?

—Debe seguir _en lo hondo_ —dice despreocupado—lleva un buen rato allí.

—¿Qué tanto es "un buen rato"? —antes de hacerse ideas prefiere comprobar sospechas.

—Mmm… la última vez que se sumergió fue hace como tre…

No lo deja terminar porque Manigoldo acababa de tener una idea surgida de algún rincón de su cabeza, _¿Ese pez sabía nadar? ¿Le habrá dado un calambre y se estaba ahogando?_

—¿Hace cuantos minutos?

—¿Treinta? —erró en su cálculo con los dedos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Manigoldo se había metido a las carreras alarmado al interior de la cueva. Eros atrás chillaba: —¡Espere!, ¡espere!, ¡no puedes verla desnuda!, ¡no es su esposa!

El eco se distorsionaba en la gruta impidiendo a Manigoldo entender que rayos le decía el mocoso, la alarma en su cerebro era más importante que eso. Llegó al manantial y el verlo tal cual sin rastro de Albafica le puso más nervioso. Maldecía mientras se quitaba la camisa casi rompiendo los botones de esta, lo mismo con el pantalón y las botas hasta quedar en bermudas. Manigoldo se internó en el agua y antes de llegar a lo profundo donde ya se imaginaba al cuerpo del de Piscis sin aire y tragando agua. Algo surgió y lo dejó petrificado de asombro.

El asombro de encontrarse con algo que su mente asoció en primera instancia con las sirenas, esas que Odiseo tuvo que enfrentar con la tentación que producían sus cantos atado al mástil de su nave para impedir que se lanzara a sus brazos. Algo parecido sentía Manigoldo al irremediablemente perder la vista en las protuberancias del pecho censuradas por las hebras mojadas, siguiendo el recorrido de las curvas de la cintura a la cadera hasta el delineado y firme vientre plano. Si nunca había tenido la sensación de que el tiempo se detenía, ahora lo experimentaba.

Ignorando que en la cara de Albafica había algo más que asombro por semejante descaro de permanecer allí, de pie, mirándole en la desnudez. Una mezcla de vergüenza, pudor y enojo que coloreaba un poco sus mejillas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir aquí, Manigoldo? —masculló arrastrando las palabras por no querer escupir fuego, apretando los nudillos.

—¿Eh…?

—¡¿Qué-QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ PARADO IMBÉCIL? —bramó como si fuera a matarlo allí de un puñetazo, un bofetón, o el simple grito. Manigoldo se sobresaltó por esa reacción tan violenta, y también por el hecho de reparar en que estaba mirando sin respeto alguno el bien moldeado cuerpo de ella.

Porque ahora sí no le quedaba duda de que, al menos por fuera, era un "ella".

—_¡AJLHASKJALSHNJKASHKJASH!_, ¡Yo!, ¡No quise!, ¡ARGH! —negaba con las manos extendidas, apurado, y en todas sus incoherencias acabó por girarse y volverse de regreso de prisa. Recogiendo torpemente su ropa, haciendo lo posible por no tropezar en su penosa huída. Al salir de la cueva estaban Eros y Yuzuriha, la amazona lo fulminaba con la mirada y alzaba la ceja como si le dijera _"te lo advertí…"_—¡No me miren así!, ¡AH! —se largó con sus cosas soltando palabrotas en italiano, y algo relacionado con que era la segunda vez en el día que lo llamaban imbécil.

Su nuevo reto sería el deshacerse de esa –suculenta- imagen mental, o terminaría como Odiseo pero sin estar atado a nada que lo detuviera.


End file.
